N2O
by warrior princess122
Summary: Two years before Sean came to Tokyo, Jett Toretto was the new kid on the block, Dominic Toretto's baby cousin; who has the Toretto touch when it comes to cars. Her fathers death leaves her in Japan stuck with the last man she wants to depend on. Han/OC
1. Twinkie, and other cream filled snacks

_**Yo my peeps!!!...**_

_**If your reading this, then my I say 'THANK YOU!!!...' And hopefully your interested enough to read on further! *crosses fingers.***_

_**So, this is my 1st fanfiction! Well, not my '1st' 1st, but definitely the 1st I've posted on ! lol**_

_**ANYWAY- I know my spelling/grammar is way off, and if you find any flaws please do not blame my (amazing) Beta 4eversmile! She's the best and is GREAT at her job, so blame me and my lack of grammar usages! lol. So I saw Tokyo Drift a few days ago on TNT, and have been planning on writing a Han/OC, on account of the lack of them around here-and because Sung Kang (Han) is like the hotest guy EVER. **_

_**So I hope you enjoy this! **_

_**AND THE SHOW WILL GO ON!!!....................(draws back red curtain) =D**_

**Jett's Mood Music: There's gotta Be More (To Life), by Stacie Orcino**

Tokyo! I still couldn't believe it. I mean I was never the kind of girl who was 'exotic' or quite frankly even interesting- I was just...there. I mean Tokyo wasn't exactly the kind of place I was used to living in. I was used to Tennessee trailer parks, or split-level shacks back in New Mexico. Nothing beautiful, or as graceful, as Tokyo was. It was still a shock to me!

Three days ago, I started packing up my stuff for the great move to Japan. From living with Sharyl and her drunk excuse for a second husband, to living with my Aunt Laurie and my Uncle Rick. They weren't blood relatives, but they were old friends with my dad. And that was definitely good enough.

You see, my dad passed away a few years ago- from a car accident nonetheless. The ironic thing was that he was a mechanic. He rebuilt and modified cars for my real Uncle, let's just say they had a 'business' together. My Uncle would (illegally) race cars, and my dad would fix them. I was close with my dad, I still remember the long days together that we spent in the shop as if they were yesterday. He taught me how to put together a 74 Challenger, and how to drive when I was only seven! Way back- when my mom was actually a good person and actually cared about me- she would chase after me as I drove across our yard. Never really catching up, because I could never go under 92 MPH. Thankfully no one got hurt, well, maybe that cat?...but how was I supposed to know he was going to walk into the road like that?

So once my dad died, I was left with Sharyl, the woman I would no longer call mom. Who left for 'work' around four or five in the morning, leaving me home by myself and then finally coming back home drunk and passed out on the living room floor. The only happiness I gained was from working in my older cousin's garage. He was the best, and was more like an older brother to me then a cousin. He'd always bring me to the street races, letting me watch as the sleek cars zoomed by at impossible speeds. We would hangout all the time; until he started getting in trouble that. He just made the wrong kind of deals with the people. Got sent to jail a few times and then eventually getting caught up in the gangs.

Later on Sharyl married Drew, an abusive drunk who didn't seem to have a problem with knocking us around. Without anywhere to escape to, he became a real pain in the neck and I wasn't about to go down without a fight. So it wasn't long before our neighbor reported us for disturbing the peace, and I was sent away to live with the only people who really cared about my welfare.

My hands trembled as I contemplated how crowded my new school was, I wasn't doing quite well with the whole take off your shoes and walk around with slippers thing, but I guess I had no other choice but to deal. Thankfully, lunch didn't involve little slippers two sizes to small, but it did involve more claustrophobia, and a stinky, squishy, mystery food I assumed was sushi. I hated fish, so I just stuck with something that looked like pasta. I'm such an American...

I huffed, passing through tight isles in the cramped cafeteria squeezing my body between a girl and a guy who looked deep in conversation. I plopped down on an empty seat, poked my chopsticks at the mystery substance, and decided I wasn't hungry, sliding my try forward I sighed. Things weren't turning out so well. "Hey, you gonna eat that?" somebody asked from across the table. I looked up and a black kid with a white do-rag over his head was the one who asked. "Twinkie," he smiled, reaching over and giving me an outreached hand.

"Jett. And to answer your question, no," I took his hand, and laughed.

"You mind if I?" he pointed his chopsticks to my plate, and I passed it on. "Knock yourself out," I chuckled.

"So? Where you from?"

"Originally? Uhhmm..." I took a sip of my green tea; it was probably the only thing I was eating that I actually knew what it was. "Tennessee. But I was originally, originally, from New Mexico..."

"Cool. So is Jett your real name or?..."

I shook my head, making a little giggle. "Is Twinkie your real name?"

"Nahh, but I'd rather keep my secret identity on the DL, if you know what I mean?" he chuckled leaning in a bit. I decided that I liked Twinkie; he was funny and the only person here who I really understood. You see, I told you! I'm such an American!

"No, it isn't my real name-but it might as well be," I laughed again, but I noticed he looked confused. "My real name is..." I cringed. "Darla...but my dad named me Jett," I tried to contain my joy, I always felt prideful when I spoke about my dad and the origin of my name.

"Cool," he smiled, sloshing around the watery type of food that he absorbed with a spring roll type thingy. "So how'd a pretty girl from Tennessee get here?"

I shrugged, "parent issues..." I stopped looking into my cup. He looked uncomfortable realizing what I meant, but he finally smiled again.

"Don't we all?"

Lunch went by pretty fast and I came to the final conclusion I definitely liked Twinkie, he knew how to make me laugh. Thankfully, we had Algebra together, so I didn't feel totally lost in the new school when we left class together.

"So... Do you have any plans tonight?" He awkwardly asked, shoving his hands in his pockets slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled. "I'm a little slow."

"Well, tonight we have a..." he thought for a minute looking for the right words. "Well, we go to these races...And I thought...you know, since you know cars that?...I donno you would want?-"

"Yes, Twink-I'd love to go., I laughed, I had no clue where he was planning on taking me- but it didn't matter Rick and Laurie wouldn't mind as long as I had a great first day. "What should?" I froze, my sentence being cut off by the last bell. I instantly thought of something clever and flirtatious, pulling out a pen and a scrap piece of paper. I told him to turn and wrote my number and address on his back. "Pick me up around nine." Then I walked away...

Yeah, Jett- you're sexy smooth...


	2. The Mazda RX7, and her driver

_Hiya everybody, I know this is supposed to be a HAN/OC, and he hasn't showed up yet-but I promise he'll show up lol. I'm sooooooooooooo…happy that people are taking an interest and hope I don't boar you, so here we go…_

_PS: I swear Hans gonna show up!!!… *yells nervously*_

_PSS: Yes, I know my grammar is probably terrible, but don't blame my beta! Lol She's awesome…You know you are Kristen…lol_

_Enjoy XD_

****

**Jett's Mood Music: Tokyo I'm On My Way~ Puffy AmiYumi**

"Jett? Are you sure you've had enough to eat?" asked Laurie, piling everyone's plates into a large stack. It was hard keeping my excitement from her, she knew me all to well. But I couldn't tell her _everything _Twinkie told me, how would I explain that? 'Yeah, Auntie Laurie, I made a friend today and he just happens to have a few friends who drift. Oh, you don't know what that is? It's when you spin a car in a spiral parking lot until somebody reaches the top or falls off a thirty story cement building.' Maybe I was being just a _wee _bit dramatic, but I get like that under pressure.

I slapped my nervous hands against my jumping knees, and offered to help her with the dirty dishes-she declined and I sat back down facing the curious eyes of Rick. Rick was part Korean and part Hispanic, so he looked slightly odd to me. He had short dark brown wavy hair, and almond shaped brown eyes to match with his tan complexion. It really wasn't a big deal, I mean I'm half Hispanic and half black so I'm sure I looked funny myself. Like I said many times before, I'm such an American! So I notice these things.

A dark eyebrow was raised to me, and I anxiously looked out of the apartment's small window that over looked the crowded street. I glanced back at Rick who was now glaring at me, "yes, Uncle Rick?" I questioned, examine his oddly shaped egg head.

"Are you okay? You seem...anxious." he hit it right on the nail. I grimaced and held my cell phone tight in my sweaty hands. I was such a terrible liar and if Twinkie didn't get here soon I know I would crack! I was so weak...ugh.

"I'm fine, just getting used to everything." his brow furrowed at my remark, before giving out a sigh and rolling his eyes. "Are you?-" thankfully before the dreaded, are you using protection? Or are you doing drugs? Conversation even started I could see Twinkie hop out of a green Volkswagen. "Jett!?!..."

I spun around, "yes?"

"I said, are you-?" _Buzz buzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzz_...Thank you, Twinkie! "I'll get it!" I replied slightly too loud, jumping off the hard wooden chair and taking the few feet to the front door where the intercom was in one stride. I pushed the dulled green button, "who is it? If I don't know who it is already?" I was out of Rick's sight, I realized and I felt my muscles relaxing already. Phew, crisis adverted. "_Yo, girl you know who it is! You ready?" _

"Yup, I'll be done in a sec!" I jumped, and spun around quickly running back into the dinky kitchen.

"Was that your friend?" asked Rick noticing my sudden burst of joy, I tried to make haste- grabbing my purse and pulling out the necessities.

"Uhh Huhh..."

"What are you two going to do?" oh, no- the million dollar question! If I get pass this question, I'll be in the history books of lying teenage girls everywhere.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." I drew a dramatic blank. Come'on think of something.. corn?... Ah, yeah, we're gonna go eat corn! It's a Japanese delicacy ya know?...No, not believable enough. I know what you guys are thinking, why can't you say your going on a date? Well, if he miraculously found out Twinkie was, well, _male _he would have me carrying around a taser...AGAIN! We don't want a remake of that... "Twinkie and I are gonna...meet the rest of the..." _cars? _"_Girls_ and we're gonna check out a movie." I'm a genius! "I'm gonna go, kay?" I asked over my shoulder grabbing my favorite leather jacket that hung on the door knob, my evil plan was beginning to come together! I shoved my phone, ID, money, and Walkman in my oversized jean pockets- since I was told illegal races and purses don't really mix.

"Oh, can I?-" I could hear Laurie's footsteps echo in the kitchen, just a thin wall separating the front door to the dining room. "NO! I mean, sorry- we're gonna miss the movie! Cya!"

Slamming the door behind me, I jumped down the stairs taking them three or four at a time. I fiercely forced open the apartment lobby door and flew across the street while waving madly to Twinkie who sat in his green hulk themed Volkswagen. I took a few minutes to gawk, then jumped in. It was even better looking inside! Green backlights lit up the dashboard, while the MASSIVE radio system was blaring out 'This Is Why I'm Hot, by MIMS'... "Nice," I smiled, covering my now ringing ears with my hands- it wasn't that I didn't like loud music or rap, because I did but MAN it was loud! I mean, it was so loud the actual car started to _vibrate_.

"You like her?...She's my baby," he hugged the wheel, before starting her up- you should have seen his face it was priceless. It was a good five minutes into the car ride and we were making our way towards the heart of Tokyo. I was glaring out the tinted windows, eagerly examining each and ever cute Japanese guy who we passed by. "So?" I finally looked over at him, "what should I expect at these sorta races? The usual BS? Guys who think their gods and women who think just as highly of themselves, but screw anyone who breaths?..."

He laughed, taking a left turn and pulling up into a parking garage that seemed to come from nowhere. "Somethin' like that. Hey man, Twinkie stopped his car, before rolling down his window and nodding to the guy who was sitting on a yellow cement barricade. He pushed a button and the barricade lowered, just enough for the car to get over. "Okay, this is where we get off."

It was only the lower level of the garage and I could already hear the buzz of car engines, and some form of Japanese rap. "Ladies," Twinkie nodded his head towards a group of girls with scanty mini skirts and tube tops, they giggled as they passed us and I rolled my eyes with as much bravado as possible.

We squeezed into a large elevator (which I have a terrible fear of, by the way) and listened to the elevator's heart stopping _buuuzzzzzzz clank, clank, clank, screehhhhhhhhhhh_!!!...Then _CLUNK_, of its gears that was well in need of a good oiling. I realized I hadn't been breathing as the doors made a _ding _noise and I took my first breath. I tried to rush out of the elevator before I died of acrophobia, but was held back by Twinkie. And thank god he did, because I would have been roadkill!

The first car to pass was a black and yellow Mazda RX-7, and man was he booken it! I wasn't sure what the second car was, but at the moment I was still shocked how well the Mazda was being driven. "Beautiful, ain't it?" Twinkie asked from behind me_. Heck, yeah! _I thought.


	3. Is it indigestion? Or just Han?

**Hey everybody,**

I just want to tell everyone, your amazing!...But of course you already knew that! Lol. Anyway! First I just wanted to apologies for taking sooooooo...long on this chapter! And that I promise it won't take me half as long to post the next chapter.

I now my spellings terrible, but I wanted to update as soon as possible! So if you see any grammar/spelling issues, you know why! Lol

Anyway, hope you AWESOME people like the chappy!

And the show must go on! *tips top hat*

PS, thanks to my beta for all her hard work!

PSS, I don't own anything/one but Jett/Darla, Laurie, Rick. So please, don't sue my pants off, I don't own anything valuable! Lol...

.Jett's Mood Music: Shawty Get Loose, by Lil Mama (ft. Chris Brown and T-Pain)

Well, I finally got to meet Twinkie's _'crew'_. Which really wasn't Twinkie's crew, but rather more like DK's crew. To be honest I didn't like DK. But I think the feeling was pretty mutual, so I wasn't too nervous around Tekashi. Quiet frankly, I thought he was a schmuck, but that was just my thoughts on him. I also met Earl, and Reiko, both amazing and great with mechanics. Morimoto, DK's sidekick- and another person I could live without. Then there was Neela, whom I remember seeing at school a few times but always thought she was a prissy girly girl. Man was I wrong! That chick knows her cars. Neela and I became friends instantly, immediately exchanging phone numbers and making plans for lunch.

I was really starting to like my new life, my old life a former bad memory that was now shrinking in my rear view mirror. Including my mo- I mean Sharyl and my dad's death, though he was still not completely gone. I could still feel the pull of my dad's last words, "see ya later kid." But alteast it wasn't a piercing stab of unfathomable pain anymore. "Jett?...Jett?..." Twinkie was laughing about something while trying to get my attention; and I instantly sprung back to realty and into my friends' conversation.

"Yeah?" I managed to let out, my old dry feelings being chased away by the sound of car engines and then a loud shrieking noise. My eyes traveled towards Twinkie then at the car that just had pulled up beside us, the same orange and black MazdaRX-7 that had nearly ran me over was now parked inches away from my toes. Nice driving, buddy, I thought bitterly and rubbed my arms at the sudden chill I miraculously gained and lost at the same moment. "Whose that?" I whispered to Neela who was standing next to me leaning on her car.

"Oh, him?" she shrugged, "that's just Han. He and Tekashi are in...business together." she froze looking over at her boyfriend then back at me, I didn't know what that meant but I could only imagine. The Mazda's right door popped open-which I still wasn't use to an probably the reason I've failed my drivers test atleast three times already-and then a Japanese guy jumped out.

I LOVE TOKYO!...Enough said.

I wasn't sure what my problem was right about then, but my stomach felt like I ate a bad milkshake. My knees started to give up and I ended up plopping my butt down on Neela's car. I took a deep breath, before loosing it almost instantly. I didn't swoon over guys very often, and the last time I felt like I had a crush was back home in New Mexico. His name was Paco and it didn't last long. Let's just say, he wasn't legal...Like I said many times before, I'm an American multi-racial girl- I mock people very easily!

At the same time, though, I wasn't quiet sure if this was just a crush; I mean my palms where sweating and I felt like I was going to throw up, just like I would with a crush. But it wasn't the 'oh my god, he's so hot!' kind of thing. Don't get me wrong, he was. It just felt...different.

He didn't seem like the usual Japanese guys around here either, he looked extremely laid back. A bag of chips in one-hand and car keys in the other. He wore a pair of converse, a plain hoodie, jeans, and a denim jacket. I couldn't help but feel insecure, so I started randomly playing with a tight brown curl that managed to fall from my ponytail. Tekashi walked towards his partner and whispered something to him; he chuckled before popping a chip in his mouth all nonchalant.

I looked to find comfort in Twinkie's presence, but he was off flirting...AGAIN with some random chicks. Neela was popping the hood of her car and both Rieko and Earl were looking into it an doing something technical to it. I tried to keep myself busy by listening in on them and looking over their shoulders. But sadly every word they said was low and in Japanese. "Han? This is my girl Jett!" just when I felt like I was able to keep my breakfast in my stomach, Twinkie had to go and introduce me. Oh, yeah, now he decided magically to become polite! I stood still nervously biting my lower lip, while chanting to myself. 'You just ate too much that's all...'

'What is wrong with you!...He's just some dude, who probably thinks he's all that!...You crazy little-' I was screaming to myself, before Neela coughed behind me. I finally snapped out of my trance and crossed my arms, trying to look tough yet sexy. I didn't think it was really working, although. "Hi," I managed to smile. He didn't say anything, and just stared and looked like he was still laughing at what Tekashi had told him earlier...Wait, I don't think that was a good thing…What did he tell him?...Did he say something about me!...Was he laughing at me?...Oh, God, I suddenly had the nauseous feeling again. My shoulders slumped, and I gave up the whole 'sexy' thing and ended up probably looking incredibly dorky.

A few minutes passed and I came to the conclusion that I was incredibly bored. Twinkie was flirting with some girl who looked like she was easy (I was starting to think that was the only thing he does), Reiko and Earl were both examining Han's car who seemed to watch EVERYONE from a distance. I wasn't sure, but I think I got my own fair share of nonchalant glares. "What the heck are you doing to this thing? The Starters completely fried!" Earl nearly yelled out to Han, who seemed like he didn't give a crap. But then again, I think that was just his natural attitude.

He raised a black eyebrow, and popped another chip into his mouth- a small smirk forming on his lips. "Then fix it," he said in a ridiculous monotone. I rolled my eyes, and gave up any idea of impressing him- he probably wasn't even worth it...HA! Yeah right, he was sizzling hot!

I quickly turned my back to him and started a conversation with Neela, about the need for a coffee shop in this deprived country. She laughed and agreed, before being cut off by Reiko's incessant yells and Japanese rambles. Neela sighed, rolling her eyes and holding up her finger to postpone what she was going to say- walking over toward the frustrated mechanic. Which left me alone. To compensate I anxiously bit my fingernails, occasionally getting caught in Hans random glances and swiftly turning my back to him. I could feel his eyes on my back, and could only imagine him laughing at me. Ugh, what a douche! I thought, fiercely shaking my head and bouncing my butt off of Neela's car.

"Yummy, yummy, nice jeans Mama!" I heard some obnoxious dude ask from behind me, as I passed by a few guys to reach Neela trying to avoid Han. Any woman in their right mind would say to go jump off a bridge, and oh, how I wanted to yell Spanish profanities a them, but I was given a sudden urge of independence. Straightening my posture, I slowly walked past them looking in their direction and winked. Receiving some whistles, and a few vulgar comments I really shouldn't repeat- I laughed walking away.

I couldn't help but look up finding Han looking over at me with something that looked like shock written across his face, haha, succkkkkeerrr. I rolled my eyes, and popped my head under his car's hood where Neela, Reiko, and Earl seemed to be plastered. "What up?" I asked, scanning everyones enlightened faces.

"Nothin' I think we got it. Han? Start her up!" Earl sighed, everyone pulling their heads from under the cars well-cleaned hood. Han obeyed, and turned the key before pounding on the gas, but instead of a powerful rumble it made an embarrassing chugging noise. Han seemed to cringe, and I could understand why- it truly was a beautiful car. And I think I knew what the problem was, but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to draw so much attention to myself so soon. Okay, that was a lie! But I just didn't want to help that incredibly hot guy who made me want to vomit every time I glanced over at him.

I groaned, crossing my arms and walking in a pointless circle. "What's wrong?" Neela questioned. I shrugged, "nothin'"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, I know I've known you for the maximum of 2 hours- but, no offense, you're pretty easy to read. Now, what's wrong?" I laughed, she was right.

"I think I know what's wrong with the car," I whispered under my breath, I really didn't know what was wrong with me but I wasn't feeling very good at the moment- and I just wanted to go home. Home! That was the first time ever I've wanted to go home. Man, I am full of shocks and surprises.

"Then do your thing girl," she chuckled, pulling her fuzzy coat tighter around her shoulders- I did the same as I shivered at a sudden gust of wind.

I shook my head, and watched on the sidelines as Earl, Twinkie (who finally got rejected by his hoe), Takashi and Han tried to find the problem. It pained me to see them like this, all surpassing their mental capacity and randomly throwing words in like 'Carburetor Inducer' and 'Automatic-Clutch Control..' I sighed, rolling my eyes. Boys will be boys.

I finally made my grand entrance, and pushed Twinkie out of the way while pulling my head under the hood. "What's the damage?" I asked trying to hold back my excitement, as I gazed longingly at the beautifully powerful engine block before me. I tried to channel all my excitement into my toes, all ten piggies curling under in my Pastry sneakers.

I looked up, a smile easily visible on my painted red lips. Tekashi looked a bit surprised, yet smug. Twinkie was glaring over my shoulder, and Han...well, I didn't know him for very long, and I already had come to a conclusion. J-erkkkk, Wa,ddd! But that was ok, he was still hot.

I shook the thought out of my head, and listened to Earl as he told me what he thought was wrong with Han's car. "I think it's the starter, but-"

"-I think it's the carburetor." Reiko spat out from behind, then a rampage of what I could understand as Japanese curse words spill from behind me in all directions. Han sighed and rolled his eyes, forcefully pushing against the car making it jerk backwards, leaving me alone under the hood. I rummaged around getting myself acquainted with the car, trying to find the main source of the problem- as I heard a burst of fiery Japanese curse words. I laughed, them obviously not helping me but I started to feel more at home then ever. It sort of reminded me of how my dad's garage used to be like. Loud rap music in the background, of course back at my dad's shop it was more Pitbull then Tereyaki Boyz. The loud brightly colored vocabulary, the smell of motor oil, and the most important ingredient: the cars.

I chuckled at my vivid memories- as I memorized the patterns the engine made. Running a dirty hand along the hard lines, I instantly found the problem. Giving it a light wiggle, I quietly pulled my head out from under the hood with a proud smile and slammed the hood down.

I giggled to myself before whipping my greasy hands on my pants and watching my new friends fight. My arms crossed, I smiled- trying to memorize some of the words they spat at one another. You never know when you need to use a few Japanese curses! My eyes followed Neela, then Twinkie, Earl, and Reiko...But then I realized Han went missing. What the he-? "So, you gotta thing for cars?" A voice came from behind, making me jump half a foot in the air. Didn't you know by now? I'm easily scared, even if it was only by someone who had one of the meekest voices on the planet!

I spun around, it was Han...of course! " Yeah," I shrugged, turning my back. "I guess." I really had nothing to say to him, well, I probably could say more but it would end up like word vomit. 'Race cars are hot.' Or 'I like your face.' You see? Word vomit!

"You've worked with cars before." I turned, that was odd. It was more a statement then anything. I shrugged again, but this time slightly more curious.

"What gave me up?"

He shrugged now, munching on a newfound bag of pretzels. What was wrong with this dude? Did he have a tapeworm?..."I can just tell."

"Oh, really? And how did the all powerful Master Han, tell, per say?" I crossed my arms straightening my back, trying to seem bigger and more intimidating- though he was still a good six or seven inches taller then me.

"I don't know _Darla_, why don't you tell me?" he gave out a mocking tone, before giving me another smug grin. And backing away into the crowed, leaving me alone, to fester in my own thoughts...I was stunned, who did he? How could he? Why did he? I couldn't seem to finish ANY of my fast-paced sentences that fluttered in my head, there was only one thought that was running crystal clear in my mind. WHAT THE HECK!


	4. Do I NEED to party?

**Howdy, everyone!**

**Okay, okay, first off I know it's been *cough* two years *cough* but I really wanted to at least **_**try **_**and see where this story will lead, I left it at such a weird place it really couldn't go anywhere. So I'm apologizing! **

**This is kind of a practice run, I want to know what you guys think. I'm terrible at spelling/grammar and I'm doing this all by myself, and I want to know if I can do it. So please be kind lol. If you see any Error's do forgive me, I'm trying **_**very **_**hard lol.**

**Again, sorry for the wait, hope everyone likes this chapter. Not much Han, but it will defiantly get better, just bare with me.**

**Enjoy-3 WarriorPrincess...XOXOXOXO**

I still was shocked about last nights ordeals, and ehhh, _Han_. I mean how the heck did he know my _real _name? Twinkie could have always blabbed, but I asked and he swore on a stack of Sports Illustrated he hadn't told a single soul about my secret alter ego! How in gods name had he figured out my name? Yellow Pages? No! Telepathic powers?...Maybe...Nahh...Ninja! Yeah, he's a Ninja!

I growled, before giving up- finally looking down at my watery food that I think was supposed to be soup. I pulled the spoon up to my lips, before taking a large mouthful. Still thinking of how smug _he _was, what a dou-"owwwwww!..." I yelped at the pain of hot smoldering soup burning the walls of my now callused mouth. I fiercely pushed the bowel (of what I realized was Udon soup) aside, helplessly slamming my head against the cafeteria's table. I heard light giggles around me, but didn't have the strength or the intuition to look and see who was laughing at me. I just sighed, and could only imagine what the other students where saying about me behind my back. Sometimes it was a real blessing not being fluent in Japanese. Most of the words I knew I learned watching Ni Hao Ki-layan, I wasn't even sure if I was learning Japanese of _Chinese_.

"Hey!..." I heard a voice slip next to me, then the feeling of something slightly pointy poking me in the arms. I peaked over my arms, and found Neela poking me with her chopsticks. "Uhh, forehead." she laughed, before starting on her lunch. Forehead? What.

I crossed my eyes, finding a dirty napkin stuck to my face. Nice. Just a great way to top off a crappy day, public humiliation! I ripped it from my skin, straightening my posture, and taking another slurp of soup, FIRST blowing on it. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin' just... thinking..." I shrugged.

"So, how'd you like last night?" She asked under her breath.

"It was great, I mean, the cars where amazing...And the guys weren't that bad either."

She laughed, "yeah, I know what you mean. Speaking of guys, I was talking to Tekashi, and he said Han wa-"

"Ehhhhh, I don't want to hear about _him _for the rest of the day. I mean, I don't like to judge, but man! What a jerk! And I mean, how _dare _he call me by my real name! Only friends can call me _DARLA_. I mean, common! How did he find out me _real _name anyway!..." I realized I was not only yelling but was also rambling. Blushing slightly I adjusted in my seat, and jumped at the sight of Twinkie replacing the once empty seat next to me. "Jeez! Where did _you _come from?"

"Ahh, Algebra?" He answered his hands held up in defense, I guess I couldn't blame him I was really being a pain. "So, what you two talking about?"

"Apparently _Han_." Neela laughed finishing her lunch.

"Ohhhhhh..." Twinkie mocked, his eyebrow raised. I was going to kill somebody, and since Twinkie was within arms reach he'd be my first victim. "Yeah, don't mind him- he's..." he thought for a minute.

"Eccentric, when he needs to be." Neela finished for him.

"I was going to say a Pimp, but thats good to."

"Oh, so you two are big Pimpin's huh?" I asked sarcastically, letting out my first laugh of the day.

Neela laughed, though I think Twinkie was being serious about the whole _Han _thing. But I wasn't _that_ shocked, Han seemed like the type. I listened in on Neela's conversation, with herself. I simply Oo'd and Ahh'd on the right verses trying to be best company for her as I could, as we walked down the halls to our next class. Twinkie had abandoned us a long while back, leaving me as Neela's entertainment. I still was replaying the conversation between me and _Han _in my mind, and couldn't believe why my mind kept thinking about _him_.

I found myself in the middle of class, blocking out any other noise then the sound of bombshells going off inside my mind. I never thought I had split personalities, but oh, how I was wrong.

_**Hey? Jett? What the heck are you doing here, when you can go hit it off with HAN? If you know what I mean? **_I cringed; I could just imagine my little devilish side giving myself a flirty look.

_No! That guys a schmuck! You are an independent woman, who can-_

_**Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, you seemed real independent when you where following Twinkie around like a puppy dog! I mean, if you wanna follow somebody around you should follow HAN!**_

_You shut up! You're giving her ideas! We don't want her to turn into a whore! I mean, common! We a're trying to make her LESS like Sharyl, not her freaking spitting image! _My angelic side was giving a pretty good argument, though I was temping to side with my more rebellious emotion.

_**What SHE have anything to do with HAN?**_

_Everything! And stop saying his name like that; you're making our skin tingle. And that's the LAST thing we need happening! _My good side was right, I didn't. But to be perfectly honest, I couldn't help it! It seemed to come second nature to me.

_**What? Like this? HAN? HAN? HANNNNNNNNN!...**_

_STOP IT!...That's annoying!..._

I anxiously fidgeted in my hard wooden seat, my butt cheeks cramping up...But, I guess you guys didn't need to know that. Then the thought of Han, staring at me from across the parking lot the same way he had last night. He looked at me strangely, almost like he was still trying to figure me out...Like he knew me; and the strange thing was, I thought I knew him. I didn't know where, but I just did.

_**Man, he's yummy!**_

My evil little voice was really shoving me off the deep end, and couldn't help but fantasize. I finally relaxed, slouching slightly in my chair. I sighed, imagining my hair whipping hard against my face the wind streaming through my fingers; as my dream convertible whizzed by traffic. The scenery was back home in New Mexico; I sighed trying to remember the warmth of the desert sun on my skin. But it wasn't the warm New Mexican sun that made every nerve on my body tingle, but the man who was sitting in the drivers seat. His free hand intertwined with mine, as we _drifted _down the long stretch of highway in front of us. I turned to face him, but was interrupted by the bell; and a sharp feeling in my back.

I spun around facing Neela, she was now on her feet and pulling me by the arm. Man, she was strong for her size. "What's wrong with you today? Your out of it." we pulled off our slippers, and tried to pull our shoes on. She was trying to stretch her sling back heels on, as I zipped up my favorite pair of green knee length Dr. Marten boots.

"Ahh, nothin' just still _contemplating _last night." I laughed. _**Yeah, if that's what you wanna call it!**_

"Oh," she smiled, a sly look on her face. We where now walking out of school, and to a parking garage where her car was. "Cause if I didn't know any better; I'd think you have the hots for a certain Japanese native... And his name rhymes with..." she froze in her tracks, but since we where both arm and arm I stopped too. _**CRAP! She's onto us!**_

People zoomed passed us, they made bee's look like snails. I started going cross eyed trying to concentrate on just one person! "Darn."

"What?" I snapped my head towards Neela, who looked slightly flustered; but kept on leading me to the garage again. "Nothin' rhymes with Han." she giggled a girly laugh, before rounding the corner to find a parking garage type thing.

"Okay, first of all, I don't have the _hots _for _Han_," _**Yes you do! **_"And second of all, I was just trying to...figure out why he knew my name. I mean the only people who know my name are you and Twinkie."

"Chill, girl! I honestly don't know why your so offensive about it anyway." She started, as she went up to a window where she would had a guy behind the dirty glass a ticket; and handed her the keys of her car.

"I'm not OFFENSIVE!" I replied, slightly over the volume I intended on speak. I get very aggressive when under pressure. She chuckled, was she stepped back and watched as the ferris wheel full of cars came around. I still wasn't used to that, I stood in utter shock as it slowly came to her little Mazda.

We piled in her car, throwing our bags in the back; before she started her up. The sound of a V6 blurring out the background noise of the busy street we pulled onto. "So did you plan on what your wearing tonight?"

I shrugged, "not really. Why?"

She turned onto a busy highway, pulling it into second gear. "Okay, well maybe I can take you to my place and we can find you something to wear."

My eyebrows creased, "what?"

"Twinkie hadn't told you about tonight?"

"I'm not following; what's going on tonight?"

She sighed, "after every other race, we go to a _party_. Usually at clubs; so that the winners can _gloute _and we can bask in their glory." she laughed. _Club? That's never a good thing. _

"Yeah, Ahhh, no offense but clubs aren't exactly my..._thing_."

She laughed, making a choking noise. "Man, Twinkie didn't tell you anything did he? That's one of the rules, if your crew goes, you go. And since you know about drifting already, your kinda in our crew by default."

_Great. _"But it's alright, I'll set you up." For some reason that didn't sound very reassuring.

Three hours, a hair straightener, 6 inch platforms, a heavy artillery of makeup, and an extremely uncomfortably tight black sequin dress later I was dressed and ready to party. Well, I _looked _ready to party, but my demeanor said otherwise.

It wasn't until the car ride to the club that I realized I was knee buckling teeth chattering nervous. "So who's gonna be here anyway?" I managed to choke out, quickly gulping back excess saliva...I drool when I get nervous...Yeah, gross, I know.

"Uhhmm, everyone." Neela said. Great, that meant _Han. _That guy really gave me the creepies. Neela glanced over towards me as she drove obviously noticing my anxiety and jumpy knees, and she chuckled. "Don't worry, you look great. We're gonna have a good time, and you'll get home before your bedtime." She gave mocking tone that made me feel even sicker, and I didn't care if it showed on my face.

I heard her sigh beside me. "Theres a bet." She said it so fast I wasn't even sure she said it, but I snapped my head in her direction. "What?" I asked utterly confused.

"The guys," she sighed again, making a left turn in the process. "Tekashi, Morimoto, Twinkie, Earl..._Han. _There's a bet, Tekashi Morimoto and Han don't think you'r going to show up."

"Ohh, great!" I hissed throwing up my hands, anger bubbling over every inch of my body. "They all think I'm a flake!"

"Actually, Twinkie and Earl think you'll show up. They where trying to save your honor." she laughed, it wasn't funny, at all.

"Wait I thought I _had _to go?"

Neela mischievously giggled, an evil expression creeping up on her face. "Well, I _was _right about the whole _crew _thing, but you didn't _have _to go. I just figured you needed to have a fun time." She laughed.

"NEELA!..." I said it angrily but I couldn't be mad at her she was laughing way to hard, which only caused me to laugh.

"Plus," She cleared her throat, pulling into a suspiciously dark looking alleyway and into a parking garage. "I really want to see how Han will react with you being in that dress." She let out some weird noise that sounded like some perverted panther, before parking her car. I cringed, and thought for a moment...That's actually not a half bad idea.

Unfortunately my nerves started to go crazy, because to actually get to the club we apparently had to descend two floors _underground _which involved an elevator. It was even the five seconds into the descent towards the floor and I could already hear the _thump, thump, thump, _of techno music. Then the _ding _of the door bell, and the doors slid open and a pounding bass erupted from the dance floor scaring me slightly. I looked over towards Neela, who was smiling and searching for Takashi at the same time.

I followed her through groups of people, until we where in the center of the dance floor. "You stay here, I'm gonna go find somebody, kay?" I could really only hear every other word, so I simply nodded and stood there like an idiot as I watched her disappear into the crowed. I don't know how long I stood there, feeling like an utter idiot standing there in the middle of the dance floor, the only person _not _dancing!

I had enough I wanted to go, I wanted to be curled up in bed reading a book, eating my Aunt's burnt food. Pushing through bodies of people, I paused my eyes catching a stern glare that was blocking my exit.

Han stood there, a drink in hand, women pooling around him like some sick cult, but he wasn't looking at them he was actually looking at me. Ha! Eat that sucker! I could have slapped myself, but I was too content with myself and the expression on his face. He looked agitated, nervous, something that looked like accusation, but what made me _really_ happy, was the look of pure anger boiling up on his usually calm face.

Maybe this will be fun after all...


	5. She Can't Be That Bad

_**Hey everyone! *screams like an idiot***_

_**I'm so proud of myself! I finished Chapter 5!….. I really hope you guys like this one, the next one's gonna be a lot of fun to write soooo… **_

_**I tried to write this one fast, so the grammars awful I'm sure, but I'm on a roll. So hopefully ya'll can forgive me for all my errors. Pwetty, Pwetty pwease? *baby eyes* **_

_**Okay, so I figured I'd add music to this chapter, cause their after all in a club…So please check out the music too, it really set's the mood for the chapter :D…**_

.com/watch?v=RzKaqAR9Zjo ... _**And, yes, that IS a song from the new Fame movie, lol…What? I like that song…**_

_**Anyway, enjoy…Warrior Princess122 3.…xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

I was self conscious, annoyed, and in a short cocktail dress... I wasn't having the greatest time of my life, though the face that Han gave me when I walked into the loud crowded club did give my confidence a slight boost. He gave me the same look my dad used to give me when I started wearing makeup.

And if you don't know what that look is like then let me break it down for you, it goes a little like this. Eyebrows tighter then a rubber-band, squinty 'are-you-nuts?' eyes, and the most cramped annoyed look you could ever imagine; but Han's topped that. If that where possible. He looked tighter then a pickle jar.

Which of course only made me feel better, what? I enjoy watching him suffer!

Anyway, I'll skip down to the really good part...

I danced for a good hour with Neela, my feet started to ache so sat down near the bar, I wasn't able to drink quiet yet and didn't really think I should. For the record it's not because I'm a goody-goody or anything, it's cause Laurie can smell alcohol three miles away in every direction so I wanted to be safe. So I just asked for Sprite instead, and ended up with something called Ramuné, that actually tasted pretty good. As I sipped on my Japanese soda I scanned the club. It was packed, I couldn't go four feet without bumping into somebody or get brushed up by some dude. Though I wasn't really entirely upset about the whole ordeal, I did after all get to dance with some really hot guys!

I looked down at the black six inch stiletto's I was wearing, I was surprised how numb my feet where as I tried to get the blood back into my sore toes. But it wasn't the tight short silvery 'look-at-me' dress Neela forced me to wear, (for the record, she claimed it made my butt look awesome. I think she was lying) or the six inch man killer heels or even the way my hair was poker straight (Thank god for flat irons.) that gave me the feeling I was being watched.

I tried looking every which way, giving myself whip lash from turning my head so many times. I finally stood up, my feet still aching but I wasn't completely paralyzed. I wasn't entirely sure about tomorrow, but I was mobile at the moment.

I stalked the club, eying everyone occasionally getting my body smooshed into some random dudes chest or stepping on some chicks toes. By the fourth time I ran over someone's foot, I was pelted with unidentified Japanese curse words and forcefully pushed backwards. To my relief I didn't land on hard concrete, but was disappointed when I realized my landing was warm and a little soft, I turned in my seat and found a drunken Morimoto.

Great, I thought to myself. My body was squashed up against his from the force of the crowed, I was beginning to really feel claustrophobic. "I kn...knew you'd do this eventually...You find me irresistible don't you?" Oh, man was he drunk. The guys around him laughed, and I sighed. What ya gonna do? Boys will by boys.

"Yah, real hot Mo," I scoffed sarcastically. I officially decided Morimoto was way to long a name for some small town girl who lives with people named with a maximum of three syllables to pronounce, and gave him a nickname-Mo. It really was more of a dog name though, nicknames where meant for friends like mine. But Mo was far from being my friend, I'd much rather call him Pig but that was already occupied by a certain Han Lue.

"Ahh, you gotta...pe...pet, name for me..." he managed to slur, getting a little hazy eyed in the process.

"Don't flatter yourself, I fell."

He chuckled, before draping his arm around my shoulder. I could hear my skin hissing in protest, just as fast as his arm snaked it's way onto my poor skin, I fiercely flipped it off. Unfortunately, I was stuck squashed up against his lap as I anticipated the next space I could squeeze my body into, so I just sat there feeling like a total slut and completely hopeless. I had to get off his lap and fast, I was getting physically ill, awkwardly getting pushed against him like this.

I swear I was going crazy, well, crazier then usual. I groaned and flinched at the sharp pain that shot through my foot, coiling back my aching feet. I can't believe people where actually stepping on each other! Finally I found a spot on the dance floor, and with as much force I could must pushed off Morimoto's chest, roughly slamming into someone, tall, strong, and...ehh, Han. _Figures_! I thought to myself before coiling back like a wounded snake.

I was so cowardly! Couldn't I have just thought of something snappy to say? Or even walk away with a twinkle in my eye, while flipping my hair and wiggling my butt? Okay, that's probably the only _good _advice Sheryl had ever taught me in my life...

But my body seemed to disobey my brain and just stood there in front of Morimoto, Tekashi and all those other pains in my neck, aimlessly starring up at Han with the blankest expression on my face. Though my face was blanker then my thought process he seemed to have stolen all my rational thoughts and emotions, throwing them at me with his gorgeously mellow eyes…Did I just think that? Bad girl! Bad girl! It only took him half a second to glare me down, and I instantly knew what he was feeling...It kinda freaked me out. I could just feel myself shrinking by the minute…

He forced passed me, knocking shoulders, and not even caring to turn around and apologize. But I should have expected that much from him. I couldn't help but walk away a heavy blush rising in my cheeks. It wasn't just the fact I was practically giving Morimoto a lap-dance, but the expression Han gave me. He looked disappointed…disgusted…almost mad, and a little...jealous? But it was probably just me. I mean why in the world would H- "hey? Hey? You? Hoe?" I heard some chick yell behind me in a heavy Japanese accent. Was she talking to me? No,

she couldn't have.

I quickened my pace despite the sharp pains that, where shooting up and down my exposed legs, I had to get out of there. My head started to spin from the loud music and the lack of air, forcing me to take the closet exit into the street. I wasn't sure if it was the whole Morimoto problem, or the Han issue but I was feeling sick.

I could feel someone following me, when suddenly I felt a small hand wrap around my arm I was jerked backwards and spun around. What the-? "You. Who do you tink' you are?" She was small A LOT smaller then me, and I mean petite. But despite her dainty starchier she seemed to have a big attitude. And though she seemed to be rude and obnoxious, she was like most of these women around here, very pretty.

"Ahh..." I thought for a moment, Jett Toretto? Or my super secret rapper name J-T? Before I could think of something smart or funny to say she cut me off.

"Nevermind, I don't need to know. All I know, is what you are and that's a floozy."

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"Don't ever." she put emphasis on ever, before reaching on her tippy toes to force a sharp poke into my right shoulder. "Touch my boyfriend, whore." She took a step back and put her hand on her hip before laughing and staggering towards a disoriented Morimoto who seemed to pop out of the heavy strobe lights like a Ninja!

Oh, great! I thought, inwardly screaming at myself and Neela both for persuading my common sense to go to this stupid thing! "Takes one to know one." I replied under my breath, before turning around and starting for the exit again. I haven't even been here a week and I already have an archenemy!

"What?" she scowled, walking into my path blocking escape plan A. Okay, escape plan B...bathroom window? No, not in these shoes, or this dress.

"Please move." I said through gritted teeth, I was holding back the chained little red furry monster that was eating at my patience.

The girl pushed me back causing me to fall backwards, and to my dismay I fell into the one person I didn't want to see at the moment-Han. What was with this guy? He seemed to be at the worst moment every time!

He held me up from under my arms like a baby, as he yelled something in Japanese to the girl.

She laughed, then spat at my feet…Ewww…

**That little- Are you going to let her do that to us? Or are you going to convince Han that you are officially little baby?**

I could see my own little devil dancing around my shoulder taunting me, finally letting the Latino in my blood go wild I exploded. Pushing out of Hans grasp, I charged for the little girl yelling in every Spanish curse word I knew.

She jumped back; once I finally got to my H's in my Spanish cursing alphabet everyone in the entire club was silent and staring at us. Han quickly snatched one of my arms from behind, I glanced down at my hand…It was fisted, obviously he thinks I don't have enough self control not to punch her…Whatever.

I was shocked how quiet everyone was, as I gawked around the room of people whispering amongst each other. It was strange, though she was the one who started this little _tussle, _but I knew with all my heart they where all talking about me. Great, I'm going to have to walk around with a paper bag over my head at school tomorrow!

But I didn't care, she walked towards me finally stopping inches away from my face a smug grin wiped across it. "Your right." She glanced towards Han, "she isn't even worth it." I gasped, roughly snatching back my arm from his grasp, tugging at the hem of my dress adjusting myself. I wasn't sure who I was more mad at? The girl? Or Han, for that ridiculously offensive comment?

I flipped my head to the side glaring at Han, he noticed my staring but didn't make eye contact, he just stood their staring back at Takashi who was ghosting in the distance. "Yeah, know what?" I held back the worst curse I could think of from escaping my lips, and bit the inside of my cheek. "Just back off…" I stood my ground, before letting my shoulders relax and taking my first step to head for the exit of this god forsaken place. Like my dad always told me, a boy can fight but a man knows when to walk away, or in my case woman.

"_ME_?" The girl shrieked, then came what I never expected, a hard punch in the eye. That little tramp hit me! "Oh, _heck _no!" I seethed, fire coming through my ears like one of those Bug's Bunny cartoons. Spinning on my numbed heels, I stomped towards her pushing her back into Morimoto, who was now smiling in excitement. By now everyone in the club was crowded around us, and we where the only ones making a sound.

The little punk gained her composer then fisted her tiny hand ready to take another swing, but before she could lung towards my sore and probably now puffy eye, a large hand caught her arm. "Let's not fight ladies." Han's mellow voice barely audible to my ringing ears. Oh, yeah, now I'm worth it, huh! You piece of crap! I don't need you saving me!

I was just about to verbalize my thoughts, when Tekashi stepped from the crowed with a shocked looking Neela and Twinkie trailing behind. "Yes, Han's right, why fight? When you can race?…" He said it almost like a snake would, hissing the last sentence, staring me down as he said it.

Twinkie went wide eyed off in the distance, and I noticed Neela anxiously shuffle in the corner of my vision. They didn't think I could do it, I know they didn't, but more reason to show them what I could do! I mean for goodness sakes I'm a Toretto! Driving's in my blood. I looked at the girl who was also staring at me, she gave a predatory smile before completely turning around and leaning on her toes to plant a sloppy kiss on Mo's lips…Yuck. "I'm gonna need your car." She breathed after they stopped sucking face, turning to me again, she let out a whiny giggle. "Don't worry it won't take long."

Oh, no she didn't! "Okay, then…" Tekashi looked down towards Neela who was obviously hiding, not wanting to offer her car to the Newbie, hey I didn't blame her. He chuckled, then looked at Earl from over the heads of the massive crowed, nope. "Well, I don't see how she's gonna be able to race without a ca-"

"She can take mine." Everyone's attention was ripped from me and Tekashi towards Han, who was twirling a set of keys around his finger. He gave a half hearted laugh, before throwing me the keys. "I mean how bad can she be?" Everyone around me laughed, except me and Han who where having a conversation telepathically. I'll tell you exactly what we were saying too…

**Me: How bad can she be? Are you serious!…For your information I'm a **_**very **_**good driver!**

**Han: You were probably 'good' back home, but this is Tokyo we don't have all that space you do…Handling's different here.**

**Me: I'll manage. And what makes you think I even **_**want **_**to drive **_**your **_**stupid car?**

**Han: *smug chuckle* I see when you stare…You want to ride it, it's obvious…**

**Me: Ha! Your so smug!**

"Alright! We have a race!" Tekashi replied, raising his hands and pointing towards the exit everyone obeying and flooding out obviously heading for the streets. Oh, god, what have I done? I stood there staring at the set of keys in my hand, the brass burning a hole in my fingers to match the glare that Han gave me, burning into my skull. Then I heard loud giggling, flipping my head towards the annoy noise. Eyebrows knit I was completely confused, until Han passed by me two girls on each arm, a blank expression on my face. "Don't scratch her up to bad, em?" Then his groupies laughed, before he lead all four of them to the elevators…I think I'm going to hurl…

I felt a wave of emotions rush over me, I knit my eyebrows trying to figure out the strange mixture of feelings. Anger, embarrassment, anxiety, guilt, and…to my frustration _jealousy_?…Nah, probably just my nerves…

Looking up Twinkie caught my eye, he gave me a pitiful glance before digging his hands in his pockets and staring down at his shoes, the rest of the partiers excitedly piling up in the tight elevator anticipating how bad I'm going to get my butt handed to me…

Despite the anxiety in the atmosphere, I was still hung on Han's words…_'She can't be __**that **__bad.'_


	6. El Diablo's Mazda

**_Hey everyone!_**

_**First of all, I'm soooo... sorry for taking forever for writing this chapter. This was actually not meant to be so long, but, alas it happened! So, sorry about that. **_

_**Also, I'm planning on writing half of the next chapter in Han's POV, you know, just as a trial run. What do you guys think? Should I try and do it? I'm actually very scared of completely ruining Han, lol...So please, you guys I need your reviews!**_

**_Second, I wanna thank everyone for taking there time to review, it means a lot to me and gives me inspiration! So don't forget to review! If you do, I'll giving everyone a virtual cookie! =D_**

**_FirstImpulse- Thanks for the helpful criticism, I tried my best to add more detail in this chapter, that's why it was so long! ;) It's weird because usually, I'm pretty good with detail, I think I just figured everyone would get board if the chapters where all freakishly long :/... Anyway thank you for the pleasant comment about Jett, she enjoyed it! LOL. JKJK. _**

**_Emzy2k11-LOL, Thank you! That's all I can say, thank you. I wrote this chapter three times, until getting it the way it is now. You really did save me! I was about half way finished with it when I got your review, and I realized...'oh, my gosh! She's right! I'm unintentionally following the movie!' Anyway, thanks for the review and showing an interest. Hope I don't disappoint :) _**

**_Like always, sorry about my spelling/grammar, I know it's terrible XO..._**

**_Jett's Head music: No Competition by, Mystic (LOVE this song :D) .com/watch?v=UmsqNEgSUug _**

"Okay!" Tekashi raised his hands, jumping on the roof of some Honda s2000 to look over the massive crowd, the heads of excited club goers bopping up and down anticipating what awaited the new girl. "We'll even out the playing field for the gaijin…" He glanced towards me I, of course, blushed.

"So this is a street race…" Everyone groaned, and some guy even threw a piece of trash at me! Jerk! "They'll start here…" He pointed past the lines of cars that where obviously parked there for bragging privileges, towards the tall stacks of the now rising red smoke that erupted from the smoke bombs intricately set as a finish line.

"Then go east and cut through Hachiko Square, then go north to Udagawacho Station, and then back here…"

Reiko who happened to be standing beside me, looked up at me with a worried expression. I know exactly what she was thinking; how the heck is she supposed to remember all that!… As if hearing my thoughts Tekashi gave me a domineering side-glance, snickering at my obviously overloaded expression, then back at the Drift Kings humble followers.

"Rules. No Nas, this is a clean race." He looked at Mo's girlfriend (who I found out is named Izumi), she laughed and crossed her arms in a mocking way. What? They don't think I can win without Nitrous Oxide? Typical.

"No cellphone, radio, walkie talkie; absolutely no outside communications…Humm…" He was directly looking at me now, making me feel utterly uncomfortable, then he smiled…it was creepy. "Let's make things fun…no GPS systems…"

That's when a loud unison "Ooooo…" lifted from the crowd, it was, of course, aimed at me. I'm sure that chick knows Tokyo like the back of her hand. I'm toast.

I couldn't help but scan the crowd, most of them where laughing, whispering, or staring, I tried to ignore them. So I decided to search for Han's Mazda, it took me a couple minutes but I finally found it. It looked like a stallion amongst ponies…Did, I just say that?…

Sitting there right next to a golden colored Nissian, and all it's dangerously fast looking glory. I gulped imagining myself behind the wheel of that bad boy, and I instantly got what my dad used to call the 'pedal crazies.' The Teretto blood that was pounding through my Latino veins instantly grew hot, and I felt like I could do anything, maybe even win my first race in Tokyo?

I was in the peak of a major car high, but my blood instantly went ice water cold once I saw who was leaning against the cars bumper. Han, with some cheap looking slut, she was whispering something in his ear obviously something funny because he laughed. This man had to have some form of telepathy, because it seemed he knew whenever I was thinking about him…I mean, talking about him in my head…Yeah…

Still laughing he locked eyes with me for a moment, Tekashi's voice fading into the background. He was staring me down, a smug smile playing on the bottom of his pink lips. Narrowing my eyes I quickly rolled them and gave him my best 'stop-bothering-me,' expression. Usually by then, guys would just look away slightly intimidated and leave me be; Dom always told me I had facial expressions that would kill if possible…I believe him.

But Han was different, he just kept staring…Those dark brown eyes burning into my own, I'd admit he'd always make me feel self conscious with that stare, it was just so intense. The intensity of his glare was so powerful…And for some reason something was tugging at the back of my mind. Every time I looked at him, or even thought of him the back of my head started to reel, as if something was strangely familiar…But I guess he just knew what to do to women, and it was just one of his many tricks.

Well, sorry, pappi, this girl knows your type. I've been raised around plenty of em!

I fought back the urge to flip him the finger and walk away stomping, instead I decided against it and tried to remember he's lending me his car. Taking in a heavy breath I broke eye contact and stared back up at Tekashi who was obviously talking about me, because he was speaking in Japanese. But I didn't care; I was just uncomfortable from the feeling of someone staring at me from behind…like I didn't already know who it was.

Two minutes later Neela shyly came up beside me and looped her arm around mine, as we walked to Han; everyone dispersing in all different places getting themselves comfortable on top of cars and trashcans as they waited for the Gaijin to get her butt kicked. I tried to get in my zone, which involved no talking, but apparently Neela had something to say because- "I'm sorry." She blurted.

We stopped in the center of all the madness; I looked at her in confusion. I knew why she was apologizing; I wasn't that stupid, I just wanted her to squirm a little. Man, am I a bad friend or what?

"You needed my help and I wasn't there for you, and-"

"Look, it's fine. I gotta go-" I looked in Han's general direction, he was preoccupied with his slut but I acted like he was calling me over; Neela was looking at me, she didn't notice. "Han wants me."…Shouldn't that be the other way around?

Shut up!

Snatching my arm out of her grasp, I nearly ran to Han. Man, I never thought I'd say that sentence in my entire life.

Almost falling on my face I stumbled on my ridiculously tall spikes on my feet sending myself slamming into the side of his car shaking it a little, the girl in front of him started to giggle. I could tell he was laughing too, his back was facing me but I could just tell by the way his shoulders shook. Jerk.

Adjusting myself, I tried to listen in on the conversation Han had with his little whore, but after about ten seconds I realized they where bickering in Japanese and ironically I couldn't even say hello without messing up the words.

She wasn't like the typical Japanese chick around here, she was a little curvier and looked like she had some Spanish in her somewhere…Uhhhggg… "Poor thing, can't even walk…"

Oh, no she did not! Little tramp! What was it with all the women around here? Do I have a sign on my forehead or something? She walked away before completely turning around blowing a kiss to Han, gross, and shooting me a look of daggers. The first thing that came to mind was to stick out my tongue, and I did just that. She rolled her eyes, and flipped her poker straight black hair wiggling her oversized rear in the process, trashy little-

"A bit more childish then usual tonight, aren't we?" Han's voice broke through my buzzing mind, snapping my head in his general direction I found him standing in front of me.

I didn't remember him being so tall, which was odd because I was the tallest in my family, being a Latino and a decent five nine you tend to look down to people. But not Han, he seemed so much bigger then me…I didn't like it. Coughing I let out an awkward groan, as I tried to make myself seem bigger by straightening my spine, it didn't work.

I looked up at him, and I mean actually looked at him for the first time that night. I couldn't help but gasp in shock. He actually…looked…good. I mean he wore his usual get up, a pair of converse, jeans, black tee shirt, and a hoodie. But his hair was different; it was shorter and was slicked back. It actually looked really good, and I nearly kicked myself as I tried to suppress the urge to reach out and run my fingers through it. Just do it! From the looks of it, he doesn't seem to have a problem with women violating his personal space…

Shut up! Just, shut up! "Whatever!" I sneered, turning around slamming my palms against the Mazda's roof in frustration. The pain that was shooting into my left eye down my neck into my shoulder was beginning to worsen due to stress, and I just wanted to be home. Rubbing my temps, I waited for some smart pain in the butt remark from Han but nothing came.

Suddenly I could feel someone leaning on the car beside me, I opened my eyes. Han was looking at me with a blank expression, leaning his arms on his car. I didn't realize how big his arms where…Hmmm… "I just wanted to have a new start." I growled under my breath, slamming my head against the hard metal of the car instantly turning my headache from a dull pain to a fiery migraine.

Han sighed, "listen…I'd be lying if I'd tell you that you don't have to go through with this…" I chuckled; I was crazy if I expected Han, of all people, to give me some form of comfort. "But, everyone here can tell your good with cars. It comes naturally to you, and that scares people…"

Did he actually… just… compliment me? Han? Complement? Me?… I looked up at him with hopeful eyes; my lips betrayed me, and a smile crept up on my face. Staring deep into those dark pools of black, my stomach started to tighten…I think I'm gonna be sick! Before I had that mouth watering Ralph-y feeling, Han coughed and forcefully pushed off his car. I rolled my body against his car, my butt pressed against the drivers window with my elbows draped against the cool metal of his Mazda, both of us watching people walk passed us whispering amongst themselves. "…Yeah…" Was all I could mutter…

Han crossed his arms, his action gaining my attention; I couldn't help but let my roaming eyes drift towards the sculpted muscles of his neck.

Ouuiiiiii…Ay Dios Mio, Mami…Your so eye groping!

Ewww! I shook my head trying to convince myself what I was thinking, or saw for that matter, was utterly and completely disgusting…It wasn't working…Darn! Obviously he caught the constipated expression on my face, the wheels in my head slowly turning as I had a war with myself inwardly.

Suddenly the loud shriek of car tires tearing down the road echoed behind us, and Morimoto's car came gliding a few feet in front of us. I could still hear her ear-popping taunt of a laugh through the loud music that seemed to come out of nowhere. I turned to face Han, he was standing straight now, and his eyes were squinting back towards the bumper of the disappearing Nissan. I stared down at my feet kicking up some dirt with the tips of my heels, then back up to Han who was glaring down something off in the distance.

"So, got any advice?" I coughed, trying my best to be polite…Why are you doing this to yourself!…You really think he cares if you're polite to him or not?

Probably not but-

But, nothing'! Stop kissin' as- "don't kill my car." Oh, my gosh! No he didn't!

"Excuse me?" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter by the instant, and I seriously thought I was breaking through with him! I'm so stupid.

I scuffed holding back some pretty explicit Spanish words. I glared at Han, as I chewed the inside of my cheek holding back the urge to slap him square across the face. Then s smile spread across my lips at the very thought. Boy, would he be shocked!

I glared at him where I stood; he didn't utter a peep making me steam even more. "I don't know what your problem is! I've been nice to you! And..." I scoffed up a humorless laugh. "Scratch that, you haven't even talked to me long enough to get to know me! So why are you treating me this way?" I laughed again...I think this is what a nervous breakdown is called.

He was looking at me now, raised black eyebrow, mouth busy chewing on gum, and a pained expression on his face; but I didn't care, at least I had his attention. I realized I threw my arms up into the air for emphasis, because my shoulders where tight in a defensive position, and my loud rant was leaving me breathless.

He cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes almost like he was analyzing me..."You don't belong here." Was his simple four word, five syllable, seventeen letter answer. It was amazing how something so short, could hurt so much. I fisted my fingers around the cold metal of his car keys, and stood there for a moment staring back at him. It hurt so much because we both knew it was true; I didn't belong anywhere really. And that's probably why I hated Han so much, I know the people around here think I shouldn't be here either, they think I'm worthless...and I'm used to people thinking that about me. That's what makes me, well, me. And I'll keep fighting because of it.

But Han, he just bugs me because he looks like he knows something, like he's just waiting there watching for me to do something extraordinary, both of us knowing full well I'm anything but.

I guess it's because he reminds me of my dad a little bit, I mean minus the hurtful comments, cocky demeanor, and several women on his arm, something just reminds me of him. And that meant I had to win this thing, even the thought of disappointing my dad made my stomach turn. And I felt a strange connection between Han and my dad...

I growled, before shaking the thought away. "Your right, so just let me win this thing, and you'll never have to see my face around here again."

He sat there for a minute and narrowed his eyes at me again, man; I hated it when he did that! Moving away from his car he nodded, shoving more gum into his mouth as I walked around the other side of his car, proud of myself that I actually remembered which side to get in this time!

It was weird, the atmosphere between us was completely quiet and it felt as if static was charging the air around us. We came to a temporary understanding, and that's all I needed to win...

I had the same paralyzing feeling I got when Han threw me his car keys, the same exact throw uppie feeling attacked my stomach. My palms where sweaty and I couldn't feel my bare feet that now rested on the chrome pedals of his car.

I had to give it to him, this was one of the nicest cars I've been in...legally. He also had a good choice in car interior. I couldn't help but gawk over the black leather captains hairs, running my hands over the multiple toggles and switches that looked domineering and down right dangerous that's sat there gleaming at me on the black and yellow glowing dashboard. My fingertips brushing over the dashboard finally resting on the shiny eight ball gearshift knob that sat on my left side, this was going to need some getting used to. Shoving the key into the steering column I sighed in complete tranquility once I heard the instant purr of all four hundred and fifty turbocharged horsepower vibrate up my legs…

Oh, my god, I'm getting all hot and heavy for a car! I blushed before loosening my shoulders, I breathed in deeply the strangely comforting smell of car lube, musky cologne, and just man in general flooding my senses. Sniffing again…Fudge?… Sniffing, my nose was leading me to the passenger seat then the…glove compartment! Flipping it open, I gasped and laughed shaking my head. "Oh, this is defiantly Han's car." I snickered, shoving my hand into the glove compartment retracting a fist full of candy, bags of Japanese labeled chips spilling out onto the clean floor mats. "Oops…"

I quickly tried to rush and pick up every Jolly Rancher, half eaten Snickers bar, Hubba Bubba gum wrapper, and Dorito crumb that spilled onto the clean mats. But was completely and utterly startled by a faint tap at the drivers window, I snapped my head meeting a familiar and friendly gaze.

I gained whatever composure I could muster, and rolled down the window. "Hey? Where the he-?" before I could finish my `where the heck have you been?' sentence, I was cut off by the loud sound of a car horn. To my right a smug looking Izumi pulled up in Morimoto's Nissan, merely inches away from Han's car nearly squashing Twinkie between both cars.

"Okay, before you say anything I'm sorry! I should have told you Morimoto had a girlfriend before you started flirting with him" Twinkie started, ignoring the sudden cheers and rubbles that where obviously pointed for Izumi.

"Ahh!..." I scoffed growling something still unknown to myself under my breath, imagining it was Morimoto's neck, I held the wheel tighter then before surprised it hadn't completely disintegrated under my grip. But I guess I wasn't that strong. Then I thought of Han, and my anger was instantly channeled into fear forming at the pit of my stomach.

This was Han's car! A shiver ran down my spine at the sudden revelation.

You break it you buy it, mami.

I can't believe I was doing this! I must be out of my mind! I gave Twinkie my best `get-me-out-of-this' look including my irresistible big puppy eyes. But he gave me an apologetic grin, and shrugged.

"Okay, Han wanted me to tell you; to pump the clutch three times." he put up three fingers to emphasize the sentence. "He told me to tell you," he cleared his throat and looked like he was trying to remember something. "Uhhmm...Oh, yeah, 'not to pop it too much, keep your left foot off the break as much as possible and'...Uhh, oh 'don't crash into anything with a transmission."

Ha! Typical Han! I know how to drive a car, thank you very much!

"So as for the rules, no cell phones, no radio's, walkie talkies, GPS. And no Nas, it's a clean, straight up, street race…Blah, Blah, Blah…Anyway, good luck…and…" he turned to look over his shoulder looking back at me again. "Show em' how an American does it." he smiled, and gave me a pound before patting the roof of Han's car and walking off to explain the rules to Izumi. I honestly never got it, we're street racing for Christ sakes! There really aren't any real rules.

I could feel my toes curl under against the car mat, and my heart felt like it was going to come out through my throat. I could just hear Han laughing about it now, `yah, she owes me a car, but I figured she can pay me back in...hard labor.' I really wouldn't be surprised if he was planning my payback right this second, I mean common! I failed my drivers test because I got in the car on the wrong side! Do you really think a guy like Han would trust a girl like me with a car like this without some plan? Honestly? I got mad at myself for actually enjoying my little theories, and because he underestimated me so much. Then again I underestimate myself...all the time. But, hey, I was a Teretto, if it has an engine and wheels I can most likely drive it.

Twinkie and two slutty looking twigs of women that hung on either one of his arms walked about ten feet away from the cars. The fumes of the cars lifted through the crack of the window I left open and I instantly felt a surge of confidence, revving up the engine; she purred.

The two women said something in Japanese obviously between the lines of `ready, set, "GO!" Twinkie threw something red that looked like a thong into the air and I could see Izumi's headlights streaming against my vision trailing a long stream of dust behind. Did that just happen? My thought process suddenly went into hyper drive and I was instantly beside the competing car.

Tokyo looked so much different at 110 MPH! Man, this car has great reaction timing. I couldn't help but gawk at the rising speedometer needle, as we met our first turn and my first problem. Izumi was defiantly in the lead and she could drift, well. I couldn't even turn very well, I know it sounds crazy but it's true!

Thankfully it wasn't a very sharp turn, and Han's car glided across three lanes of traffic unlike my choppy steering. It was a pure miracle I hadn't hit anyone. I was stuck to Izumi's bumper, putting more pressure on the gas. It jolted forward passing the 120 mark on the speedometer, the outside world no more then a few flashes and blurs of bright color.

127...28...9...At 130 MPH we where now both head and head, passing under bridges that lead closer into the city. I shocked myself at how well I was doing and quiet frankly thought I would have killed myself at the first turn. Weaving in and out through small groups of panicking civilians in little vans, we came to the hard part of the course.

We where to cut through the city, and take the highway; which would lead us back to where we started. My palms started to sweat again and all confidence flew out the window along with the color in my face, at the sight of the second turn.

It was a sharp left that lead us to the heart of Tokyo, one of the most crowded places in all of Japan. I could hear sirens, making my neck tense and my right eye twitch. Sorry, Mami, but Japanese prison ain't an option. If your doin' this, your doin' it right! I screamed to myself, images of my cousin being arrested flashed into my mind causing my foot to feel a ton and press harder on the gas.

Han's car blasted up to 135 MPH, forcing my head into the drivers seat. Man, this car is lethal! We where getting closer to the club, and she was getting smaller in the windshield.

I took a deep breath cursing under my breath before mimicking her exact movements. Everything in Tokyo zoomed by like a blur, but I was a woman on a mission. I wanted these guys to know I wasn't just playing around, I wanted Han to realize that Jett Toretto isn't here to be made a fool out of and she doesn't back down from ANYTHING!

Morimoto's car disappeared around the next turn, leading me into my first drift. I sighed heavily my palms forming sweat I clutched the wheel and pounded on the gas. My first drift, my first time driving in Tokyo and I don't even have a license! Great, I'm going to get in so much trouble! But then I thought of Han and what he said to that Izumi chick, 'she's not worth it.' Uhhh, what a jerk! I'll show him what's worth it!

Sharply tugging at the wheel the car came to a jerky left turn, but nonetheless, not bad for a newbie. I relaxed my grip and let it counter its self out, before ripping it to the left again dodging a mini van that blocked my lane. I could hear it's annoying horn in the distance abruptly disappearing once I followed the small Nissan under a bridge.

It was close to the finish line, I could tell the buildings looked familiar. As we passed a busy intersection, both just making it in the nick of time before cars came pouring from the opposing lanes.

I was catching up with her, maybe just a mere car length behind. Then in one swift moment, almost like a light had gone off, she managed to drift completely in front of me into a right lane going east...that was weird.

I glanced down at the GPS on the console of Han's car; it turned on by it's self and was telling me I was a minute away if I kept speed. Well, then why did she just-?...

I took another glance at the screen as I weaved through traffic.

"Son of a! I missed my exit!" I couldn't help but bite the inside of my mouth trying to force back another scream. She was probably at the finish lane by then, her and Han laughing at me. 'Dumb American hick! Can't even follow simple directions!' Yeah, that's probably what their saying.

But then something close to a miracle happened...DING!...And then a wonderful woman with an obviously Japanese accent said 'Recalculating!...' Then there came the deathly anxious pause and then...'Drive to highlighted route…' The road ahead on the screen started glowing bright blue as the nightlife outside the windows of Han's car rushed by like a smudge.

I followed the GPS, I might not win but I want to at least GET to the finish line! The road ahead curved slightly and it lead to a four laned expressway, but of course stupid American me swung into the wrong way and I was going against traffic. My blood instantly went cold and the only thing I could think of was getting, Han's car out of this lane without having a head on collision! I managed to cut into another lane missing a giant Mac truck in a matter of seconds. I was unfortunately still in the wrong lanes, and I had no clue where I was going.

Glancing down towards the flashing GPS...I was taking the right road...weird. I couldn't think with the passing sound of police sirens, car horns and...The engine of a certain 2002 Nissian 350Z mere seconds away!

And to my surprise I could see the brake lights of Morimto's car in the distance slowly  
growing...I still had a chance! She was now a couple cars away, and I could see the bright  
flashing orange sign that hung over my lane. It said something in Japanese, but thankfully I paid enough attention during school to know that it said something that looked like 'Warning' and 'Stop's', so I could only assume my lane was ending.

I could see the end of my lane now, I had to get into Izumi's lane, but we where driving neck and neck and I'd doubt she'd care if I'd have a collision with a cement barricade. The GPS said that we where 30 seconds away from were we started, and the road I was taking led away from the finish.

Taking a deep breath I gambled on my gutsy bargain and let up on the gas, Han's car immediately responding, man this thing has great handling. The speedometer drifted towards the 145 mark and I sighed shaking my head...

I'm gonna owe Han a new body kit after this. I thought painfully jerking the wheel to the left miraculously finding myself ridding on the cement curb that divided the two separate lanes. I cringed once I saw sparks lifting from underneath the cars chassis...I can only imagine how much that's going to cost me.

I tried to keep tight on the wheel towards its intended direction, but it fought with me and I could feel the pull of something getting caught. Oh, boy.

Pounding on the gas, the pull let up and I bounced into Izumi's lane nearly side swiping her in the process, thankfully she swerved just in time.

My heart was in my throat, and it only got worse once we made the final turn towards the finish line! I can't believe I just did that, and with a quick glance to my left I don't think Izumi did either. My stomach did flip-flops once I could see the large mass of people crowded in the distance, streams of red from the smoke bombs showing us our destination.

I was so nervous, and the bright flashing of the GPS didn't help either, catching my attention I swiftly glanced down at the screen. That was weird, how many GPS systems do you know that wink at you and know your name?

Now powering down...Have a nice day Darla...and then a little animated skull and cross bones winked at me...Freaky...

But I couldn't dwell on it now, we where only a few yards away from the finish line and Izumi was leading by two car lengths! Taking a deep breath, I rubbed my hands against the steering wheel letting out any previous tension I had, and just letting go. "Alright girl, lemme see if Han built you to be a winner..." My dad always taught me to talk to the car, I know it's weird but that's how I grew up, it was a Teretto family tradition and why stop now?

I don't even know if my feet put any more pressure on the gas, but Han's Mazda was effortlessly climbing, and I instantly found myself shoulder to shoulder with Mo's Nissan...

It was a fight to the death as we zeroed in on the smoke bombs marking our finish, I wasn't sure who was going to get there first at that point, I was pretty sure it was going to be a tie. Pressing harder on the gas, she jerked forward, then Izumi, then me, then Izumi...

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the people in the distance who where pumping there fists and jumping up and down, the speedometer on the console of the Mazda, Izumi and her growling expression, even my own heartbeat seemed to move agonizingly slow!

My cousin had always told me the best races where the ones that made you lose your breath; I never understood what he meant by that until now, right this very second. A sudden peace washed over me, and I just imagined the faces of those who expect me to fail, Tekashi, Morimoto...Han.

And as if watching myself from a television screen and not being able to control my actions until it was to late...My left hand ripped the gear shift to fourth as my feet pounded on the clutch in unison with my hand. Hans car jerked even farther down the road, and before I even knew it the race was over...

I was utterly shocked, I was beyond shocked, I was stunned..."What just happened?" I asked myself, the emptiness of Han's car making my stomach lurch.


	7. I'm Not A Babysitter

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Okay, first off; so sorry for not updating any sooner. So I'll give you guys some excuses and you guys can pick out which one gets me off the hook! ;P **_

_**First: I graduated sooo…I've been EXTREMEMLY busy.**_

_**Second: I've been trying to work on a original, so there's that.**_

_**Third: I rewrote HansPOV 6 TIMES!…. *faints***_

_**Fourth: I FINALLY saw Fast Five, so I had to rewrite some parts of the chapter XO…**_

_**And last, but certainly not least, I'm lazy. HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* O.O**_

_**Okay! Anyway, I actually had to cut this chapter in half because it was so darn long! So, I hope you guys enjoy the two chapters, and find it in your hearts to forgive my spelling/grammar errors. I actually didn't read this over completely through, I was just to excited and wanted to get this up as soon as possible! Plus you all know I have the English knowledge of a 2**__**nd**__** Grader.**_

_**I started this chapter in Hans point of view, and I must say I'm actually proud of myself. I was so terrified that I would ruin Han, but I tried REALLY hard! So I hope you guys find it at least a little close to his character.**_

_**So a lot of stuffs gonna go down in the next few chapters; I'm pretty excited, hope you guys are to**__**…**_

_**So Hans head soundtrack is: **_

_**Ugly, by Bubba Sparks (Han's head music.)**_

_**So now that we got all that out of the way…Hope everyone enjoys :D **_

She was a cute kid, had a lot of sass, she was like Letty but less aggressive. She was smart too and not just street smart or car savvy, she was special; she could've gone places. Dom was proud of her, all of us where; so we all expected her to stay clean, and out of this life of crime we all obtained somehow. I guess that never happened, because here I was sitting in Earl's car unintentionally chewing on my thumbnail from stress. It's been a month since my last relapse, so now I was resorting to gnawing at my fingers. Unfortunately now I was hungry, cranky, my fingers where sore from the self inflicted stress biting, and I was having a _major_ nicotine craving. Great...ARE YOU SURE YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAKE THIS ACTION?

I quickly hit enter, before gnawing at my thumbnail at a cannibalistic pace.

PLEASE WAIT, THIS ACTION MAY TAKE A MOMENT...

I let my head fall back against the headrest of Earl's little Toyota, trying to ease the buzzing in my head. _I'm hungry_, I thought; opening my eyes and reaching over the passenger's side to take a peek in the glove compartment. "Ehhh..." Nothing but manuals and computer wires; I couldn't help it, I was so used to the Mazda being so stock full of junk food I started doing it out of impulse. "This cars a piece of crap." I said to no one in down at the computer screen, it was done loading.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO OVERRIDE FIREWALL, MOBILE_HL_RX-7_62284?

I hit yes, and cringed at the thought of how easily it was to hack into the computer mainframe of my own car. All you needed was a computer firewall override program (Earl's) the make and model of the car, the serial number, frequency key, and _vwa-la_, you can control ,said car, like a remote control toy.I quickly scrolled down the list of options and clicked DISABLE GPS SYSTEM; I had to do this fast. Yeah, I know what Takashi said; everyone knew he was just blowing smoke for the newbie, there's no rules in illegal street racing! I promised Dom I would look after Darla while she was in Tokyo, and I don't want to be the one telling him his only baby cousin was deported because she was involved in an illegal street race. So my plan was to hack into my cars navigation system _discreetly _show her what detour to take so then at least she'll _find _her way back, and then I don't have to baby-sit Darla anymore. To be honest I was advised, very forcefully might I add, for her not to even set foot on the racing scene, it was too risky. But I guess what Dom doesn't know won't kill me, right?I couldn't help but recap the message he left on my phone, I didn't know it was him at first the caller-ID was blocked and there was a long pause; but it went a little something like this:_'Hey, Han, it's Toretto. I need you to do a favor for me, for old times sake. Do you remember Jett? Yeah, well, she's got herself into a little trouble. Yeah, man, I know, she was the last we thought would have issues. I really thought she was gonna go places. Anyway, she's comin' your way and I need you to keep an eye on her.'_

**What do I have **_**BABYSITTER**_** written across my forehead? **

_'Just don't tell her I've called, the last thing I need right now is having her running half across the world chasing after me. After everything that's happened to her; with her old man and Letty... I can't have something happen to her…So you where the first person I could think of that would take good care of her…'_

Long awkward pause...

_'So she's stayin' with a nice couple down there on the south side. She shouldn't be that hard to find; she really grew up. Han, do me a favor, keep your distance. I know you, you always had a soft spot for Jett, and well...let's just say she isn't fourteen anymore. You'll know what I mean when you see her.'_

By this part of the message I'm rolling my eyes and banging my head against my desk.

_'Thanks for doing this.' Yeah, like I have a choice? 'I'll be keeping in touch.'_

Then the line goes dead...

**Just freakin' wonderful!**PLEASE ENTER DESTINATION ADDRESS... Crap, how am I supposed to know? I'm no Taxi driver! I tried to press rewind in my head and remember all the different routes she could take back here, which was bad; ask anyone I'm terrible at giving directions, usually I just wing it. Before I could even doubt myself I punched in SHIBUYA STATION EAST, and hoped she would remember where she screen went black before it changed to the GPS map, a little yellow cartoonized car slowly followed the blue path set for it; that was good it meant it worked and she was paying attention.I can't believe I'm actually considering this! Han, my friend you are one crazy dude. I brushed the thought away before scaring myself any further. That's when the passenger door of Earls piece-o-crap car opened, the pound of something that sounded like 2ne1 (crappy Korean girl band; their like the Spice Girls of Korea, it drove me crazy. How a band of Koreans got popular here? I have no clue.) came flooding into the once favored silence. Takashi hopped in before slamming the door shut behind him.

"あなたの保険のポリシーをチェックしますか?" I rolled my eyes. Everyone around here knew I _hated _speaking Japanese, I was awful at it. Being an Asian guy who happened to live in Tokyo doesn't mean I know how to break out in Japanese!...Okay, that sounded _really _stupid. But everyone who knows me knows 'not to speak to Han in Japanese'; the less having to think the better. I remember the last time I held complete conversations in Japanese.

1991, 3rd grade, my mother wanted me to 'find my roots' so enrolled me in Japanese classes; I remember the long agonizing phone calls to my non-English speaking grandmother who lived in Japan, and my teacher...Ehhh, how I despised that evil woman. Just the way she looked at me made me hate the _entire _Japanese the ironic part of the entire situation was I'm three quarters Korean and only one quarter Japanese on my mothers side. I know, it makes absolutely no sense to me either; but then again that's when I used to be '_mommy's little chipmunk,' _and two feet shorter.I'm not that good at translating but what Takashi basically said was, 'Checking your insurance policy?'

"Yeahhhh..." I drawled awkwardly, closing the laptop slightly and pushing it into the back seat; unintentionally gnawing the inside of my cheek I rested most of my body against the drivers door."あなたは、その行は無価値になります交差どんなことを知っている。それは場所です、私はあなたにランサーを与える、あなたの手を離れてそれを取ることができる..."Which meant in a rough, and I mean _rough_, translation:

_'You do know that whatever crosses that line will be completely worthless to you. I could take it off your hands, give you the Lancer in it's place…'_ I gave him a quick side-glance; it was more a statement then an offer. He knew I didn't waste my time refurbishing _anything_, it's just easier to start from scratch; and that was why I was so nervous about what roads Darla took. I had driven a lot more cars then the average guy in my lifetime, but the Mazda had to be one of my favorites; I have no clue why, it didn't have _that _impressive an engine in it, and lord knows it certainly was no Lexus (god, I miss that car...uhhh...long story,) but it was one of those things where everything was _just_ right. Maybe the whole 'owners look like their dogs' theory applied to car owners too, because I felt my personality in that car."Yeah, right, even without a transmission the Mazda could smoke that piece of _crap_." I shook my head; it was true, I was there when he was cursed with the stupid thing- some guy in Chino used it to barter off some money he owed...plus interest _of course_.

_'So you two have history.' _It was another statement. "Yeah." I had to remind myself not be so shocked about Takashi, he had connections; I would be surprised if he hasn't already given Darla a background check already. And that's probably why she intimidated him so much; ask any _real _racer, no matter where your from you'll recognize the name Toretto.

"Well" he sighed, thankfully speaking in English now; he glanced over at me. "Hurry up, and do what your planning on doing with her, then let her loose. I can tell she's going to be a problem for you; and that means an inconvenience for me." I thought about what he said for half a second, before slowly turning to face him. I was used to hearing things like that from Takashi, heck, I'm pretty crude sometimes myself; but I wasn't going to hear him talk about Darla like that, I'd prefer not even talking about her at all.

Shaking my head I thought of what Dom said,

_Han, do me a favor, keep your distance. I know you, you always had a soft spot for Jett, and well...let's just say she isn't fourteen anymore. You'll know what I mean when you see her… _

"She's not like that."

"But you are…"

I was getting frustrated now, "our _history _isn't like that." Why was I even explaining myself? This was all business; Darla was merely an obligation.

**Keep telling yourself that…**

_What's that supposed to mean?…_

**Exactly what it sounds like, buddy. You feel guilty.**

_Oh, please, guilty… of what?_

I sighed to myself, these little wars that I've been having in my head lately aren't healthy; and it's all rooted back to when Darla showed up. I didn't expect keep in eye on her would be this hard; Dom so owes me for this.

_She probably hates you_; a little voice deep deep down in my head (and I mean, the inner depths of your soul, deep) was driving me absolutely crazy. I think most normal people call that a _conscious_, something so foreign to me I'm pretty sure it was making me physically nauseas. I mean, don't get me wrong I feel guilt; like when you accidentally forget your smoking while your working on a _live _car battery and you blow your eyebrows off (don't laugh it's happened before; it took me _months _for my eyebrows to grow in evenly). But when it involves other human beings my standards for a "conscious" are a little hazy.

But unfortunately the little voice was right, Darla did hate me there was no _probably _about it, and it frustrated me beyond rationality at the fact I was actually _guilty _about that. I can still remember how she looked the day I left; she wouldn't make eye contact and when she did finally look at me she looked like she had been crying pretty hard. Ehh…I hate what guilt tastes like…It tastes like bad cottage cheese…

I was zoning out, slowly drifting from reality into my own little bubble of bad memories and mistakes I didn't want to go back to; me and Darla had skeletons in our closest, I more then her, but I think we both feel the same way when I say the past is put behind us for a reason.

Movement beyond Earl's windshield beamed me off of Planet Han-topia and back in Tokyo, for a brief moment I had to recollect my thoughts then sighed again. "I did some things to her a long time ago, some things I think _both _of us want to forget."

"Ex?"

"No, not like that." I rolled my eyes, just imagining the thought of me and Darla once together as a couple. **Yeah, right, you wish; she'd sooner **_**shank **_**you before she let's you touch her the way you'd want to.**

_Who said I want to?_

"I used to run with her cousin, things got out of hand…and, well, I had to leave. Beside's she was only fourteen, I would've been hung by my nuts for even looking at her the wrong way." I chuckled, resting my head against the window; the funny thing is I wasn't too worried about Dom it was Lettie who would have put me through the ringer, they had some girl pact.

Takahsi laughed, "but you thought about it." I shrugged, I wasn't going to deny anything that was true. Okay, sure whatever, call me a pervert, or a pedophile, but I guaranty that if you ask any guy they'll admit to having some weird schoolgirl fantasy. Plus if you've met Darla the way I did, you wouldn't help but wonder either; I mean, it was an innocent (define innocent) mistake I could have _sworn _she was eighteen.

She was attractive, I won't waste energy denying it, but like I said before I have no interest in schoolgirls, that's Takashi's fetish. "Yeah, I have, but maybe when she looses her training wheels, she can give me a call." _Why did I just say that? _It almost felt like acid when it came out, despite the loud chuckle that was given off in the passenger seat.

_Crap, it's that guilt again…_

**Hey, you where the one who said it. Just keep puttin' her down don't you?**

_Will you just shut up!…_

My back was starting to ache, I was strangely having a major craving for sunflower seeds, and my head was still pounding; I watched my fingers for a minute as I involuntarily started pinching my fingers together, they seemed annoyingly empty all of a sudden. "Just get rid of her after your finished with her. She's a accident just waiting to happen."

I shook my head again, "I told you, I'm not interested in her like that." It was more of a chant I was trying to convince myself with, expecting to actually believe it if I said it enough times. I doubt either of us bought it; this was _me _we where talking about here when you tell me don't try and test the waters I'm going to dive in head first out of spite. "Besides, I doubt she'll be showing her face around here anymore, she told me herself she doesn't belong here. She's better of in school anyway."

"Well, just make sure of it…I know how you are." Why does everyone keep saying that lately!… How am I exactly?… It's not like I'm some low life scumbag who beats his women, or something…

"Have I ever let you down?" I laughed glancing over at Takashi; don't read into it, Takashi has taken plenty of things and on occasion I take them back, I try to think of myself as a anti-hero version of Robin Hood. Ignorance is bliss, after all. Besides I've stolen money from plenty of people much higher up the food chain, I really have nothing to lose.

He gave me a serious look, "just get rid of her." _Man, lighten up. _

I opened my mouth to say something in conjunction, but was interrupted when Reiko had flung my door open nearly splattering me onto the pavement. I managed to catch myself on the dashboard, on the verge of cursing her out in English, Korean, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese, Portuguese, Spanish, and Welsh (yes, I know curse words in Welsh…I know a lot of randomly worthless things.) She didn't even give me a chance to catch my breath and was already pulling at my arm, anxiously panting she pulled on the sleeve of my hoodie.

I couldn't help but look at her like she was growing a third eye, the blank glazed stare obviously spreading from me to Takashi because she sighed stomping her tiny foot against the ground in frustration. "Take a deep breath, Lassie, and tell us what's wrong."

She rolled her eyes, following my advise she took a deep, heavy, uneven breath, ready to start forming words she opened her mouth. "Hey! Han!" I averted my attention to a flustered Reiko to Twinkie who bounced towards us. "Man, I just got a text from Tashi, she was at Shibuya Station," Twinkie smiled, leaning on the drivers door. "She said she saw _you _and _Morimoto _heading for Shibuya square."

_Son of a gun, she's actually doing it, _I thought, laughing to myself. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited for Darla; if she made it passed Shibuya station she should be able to pass the finish line, and, I will admit, that's pretty impressive… Especially for someone who doesn't know how to drift. "Does she know who was in first?"

"No, she said they where going to fast." Twinkie chuckled, doing some bad rendition of the running man while singing something that sounded like a Chris Brown song…Run It maybe? I wouldn't know, I'm a guy, I don't listen to Chris Brown…That's gay.

"Common' we should find somewhere to sit before all the good spots are gone." Reiko beamed nudging Twinkie forward, before turning around and glancing up at me. "You comin' Han?"

"Yeah, gemme a minute."

Reiko smiled and ferociously grabbed Twinkies arm, pulling him in the direction of Neela's car. I don't see why I was needed in Darla's support group; I made it sure to her that I had absolutely no care in the world about her. Of course it's the exact _opposite _of how I truly felt; she's Dom's family, and a good kid with a screwed up past, in a strange way I felt like I had to watch out for her-I owed her at least that much. But unfortunately, like Dom said, I couldn't in anyway give her a reason to get close; it was hard but it was just better for everyone. She would start remembering and get clingy, and the best way to chase her off was…well, be nasty…

"You comin'?" I asked Takashi leaning into the car door window.

He shook his head, then finally made eye contact, "I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright." Before I even knew it was I walking by myself, watching my feet, hoping to god that Darla wasn't broken somewhere, upside down, in a ditch, unconscious. I wasn't the worrying type, but it just frustrated me not knowing where she was at this very moment or if she was in danger or not.

**This is gonna be a looooonnnnngggg…Night.**

_No kiddin'!…_

_**I'd love to hear any feedback on HansPOV!**_

_**PS: Don't forget to review!...If you do I'll give you a cookie!...**_

_**PSS: Sorry about the Grammar/Spelling. I just wanted to get this up a soon as possible, I'm impatient and what to know what you guys think =D**_


	8. Bait

**_Ok, so if any of you are confused, this used to be part of chapter 7 but it didn't fit on the page….Sooooooo…here's Jett's POV =D_**

**The Soundtrack for this chapter is:**

_**Get Your Freak On, by Missy Elliot (I think this song is perfect for when Jett gives Han back his keys ;) You'll know what I mean when you read it! I think this song puts the icing on the cake when everyone realizes Jett won.)**_

_**Number One Spot, by Ludacris (Han's Ringtone.)**_

_**Tilted, by Lupe Fiasco (I can just hear this as background music for Han towards the end of the chapter…)**_

**Jett's POV…...**...

"You dumb American slut! You cheated!" Izumi screamed, ripping Morimoto's car door open quickly slamming it shut with all her force. She was stalking towards me now, I expected her to come with a flying fist; so I remembered what Lettie always taught me and felt tight the sharp edges of Hans car keys anticipating her next move...Yeah, Lettie taught me lots of bad stuff, but I use 95% of it everyday. Popular top three? Three, if you're going to get in a fight always have keys or a sharp object in your hand. Two, never let a man change a tire for you; it's degrading and shows female weakness. And my favorite? Don't expect much from men, their one and only purpose on earth is reproduction.

But to my disappointment she stopped a few feet away from me, a fierce snarl on her face. Darn, why is it when I'm actually ready for the smack down it doesn't happen? "I did nothing of the sort." I used my best 'civilized' voice, turning my nose up to her in a comical way looking down at her from a tight frown. People around us where trying to stifle laughter, and where failing miserably; man, they turn on their own awful quick.

She let out an audible growl, and fisted her hands again quickly unclenching them. She glanced towards Morimoto, who was drunkenly 'leaning' on some other chick; he chuckled and lifted his beer bottle to me. I nodded, not quiet sure what it meant, but whatever it was it made Izumi visibly upset.

"That's fine, it was a mere few inches anyway." She chuckled half heartedly, man this girls trying to kill my buzz, major!

From the corner of my eye I noticed Twinkie coming closer, ready to cut in if things got a little catty. I smiled glancing over at Twinkie, before giving him a wink and looking back down at her. I took a step forward, now we where eye-to-eye. Well, really, nose to forehead, but whatever.

How am I going to get rid of this chick? I thought, but flashes of Dom came running through my head; and I instantly remembered what he always used to tell me.

"Ask any racer- Any REAL racer, a win is a win; don't matter if it's an inch or a mile. Winnings winning." I quickly glanced up, Han was standing there, eating of course, but he was nodding his head, I think... He was actually agreeing with me. And...was that...a smile? It was so small and unrecognizable I couldn't tell, but I couldn't analyze him now I had to take care of this pest first. I mean one joy sucking parasite at a time, right?

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard, it was only an inch." She was on her tippy toes now, trying to get up in my face I couldn't help but laugh.

"So..." I trailed off backing up a little before circling her. Lets give em a little show shall we? This should be fun. "Your saying I'm an inch better driver then you?" Everyone around us ooh'd like they where the ones getting publicly humiliated...

She growled again, clenching and unclenching her hands; pure rage building up in her eyes. "You can only wish." She nearly whispered

I turned serious and stopped circling her, standing directly in front of her I narrowed my eyes.

"Come race me when you're worthy..." Then turning to walk away I could hear the loud whistles, snaps, claps, and cheers that followed. Inwardly I was shaking, but I couldn't show it; so I did the boldest thing I could think of. Going around Morimoto's car I headed directly towards Han and his little groupies, they looked shocked, but Han, as usual, had an expressionless grin.

I could feel myself just ooze confidence as I walked passed Takashi and Neela, he looked confused and Neela was smiling like a proud mother; she knew exactly what I was going to do. The crowd seemed to huddle around us, or me in particular waiting to see what was buzzing around in my crazy latino brain. And apparently Han was thinking the same thing, because he was giving me his signature narrow eyed glare.

Stopping a few feet directly in front of him, the girls around him looking extremely suspicious, trying in the worst way to avert his attention from me to them...I couldn't help but smile to myself, for once I get the spotlight. And as if suppressing a building mass of anxiety in the atmosphere I finally spoke.

"She veers a little to the right. Might wanna get that checked out." Without even second-guessing myself, I threw him his keys; he caught them without even taking his eyes off my smug face. Sounds lifted from the pumped crowd, they where all waiting for me to say something else, Han was probably waiting for an apology for busting his car but he wasn't gonna get it.

Hey, Papi, if your willing to give it up, you can afford the repairs. To be honest I didn't even have the chance to check the damages that I'm sure where there, but at that point I didn't care; I was still starry eyed from actually winning.

I smiled, doing something I never usually do to guys (oop, sorry Twinkie); I winked at him without another word and spun on my now completely numb feet and walked bare foot against the pavement. I could hear whistles, and then a loud 'you tell em' girl!' I tried to stifle a laugh; wishing I could have seen Hans expression for that one!

Suddenly I felt a tiny arm loop around my own, I realized me and Neela where walking side-by-side; serious femme fatale expressions written across our faces. She grinned at me and we kept going; where to? I had no clue, all I know is that it looked cool; both of us wiggling our butts in these ridiculously tight dresses doing our best 'sexy walks' basically taunting Han.

"I want you to meet someone," Neela whispered once we where out of sight from Han, Takashi, and the little group that pooled around them. Grabbing my arm firmer now, she led me to a sleek looking white and silver suped up Subaru Impreza that looked well taken car of and EXTREMELY shiny. There where a couple guys huddling around it looking our way, one of them had a longer version of an overly moussed buzz cut, he was looking at us and whispering to the one beside him; who might I add was VERY cute. He looked about nineteen maybe a year or two older; he gave me a shy smile, and I couldn't help but smile back, obviously blushing I pushed some stray hairs that where by now curling up from sweat and heavy movement behind my ear.

"Aoki, this is Jett." Neela gestured to the cute guy then at me; awww...his names Aoki...So cute. "Jett, Aoki." Neela and the other two guys beside him paused looking at both of us as if waiting for us to say something...I drew a blank. Sorry Aoki, it's all you, papi.

"I like that ...Jett. Like Jet Li." He beamed in an extremely heavy Japanese accent; unlike Hans laid back non-accented lingo. Uhhhgggg, why in the world am I thinking about HIM when I have a major Japanese hotty nearly five feet away from my nose? I shook off that last thought and forced my brightest flirtyiest smile.

"Yeah, I...I...Uhh, get that a LOT back home." He laughed; okay major cutey is laughing that's a good sign, but like everything else in my miserable life all good things come to a screeching end. "Yeah, my cousins girlfriend always told me I should marry an Asian man just so I can confuse people..." Oh god, WHAT in the world provoked me to say that ?... I think I'm gonna be sick!

There was, of course, an awkward silence along with a few chuckles. But Aoki was a gentleman and grinned. He had the cutest squinty brown eyes when he smiled. Unlike Han who never smiles, I mean what's up with that guy? He's like the walking dead?...Uhhhh! Your doing it again! Stop it!

XOXOXOXO...

It had been twenty minutes since Neela introduced me to Aoki; I came to the conclusion I liked him...a lot. He was uber cute (did I just say UBER?...I'm so ashamed. Teretto women don't say UBER!), and wasn't intimidated by the fact that I was a girl and still knew the difference between a radiator and a carburetor. We had so much in common it was scary, we both thought Tokyo needed more coffee shops, love basketball, believe Transformers really exist (hey, shut up, it could happen!), and think old westerns are awesome...Plus he was ultra hot, did I mention that? Oh, yeah, right, sorry.

"So what kind of music do you like?" I was talking like one of those flirty little whores that where walking around here, but today was an exception, I was talking to a major Japanese hotty so it didn't count.

I waited for his make it our break it answer; okay, Aoki, it's all up to you now... You've been perfect all night, but I swear if you say country or pop I'm gonna Bruce Lee drop kick your sorry Asian butt right here on the street!

He looked like he was concentrating hard for a moment then smiled, "defiantly R&B." Good answer, Papi.

"Very nice." I grinned clapping, he laughed leaning down closer to me from where I sat against his car. I could just feel the heat coming off his skin, as his hand hovered close to my mine occasionally grazing fingers whenever he would lean in to talk to me.

Suddenly, Aoki leaned in closer his chocolatey brown eyes focusing on something that apparently was on my face. I instantly became self-conscious and felt the urge to hide my face with my hair, but his own hand beat mine to it; brushing a long curling lock away from from my forehead. "You have such a beautiful face; why hide it?" He seemed to read my inner insecurities as I blushed, he smiled and inched closer both our thighs touching now.

I Haven't been this close to a guy in...well, I HAVEN'T been this close to a guy ever! Especially a CUTE one who actually likes me back, and thinks I'm pretty. It felt nice; no, scratch that, it felt wonderful. I bet you Han could never make you feel this way.

Uhhhggg...will you just shut it about Han! He's a jerk period. He's a womanizing low life, who doesn't even deserve the time of day let alone your thoughts. If only Aoki knew what kind of insane lectures where occurring in my head right now, he'd probably be running away scream, Han giving me that 'that didn't last very long did it? Smug grin.

Why does that guy bother me so much! I mean, I've met much worse guys and had NO problem telling them where to go, but Han says one sentence, and it's not even to me, and he's driving me loco!

"So Aoki?" I smoothly tried to change the subject in my head blocking out all images of HIM from my system and replacing them with Aoki, turning my shoulder and raising an eyebrow I tried to mimic one of those actresses on the red carpet, I dont think it was working. "Do you?-"

"Keisatsu!" I heard some guys loud booming voice erupt from the hustle and bustle around us, and everyone went silent. "Keisatsu!" the guy repeated; then everyone went nuts. Suddenly the crowd that was once somewhat controlled and slightly quiet for a crowd so large was growling with people going wild, panic rampant in the air. I had no clue what Keisatsu meant, but it obviously wasn't good, and the worst part is when I went to ask Aoki what was happening he went missing...great.

Only mere seconds later my fears were answered, and the loud earsplitting heart stopping sound of cop sirens echoed in the not so far off distance, I couldn't help but panic. Scooting my way forward I forced myself through the crowd, but tried to no avail, people where actually running over each other to get out of here, and I didn't blame them. I searched and searched, I couldn't find any of my friends; that's not a good sign.

Neela?...Twinkie?... I could barely see a half inch in front of my own face let alone others faces. I did manage to notice some girls who where hanging on Twinkie's arms earlier running in the opposite direction, screaming their heads off, trying to run in those tight mini skirts they wore.

Well, I had to find someone, if I don't I'm better of in some jail cell, cause I have NO clue where I was or how to get home! I cringed, cursing at myself before trudging forward putting all my body weight into the guy in front of me. I remember pushing between to guys who were panicking, and stepping on some girls toes...AGAIN. And I wasn't quiet sure, but I think it was the same chick from the club...Huh.

Everyone around me buzzed by like blurs, dudes with spiky overly gelled hair and girls wearing all kinds of crazy outfits; everyone even some of Takashi's cronies where yelping like women once they heard those sirens. Jumping to get a better look over people's heads I spotted something green, and only assumed it was the Hulk-mobile. I bet my money Twink was over there, (he would NEVER leave his baby, EVER) and ran in that general direction.

Finally, I could feel the group of crazy criminals (crap, that means I'm a criminal too!) slowly thinning out, a less crowded space dead ahead of me. And there it was, in all it's mean green Hulk-y glory, my savior in disguise waited for me, as people rushed by in all directions. The closer to the Volkswagen I got, the more familiar the cars became.

Suddenly I stopped, franticly looking around searching for at least ONE of my friends. That's when I saw Neela, she was talking extremely fast to Takashi who looked like he was fighting with her; she tried to walk away but he forcefully grabbed her by the arm jerking her backwards pointing a finger in her face. Reiko came behind them; I wish I could hear what they where talking about, because both girls looked pretty upset, both desperately glancing around looking for someone.

Reiko was probably looking for Earl and Twinkie was probably missing to; but quickly doing a complete three sixty Reiko smiled once she saw me, nudging Neela she pointed. I waved at them jumping up and down trying to be more visible for them to see me; it was flattering that they were worrying about me. To be honest other then my cousins and Letty, I've never been close to anyone; it felt nice to be part of a crew again, even if Tekahi, Morimoto, Izumi, and ehh dare I say? HAN hates me.

Pushing forward I cut through crowds and crowds of people, making zigzag bee lines between bodies to reach the small cal-de-sac of cars that where parked in a small posse surrounding my friends. The closer I got I finally noticed Twinkie, he was half sitting half hanging out of the Hulk-mobiles driver window a worried look on his face. He caught sight of me and nodded sitting back into his car starting her up for our grand escape.

My feet where killing me from not wear shoes plus the tight dress was making me walking like my grandmother with 20 pound weights strapped to my ankles, aka very very SLOWLY.

The sirens where growing louder, and I could hear screaming behind me; people where obviously being arrested. The thought of Dom and all his tiffs with the law, for some reason, caused the edges of my vision to blur and the world just seemed a lot bigger. My heart was in my throat now, and I could barely feel my feet; I've only been here for two weeks and I'm going to be arrested. I can only imagine what Laurie and Rick are going to do!

I tried to zero in on Twinkies car, but suddenly something strong and hard wrapped itself around the back of my neck forcefully stopping me in my tracks. I started to panic. Oh, dear god! I'm going to jail! Not Japanese jail, please! I nearly punched myself for even thinking about begging (I'm a Toretto, Torettos don't beg for nothing. We'd rather rot in prison...); so I tried to claw at the tight hand that was curled around the back of my neck. Desperately I looked for Neela, or anyone for that matter, who could help.

Neela noticed; her eyebrows knit tightly in confusion she took a step forward then nodded. What? Neela! What are you doing? I need your help! I growled in my head; it wasn't even worth screaming she couldn't hear me over the crazy yells and sirens of the crowd around us.

I could feel my heart sink slowly and painfully as I watched Neela run for her car and start it up pulling away into an alleyway followed by a few other cars. Takashi was glaring at me, a terribly menacing smile spread across his face; then he jumped into his own car following Neela.

Before I knew it I was being led AWAY from the crowd, forcefully yet gently escorted down the long line of cars; so I guess that was good, it's not like they where trying to strangle me they would have done it by now. Right? Oh, dear god! What if it was Morimoto? I tried wiggling out of whoever had a grasp on my neck, but whoever it was had a cast iron grip. Nahh...I thought, Morimoto isn't that strong, he has lady hands. It was frustrating the heck out of me not knowing or being able to turn around to see who had such a neck brace like death grip on the back of my throat!…

"Oh, my god"...I gulped, my voice inaudible due to the madness around us; my heart sinking instantly when I realized I was being led to THAT god forsaken bumblebee colored Mazda!

Yup, it was defiantly Hans nasty spider fingers that where wrapped around my poor neck, his disgusting skin touching my bare back. I could instantly feel my chest starting to heave and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end at the shocking revelation. I wonder if he could feel that?

He pushed me towards his car, his fingers still clawing at my skin. I was careful to watch his face through the reflection of the Mazda's windows as we came into arms length of his car. He looked frustrated, almost like I was a burden he had the misfortune to bare. I don't know why he would even bother if I was such a pain, nor do I know why I felt so upset to see that annoyed expression he was wearing, but I was just happy I wasn't in handcuffs at the moment. So in a way I was thankful.

Han reached for the passenger door, roughly forcing it open he led me around it basically pushing me into the passenger seat. I fell into the leather captains chair, quickly tucking all my limbs into my chest so I wouldn't get them caught in the door when slammed it shut, a sharp breeze a clear warning telling me not to mess with him tonight. So I decided to stay silent and let him do whatever he was planning.

Breathlessly following him with my eyes, I was dumfounded still trying to remember how to breath unlike his calm cool and collected state. Han was always calm, but he was freakishly calm right now, he was thinking up a plan I could tell. I couldn't help but gawk as he did some Asian style Dukes of Hazzard hood slide, swiftly pulling open the drivers side, slamming his door shut, and starting the engine up.

Before I could even register the fact we where actually MOVING, Han was speeding down the long stretch of alleyway, skillfully weaving us around massive crowds of traumatized people missing them by mere inches as we got closer to the street.

I nearly bashed my head against the dashboard when Han came to a screeching stop, just in time for a couple to pick themselves off the wet pavement and out of his path. "Put your belt on." he replied, I was still stunned at how he was driving in such a highly populated area, by now I'd be having a panic attack sucking my thumb rocking myself in the backseat. Could you imagine Han doing that? Haha, no? Well, it was fun thinking about it, huh?

We started down the street again making a tight turn left; we where finally out of the alleyway, but where were the cops? As if on cue something that sounded like Number One Spot by Ludacris was playing lightly in the background, and with a quick movement Han popped out a thick looking cellphone.

I couldn't help but stare; he took a mere glance at the caller ID then pressed a long yellow button on the side, it made a loud beeping noise then he spoke. "Aye? Takashi?"

Then the phone beeped again and Takashi's voice came flooding from the cars stereo speakers. "Here, make yourself useful" Han started, practically throwing the heavy looking cell on my lap before throttling into the fourth gear. "Hold my phone."

Without even second guessing myself I scooped the phone up off my lap, examining it closely. I was kind of disappointed, I don't know what I expected Han's cell phone to look like, maybe some flashy sleek black thing that could slide out into a mini laptop or something, but it was completely opposite. It really just looked like some old suped up flip top Motorola; it was black and gray and VERY heavy, well for cellphone standards anyway. It was obviously one of those commando military indestructible I-ran-it-over-with-my-car-fifty-times kind of phones because it had massive dings and chunks missing from the casing and the screen was all scuffed up. Man, Han what did you do to this thing? I thought, flipping it around in my sweaty palm. It looked like he welded a corner of it by accident (or maybe he did it on purpose just to see what it would do, I wouldn't put it passed him) because half of the backplate was melted off.

The loud sound of sirens and shrills snapped me back into reality causing me to realize who was driving and what we where driving FROM, clutching his phone to my chest as if it had anything to do with keeping me safe while Han was driving like a caveman on speed, I tried to take a deep calming breath. Takashi was speaking incredibly fast, faster then what my mind could register right now; but stupid me, took at least a minute to realize he was speaking in Japanese. I can never get used to that.

Then he stopped talking, a loud beep echoed in the car, then Han looked over at me his hand open waiting for me to give him something. "What?" I blurted dumbly, he rolled his eyes quickly snatching the phone out of my grasp. "Oh," I breathed, utterly embarrassed; I couldn't help but slump into the passengers seat. Being in the same car with him was emotionally draining.

He pushed a yellow button on the side of his distructo-phone and started to say something back in Japanese at just a fast a pace as Takashi. He drove with one hand now, and I was insanely nervous. I will admit, I was truly amazed at his ability to multitask.

Bouncing into a busy street lined with an old beetle, bicycles, and mini vans, Han took a sharp turn right into another ridiculously tight wet looking alleyway leading onto another major street.

I almost swallowed my tongue when I caught sight of what was waiting for us on the other end of that street; a barricade of cop cars and feds with guns blocked our exit onto the highway. "Oh-my-gosh!" I nearly screamed my nails digging into the armrest on the passenger door. I quickly glanced over towards Han, his face was as smooth as ever but his eyes said otherwise; they looked darker then usual almost like he was trying to hide his fear. But maybe I was just seeing things, what would he be worried about, right? I'm sure a guy like Han doesn't exactly live a 'legal' lifestyle.

Han braked immediately catching me off guard sending my head flying into the dashboard, I whimpered out in pain slamming my head back into the headrest, my hands clutching my now stinging forehead. I could feel us moving in reverse despite the fact my eyes were squeezed shut, the blue and red police lights flashing through my eyelids.

Something warm and strong snaked its way in front of me tightly securing me to the seat my eyes flying open I turned to Han. With one hand on the wheel and the other holding me down to prevent any further head trauma; he spun the wheel to his right sending us into a crossing road.

Checking out his rearview mirror, he growled turning to me pulling out the cross body seatbelt that hung behind my seat pulling it around my waist, while still directing the Mazda down a narrow back alley. "DARLA, SEATBELT! NOW!" I've never heard Han raise his voice before it almost scared me. As quickly as he cut another turn leading us onto another major street I had snapped my thick seatbelt on, clawing at it for dear life shock and adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I could still hear sirens from where we were so it didn't mean we where in the clear quiet yet.

"Han…" My voice was barley audible behind the loud purr of the engine mixed with police sirens blaring in the distance. He couldn't have heard me, because I could barley hear myself; so I took in a deep uneven breath and forced out his name again. "Han?…"

"What!…" He snapped, ripping into fourth while spinning the wheel leading the car into a tight left turn. Drifting us into a U-y, we sped down a highway that led towards a more populated highway street. Despite his calm expression and the seemingly easy control he had over his car, he seemed to be extremely short with me in particular at the moment.

I tried not to let my voice shake, not out of fear of being caught by the cops, I knew with Han behind the wheel we'd be safe, but just the way he was reacting to me find of scared me; so I decided to say as little as possible. "What about Twinkie? Or Neela?" I had to ask, I was genuinely curious and feared for my friends.

Han leaned forward in his seat, slowly and intently scanning the city setting that we quickly sped through, his nose extremely close to the windshield. His eyebrow raised, and he pointed his hand; following his finger, a familiar looking Nissan leading a convoy of illegal street racers down a main boulevard in the heart of Tokyo, blue and red lights flashing behind them.

Suddenly various voices all speaking Japanese started pouring through the speakers flooding my ear drums, Han quickly grabbed his cell phone and pushed the yellow button on the side speaking back in a less urgent sleepy form of Japanese.

"Han-shi wa, wareware wa kita ni mukaudeshou. Em wa esa o toru koto ga dekimasu." Takashi spoke so fast I only was able to recognize two words, 'Han,' and 'Esa.' I gave Han a questioning glance, my heart nearly stopping at the dangerously mischievous grin that spread across his face.

Han pressed the button and along came the loud beep, "esa?" Han asked through the phone, revving the engine into third as we crossed over onto the highway. Light chuckles echoed through the phone, verifying the nervous feeling that was bubbling over in the pit of my stomach.

"Esa." Takashi simply answered, and the phone made a loud ping noise, an indication that the call ended.

Suddenly we where going full throttle and I could feel the sudden ultimatum force my body into the back of the leather chair. We where a good forty feet away from the convoy of police office who where losing a battle between law enforcement and pure speed; Han coming between two sluggish cop cars passing them in a matter of seconds. "Say hello, Darla." Han let out a snicker, waving at a fed as we weaved between another lane that was littered with the freakishly slow cop car. I will admit that was pretty funny, the look on the cops face when we whizzed by him was soooo… priceless. "Uhhhmmm…Han? What does 'Esa' mean?"

I heard a light snicker beside me, making my legs twitch from utter anxiety. He turned to me with a major adrenaline junky grin. "It's Japanese for, bait."

Oh, god…We're not seriously gonna?…Oh, god…

**_Ohhh…ANOTHER cliffy! Lol. I swear I'll stop doing this! Just one more! Haha. PS: Don't forget to review!...If you do I'll give you a cookie!..._**

**_PSS: Sorry about the Grammar/Spelling. I just wanted to get this up a soon as possible, I'm impatient and what to know what you guys think =D_**


	9. Playing Chicken

**OMG! Guys, I know it's been FOREVER! But I FINALLY came back and managed to finish this. I've been insanely tied with graduation(*cough* Since last year *cough*), and wanting to work on my own original (that's not turning out so well, *cringes*). Plus I've been actually working on this Fanfic, but…*blushes* I was working on future chapters rather then the one's I really SHOULD be working on, aka, this one…**

**Like always sorry about my grammar. I was just so excited about getting this to you guys as soon as possible I figured you awesome dude's and dudettes wouldn't mind. Right?…Bribes into the chapter with a cookie…**

**Well, hope everyone likes it. Another should be posted soon…;)**

_**Han's Chapter Theme: Tilted, by Lupe Fiasco…...**_

"Are you absolutely insane!?" I screamed, turning my body towards Han as best I could with the tight body hugging seatbelt snug against my middle; fiercely throwing my hands in the air for emphasis. He was completely quiet now, the slight hint of a smile still visible on the edge of his bottom lip; his arms hung nonchalantly on the leather steering wheel, acting as if we weren't even pacing through _several _lanes that where jam packed with cop cars and random citizens in top heavy mini vans and little Subaru's.

He didn't answer, he just simply revved up the engine; passing the rest of the convoy of police cars settling in front of the line. "Just watch…" Han replied, lifting his foot from off the gas, I could feel the momentum we managed to pick up so quickly, dissipate almost immediately. Our sudden reduction of speed completely blocked the police cars that chased after the rest of the racers, leaving them to succumb to our ridiculously slow pace that almost felt like crawling; but Han was just matching the same speed as the traffic on either side of us, trapping the Feds in a barrier in the center of the highway.

Spinning my head around so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash, nearly pressing my nose against the glass of the passenger window my heart in my throat at the sight of those all to familiar blue and red lights. Glancing forward I searched for Twinkie or Neela, but they where long gone; Han's little game of chicken was working. At least my friends where safe, the thought making me feel a little better; but then the situation at hand was still gnawing at my subconscious, making me feel nauseas.

It took about thirty seconds for Han to finally speak, "alright, I'm getting bored. Let's get out of here." He breathed.

The loud buzzing of the engine grew louder and the cars that where once beside us grew smaller and smaller with the more distance Han put between us.

"I'm so, gonna get in trouble." I stated to myself, unintentionally saying it out loud slamming my head against the leather passenger seat; covering my sore eyes with shaky hands. For a short moment I completely forgot where I was and nearly flinched at the light shift I felt beside me at the realization that Han sat right next to me, one arm carelessly draped over the steering wheel, the other propping him against the doors armrest. The way he could keep himself completely quiet freaked me out to no end, it was almost ghostly.

Everything was completely quiet, the only sound that vibrated between us was the light purr of the Mazda going down a highly populated Tokyo expressway. I exhaled a little louder then intended, unfortunately catching Han's attention ending the welcomed silence. "You'll be fine, once I get you home." I rolled my eyes, giving him an exasperated scowled.

"You don't get it, do you? If my guardians find out I was involved with all this, they'll ship me off packing for Tennessee to live with my _mother _again!" I nearly yelled, resting my head in my hands; I couldn't help but feel utterly helpless and panicky. "I'm _so _screwed."

He sighed; the sound and feeling of the car picking up speed the only sign that he was still here. "Your right; I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere, apparently. Dom…Uhh…_Dom_, he's probably _so _disappointed in me! I mean, of anyone who believed in me, I just have to _'Jett' _everything all up, and disappoint _him, _of all people. He was the one who believed in me the most…

"My dad's dead, my mom's…Uhh, well, she'd be closer to me _dead_, and everyone who I thought cared about me just up and left!" I felt like a complete idiot, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't help but pour out every single emotion that flashed across my mind. Han was quiet, and I peeked out from behind my cupped hands to take a quick embarrassed glance towards his direction. I thought I was stronger then this!

He was holding the wheel with both hands now, staring blankly forward; he didn't look disgusted or irritated, like I expected of him. He seemed to analyze something I had said, almost like he was actually _listening _to me, like he sincerely cared. I brushed the hopeful thought away, and inwardly punched myself for enjoying the thought of him actually listening and caring for what was on my mind. "But I guess you have no clue, or just don't quite frankly _care _how crappy my life is." I snapped; I didn't intend for my voice to have so much venom, but I couldn't help but replay the hurtful comments that had been thrown my way in the passed few hours build up.

I let out a humorless laugh, laying my head against the seat again, watching Han through half lidded eyes. I was staring, I know I was; but settling my eyes on something that wasn't moving at a ridiculously fast rate helped stop the insistent buzzing in my skull. "Maybe I should just walk into ongoing traffic, huh? It would defiantly be easier for everyone if I just end up in the dirt with my dad." Of course I didn't actually _mean _any of it, but I was having one of those 'did I really just say that?' moments.

Another burning rush of adrenaline pulsed through my veins as my heart pounded at the realization that we had come to a skidding halt, causing the growing lane of traffic behind us come to a dangerously close stop; various horns and loud screams of Japanese (it sounded like some pretty heavy curse words) thrown in our direction. The familiar _zip zip _sound Hans car made disappeared, which meant we really did make a complete stop on a busy highway.

Snapping my head towards him, ready to growl at him for nearly killing us _again_; his mellow scowled telling me, 'to shut up, and listen.'

He chuckled rubbing his eyes, before turning to me with a stern look on his face. "What?" I spat, I could feel a blush rising from anger, sadness, anxiety, and pure embarrassment; as I turned around in my seat watching random strangers stop and stare pointing towards us and whispering, wondering what on earth would provoke someone to stop _two _lanes of ongoing traffic.

I stared back at him, my question still unanswered. He seemed like he was analyzing me, opposed to any other time; his mouth opening slightly then quickly shutting like a bear trap. It was strange he chose _now _to filter his comments, it's not like he ever cared before to spare my feelings; what thought would be _so _awful for _him _to hold back?

He did this for at least four seconds, I counted, and finally spoke; his voice completely calm, mellow, and smooth, unlike the signals that his eyes where flashing me. "You really have no _clue _at all how good you got it, do you?"

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be saying that if you ever met my mother." I growled, fighting back the building wall of tears that where threatening to break free. The loud sound of car horns and screams of aggravated Japanese drivers making the pressure in my head ten times worse. And I thought Latino drivers where aggressive.

"Don't blame your screw ups on somebody else, _princess_. Take what's served to you, and stop whining. You weren't _forced _to come tonight. Stop looking for sympathy." His face was so smooth and unreadable it made the sarcastic edge in his voice seem even more dangerous and testy. "You're a nice, friendly, attractive girl, who has the opportunity to start a new life in _Tokyo _of all places; and your complaining?…" He sighed out of pure annoyance, the frustration of wasting his breath plain in his voice.

My stomach started to lurch and the tight pull of guilt started to tug in my chest; to my misfortune, he was right. "I…I…" I stuttered; for the first time _ever _I couldn't find the right words to say, as I watched my shaky hands clench and unclench themselves on my lap.

His profile softening; Han reached for the gear shift and put the car back into drive, slowly rolling down the street, the sound of horns and road rage induced yells dissipating. By the time we reached 69MPH the once buzzing line of traffic was long gone and Han was staring me down again from the corner of his eye; I wouldn't move, I _couldn't _move, I was too flabbergasted and utterly disappointed in myself for letting him get to me in such a strong way to ever be able to move. It wasn't until I pushed my hair out of my face and my breath hitched aloud, that I realized I was crying.

_Great! _I thought to myself, _Han is the last person I want to cry in front of! _

Suddenly, what looked like a shredded up looking rag that seemed to be a grey teeshirt at some point in time came out of nowhere shoving itself in my face. Looking up suspiciously at Han, I sucked in a heavy uneven breath the shock of his rather soft demeanor making my stomach turn. "Thank you…" I managed to choke out; the painful burn of tears flooding my vision making everything so much worse, and before I knew it I was making pathetic crybaby sniveling noises.

Han sighed. It wasn't a domineering sigh, or a sarcastic sigh, more like the kind of sigh an adult makes when their reprimanding a naughty child and suddenly feels guilty for the tears. "Don't cry... Everything will be okay. Once your home, you'll be fine."

"What?" I sniffled, another wave of shock stopping the pulse of blubbers that threatened to surface.

"Go home, take some aspirin, a long hot shower, and just try to forget about what happened tonight." Han glanced over, the slightest of smiles pulling on his mouth. It was strange how the smallest of gestures seemed to mean so much when it came to him. "As long as you do that, everything will turn out."

I chuckled, "Nice…the 'pissed out of your mind, drunk' recipe, haha." the sound of my loud giggles mixed with Hans own laughs gave me a strange form of comfort, my eyes drying as the once heavy atmosphere seemed to lift. I thanked Han inwardly for not prying _to _much, even if he _was _a jerk he was reasonably patient and seemed to know just what to say to lighten my mood; which, ask anyone wasn't an easy task to do and it didn't take just _anyone_.

"Han?…"

"Huh?"

"How do you know my real name?" I copied his posture, lazily resting my head against the seat watching as the road slowly cleared, not even bothering to look at Han; I was so emotionally drained he could say he was stalking me for the passed two weeks and I wouldn't have cared. "Did Twinkie tell?"

Shibuya square rushed by at 84MPH, a blur of colors and noises disappearing just as fast as they appeared; Han was taking a different route then when I was racing Izumi; everything seemed so much more peaceful, even if I was crying my eyes out not even a minute ago. "Nah, Twinkie didn't tell."

I sat there watching the buildings shoot by at a ridiculously fast pace; I tried to wrap my mind around what he was telling me…Maybe I _should _believe him, he _hasn't _after all lied to me…Well, not that I could tell, he seemed like the type. But, I don't know, maybe it was just the rush of the moment or the way his face held that unguarded stare that made me believe him…

"So…Might I ask, how you know my real name?" I pressed, I felt something tugging at the back of my mind, something shrouded and foggy telling me that I knew the answer.

_I wouldn't be surprised. _My memory was like a Chinese puzzle box, something a simple as a detergent smell or word would bring back a full on blast of memories. Well, that's at least what the Doctor's said.

I held my breath watching as the scenes around me started to become a little more familiar, which lifted a heavy weight from my chest; I was almost home. I prayed that I would see Rick and Laurie's dinky apartment soon, sitting there on a crappy street corner above a fruit market; I was awaiting my bedroom for so long I wouldn't be shocked if the tiny building would be shrouded in a glorified halo.

"I have my ways." Han smiled.

I groaned throwing my arms in the air, obviously something I did was funny because Han chuckled and shook his head, his shiny black hair shaking around his ears. "So it's gonna be like that, huh?" I squealed trying to stifle back a laugh.

"Yeah, it's gonna be like that." Han mocked with a small smile. I laughed, adjusting myself in the passenger seat. Slouching low in the comfortably soft leather I let out a soothing deep breath closing my eyes for a short second, just trying to relax and wait for that hot shower Han suggested. The seat felt nice against my legs and thighs and the familiar buzz beneath us eased the tense air out of the car. But, of course, for me, relaxation is something hard for me to sustain; especially when I realized the already freakishly short cocktail dress Neala managed to squeeze me in was hiked up pasted my thighs, dangerously shy from being a pair of briefs mere inches away from showing my undies.

I tried not to look too embarrassed while I fought with the tight sequined material, growling to myself for not learning how to sit like a normal woman instead of…well, _Letty_.

_Great. Your giving him a show now! _It wasn't intentional but on impulse I turned towards him, hoping he hadn't caught my _indecency_. The hopeful thought was short lived when I was caught, or did I catch him?…I couldn't ponder over the technicalities, all I knew was Han was staring at me with those dark brown, nearly black eyes. And by the way he was looking at me gave me the hint he saw _everything. _I could feel my feet grow cold and my face and neck instantly burn as if all the blood in my body had rushed to my head like a thermometer. It took both of us nearly a second to realize we where staring each other down, and one of us was driving at a ridiculously fast speed on one of the most crowded streets in the world. Snapping his head back in the proper direction Han cleared his throat, like he was trying to swallow the awkward moment…

I turned to my left facing the window biting my lip until I tasted blood; I didn't take awkward silences very well. Then again, I didn't take _any _type of silences very well.

"So…How long have you lived in Tokyo?" I managed to swallow the bile that crawled up my throat; rubbing my exposed arms for warmth, a sudden chill seemed to come out of nowhere.

"A couple months." He stated shortly, looking at me again…I was looking back.

"Where were you from originally?" I asked on impulse. Another chill ran through me and I shivered. Han obviously noticed; it wasn't until after he leaned his arm behind my seat that I realized he was reaching for the grey Under Armour hoodie he was wearing earlier, flopping it on my lap. "Thank you." Shoving my arms in the sleeves, I felt a comforting heat radiate from the oversized piece of clothing; and resisted the urge to throw the hood over my head and pull the strings so tight all I would be able to see are the neon blue lights from beneath the dashboard.

"What makes you think I didn't come from _here _originally?" He had a humorous edge to his voice that made me chuckle.

"Well…No offense, you just seem very _Americanized _to me."

"Yeah, well, you can't always judge a person that way. I would figure you of all people would understand that; I mean, your, what? Puerto Rican and, like Italian, right?…And you seem…_White _to me…"

I thought for a moment; that's weird…" Yeah, actually I am…How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"I _am _Italian and Puerto Rican; on my dad's side…Among other things…How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways, remember?" He was acting really awkward now, and I was beyond confused.

"Han?" All embarrassment, and nerves flew out the window, and at that point I _needed _to know how he knew so much about me. But, in the worst possible moment we came to a surprisingly smooth stop compared to the rest of our night, and we where parked directly in front of the little fruit shop that Rick and Laurie lived above.

_Great! _

"Your home now." Han stated blankly looking ahead keeping his black eyes plastered on something in his windshield, his careless cool attitude back again; and I found myself mad with him **yet again!**

…_I know where I live…I don't need you telling me where I __**live**__, thank you very much!_

"Oh," it was strange… not even ten minutes ago I wanted to be in my new tiny barely furbished bedroom, but now, getting out of the car was the last thing I wanted to do.

We both sat there watching the usual hustle and bustle that I grew used to these passed few weeks; neither of us wanting to say what each other were thinking…well, at least that's what I thought, until…

"Goodbye Darla." His words where sharp, making a frustrated and sad feeling form in the pit of my stomach. What was wrong with him? Is he Bipolar or something? Did I say something? I couldn't help but wonder what could've possibly gone wrong within the passed minute of our conversation, and the same question kept popping up in my mind.

"Did I do something wrong?…"

I nearly punched myself for asking him this, but I felt like I needed to, like it would give me some sense of closure before I took the long climb up the apartment steps, to face a furious Rick. I never felt like I've done anything wrong in my entire life, I've never felt guilty for asking innocent questions; but Han seemed to provoke all these new feelings that where driving me absolutely mad!

Han slowly turned to face me, his eyes slits now watching me, taking me in, analyzing me; which made me even more nervous. "Yeah," he stretched his body towards me, his face coming so uncomfortably close to my face I could feel the light tickle of his hair against my cheek; my only reaction to press my body further into the leather seat. Squeezing my eyes shut for a reason unknown to myself at the time, I heard a pop and then mixed with the loud noises of the outside world a sharp bitterly cold breeze cut through me and my exposed thighs like a knife. "…You got involved…" Han finally spoke again, but I wished so much that he hadn't.

I've never felt a mixture of pure rage and genuine hurt before, and lemme tell ya, it's not the _best _feeling in the world. I stared back at him my facial expressions about as blank as my thought process, while I tried to sort through my thoughts and any possible, or reasonable for that matter, retaliations.

I sat there for a moment holding in my breath staring ahead of me, setting my eyes on nothing in particular. I was mad…No, I was furious, but I wasn't furious for the reason I would have expected. I was furious at myself for _not _being furious with _him. _

I wanted to yell, scream, call him every name in the book; but something within me didn't have a strength or reason to; it was truly frustrating.

I swung my bare blistered feet onto the freezing cracked pavement; and grabbed my ridiculously high heels heaving myself out of Han's car. Looking up at my apartment building I anxiously shuffled my feet, spinning on my heels I faced him again, leaning my body to take a quick glance at the driver. He looked extremely upset about something, the way he was anxiously squeezing the wheel was a pure tell.

_Always remember to pick your battles, _I could practically hear Dom's grizzly voice telling me in the back of my mind; I felt like it applied now. "I didn't ask to be here, you know. I haven't been anything but _nice _to you. I don't know what your problem with me is; if I've said something, I'm genuinely sorry. But what gives you the right?…Thanks for the ride…" I stated flatly, surprising myself with the rather civil comment.

With a deep breath I straitened myself, and with all the strength that remained in my body I slammed the door causing the entire car to shake; and stomped towards the front door of my building in a way that told him to eat my shorts.

_Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back…_

_Thirteen steps from the door. Ten steps from the door. Seven steps from the door. _

By now I felt like I was going to breakdown from all the emotions and pure adrenaline pumping through me. I tried to tone out the sounds around me as I walked up the second floor, strange enough once I reached the right floor where our apartment was, the only thing I could hear was the sound of an RX-7 buzz down the road mixed with the faint _thump, thump, thump _of heavy bass music. He obviously didn't like silence either.

I could feel my knees weaken once I had my hand on the doorknob, and my body started to wobble; I felt faint. These emotions where making me feel comatose, and I hardly noticed the door open itself and my two guardians rush towards me with worried looks on their faces.

My stomach felt like it was a ton of bricks, I couldn't take it anymore.

And to my disappointment I found myself a limp pile of goo on the living room sofa crying on my heart out on Laurie's shoulder…

Nice job Jett…everyone hates you…

**Did you guys like it!?…Huh!?…Did you!? Did you!? Did you!?…Please leave a review. Love to all. **

**PS; My grammar checker/brain aren't working today so please don't throw car parts and bricks at me!**


	10. Closure and Safety

_**You know what? You guys are pure awesome! I got so excited to see you guys haven't forgotten about me! Every review makes me want to get the next chapter up ASAP, so don't forget to review. **_

_**Okay, so, before you read on, do you mind helping me out a bit? I haven't seen TD in a while, and I'm too lazy to pull out my copy at the moment. My question is, what do you guys think the relationship between Earl and Reiko is? Are they siblings? Dating? I can never tell, and my future chapters include the characters being paired off (hope I haven't given to much away.) I don't want them to be brother and sister and I write them being boyfriend girlfriend!**_

_**So for anyone who writes in a review for this chapter and their opinion on Earl and Reiko's relationship, will get a shout out from Jett in the next chapter as a reward! Don't know how I'll do it? Well, I guess you'll have to write a review and find out! *evil grin***_

_He was twenty-three and I had just turned fourteen, none the less there was a major age difference there, but I didn't care. I had always been known to admire him from a distance, hiding behind toolboxes and carjacks like some little love-sick puppy. I think it was following him around in Dom's shop that just made me happy, handing him tools when he needed them, then I'd get the traditional hair ruffle that came before the "Thanks squirt." I'd always run screaming like...well, like a pre-pubescent teenager with a crush on one of her cousin's criminal friends. _

_Letty would always make fun of me, but I guess that's what big sisters do, and that's how I considered Letty, my big sister. _

_"Jett wants to have little Spanish Japanese babies!" I remember wanting to kill myself whenever she said it. Thankfully she would yell it at me just out of his ear shot, always making me blush, I'd of course hide in one of the old cars until I was positive no one heard her, especially him. Of course dearest Letty could never keep her Latino mouth shut, and somehow Dom found out._

_I could still remember the conversation I had with him after he found out, he was working on a 69' Cuda, a personal family favorite. I would help hand him greasy tools when he'd ask, like some little helper monkey. "So..." I could just hear his deep voice booming from underneath the car. "Letty told me about that little...Ahh, girl thing, you have for..." I could hear him trying to fight back a chuckle. "For..f...for...Uhhmmm...Han..." Now he was snickering. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die there, I think I was so embarrassed I wanted run out of there crying. Because I knew if Dom knew it meant everyone else knew, and that includes Han. Secrets aren't very common in the shop, I think it has a lot to do with Letty, but I had my share of slip ups too. _

_I couldn't deny it, Dom knew me way to well and I am a terrible liar. "Yeah, I guess," I lowered my head in defeat, Letty's so gonna get it when I see her. "So?" I snapped, watching as I shook my head watching my frizzy blondish brown curls dance around, I couldn't see anything from behind my massive body of hair so I just decided to close my eyes and wait out the awkward silence. "Well," Dominic sighed, "look, kid, I'm not good at stuff like this, and I know your dad isn't around anymore to talk to you about this kind of stuff...And your mom..." We both gave out a loud scuffing noise, pulling my hair back I realized he was standing next to me leaning against another car. _

_"Well, we know your mom's no help, so that leaves me to take care of ya...So..Uhhmmm." This conversation was awkward for the both of us, so I decided to end the torture the best way I knew how...Averting the situation. _

_I let my best fake smile surface, and then a matching laugh. "Dom, don't worry about it. I'm fine...Besides you know how Letty always blows things out of proportion." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yeah, I'm fine...I mean it's not like he'd ever be into me or anything..."_

_"That's why I love ya kid!" Before I could react one of my cousins massive arms pulled me into some wrestlers headlock giving me the famous rock fisted Dom noogie. "You're a Toretto girl ight, your one true love is a good car."_

_I remember laughing at him, but feeling kind of guilty not completely believing him. Could you really go your entire life without finding the person you were meant to be with and be happy with it? Or was it just naïve to think that there's even a love at first sight? Or love at all?_

"Oh-my-god!" I gulped, before shooting up into a sitting position throwing everything that sat on my stomach into the air. I looked around the room, I was still sitting in Laurie and Rick's tiny apartment living room sofa. My homework strewn across the carpet, and a pencil stuck in my giant hair. The pouch of Yahoo I had placed on the coffee table had gone missing, and a blanket I don't remember putting on was covering my body. Heaving my heavy feet over the couches edge, I stood instantly.

What a dream. What a terribly, ridiculously, vivid dream...or memory? How dare he! How dare Han do this to me! I wanted to forget that part of my life. I wanted to never again relive that pain; I built such a thick wall dividing the past from now. That's probably the reason I couldn't remember him for the longest time. Uggghhh...Now I felt like a real moron. He knew exactly who I was, and he didn't even tell me!?...He made me go on and on about my dad and Dom, and now I realize he was actually there? How dare he open that cut again!

I felt like I could kill myself, but thankfully I was too tired and weak to actually go through with it.

The morning sun was peaking through the drawn blinds. School? Wait…what time was it? I scratched my head, as I stomped into the kitchen a mere ten feet away. The clock on the stove said 11:30. Great! I was late for school.

The apartment was empty, that's odd. I glanced down, a small post-it attracting my attention. It was defiantly in Laurie's handwriting, I tried to understand the bubbly chicken scratch as best I could but realized my vision was way too fuzzy and I needed my glasses. Running into my room I grabbed my glasses, they where a black framed set. I hated wearing them, but I liked being able to see so I was at a loss. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Hummm?

What the heck was that? I thought, turning around in circles trying to find the cause of the buzzing. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Shoe? No. Book? No! Lightbulb?…Cellphone! I sprang for my Evo, dancing circles around the little nightstand that sat next to my bed.

Missed calls, Twinkie, Twinkie, Twinkie, Twinkie…Neela, Neela, Twinkie, Twinkie. It was amazing how many calls someone can receive in such a short amount of time. And the wierdest thing was there was a phone number that I didn't even recognize...freaky. I shrugged it off must have been a wrong number.

Missed texts, oh god! And I thought the phone calls where bad…

Twinkie: where u at?

Twinkie: R u bailin out on us?  
Twinkie: Where da heck r u?!

Neela: Hey? R u ok? Twink is freakin out, and Han told me bout last nite. R u ok? Did somethin happen? I gave him ur #. I hope dat's alright…He was worried…

Ohhhhhhhh... that must have been Han who called. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and delete that certain message. I wanted absolutely no part of him today...not after the revelation I just had!

I looked at the time they where all received, 9:15, 9:30, 10:00...Wow, right on the button too! I hit reply and told them both not to worry; I was fine I just over slept.

Half an hour later I came to the conclusion I was going to skip school today, and lay around. But then that idea went out the window when I discovered the only channels I could understand where Spanish soap's on Telemundo. Most where all Japanese game shows, a lot where Ninja Warrior. But after the 64th time someone falls off a giant rolling barrel and hurts themselves somehow by doing a face planet into a foam wall, you begin to lose a few brain cells if you catch my drift?

So I decided to go out, throwing my kinky mass of brown hair up into a ponytail, I left my glasses on and threw on my dad's old Public Enemy T-Shirt and some Capri pants. Slipping on my low-rise Chuck's, I read my Aunt's note as I laced up my shoes.

Darla~

I cringe every, single, time I read that name...

Looked too peaceful to wake up, sorry you missed breakfast, had to run.  
Left lunch in the fridge.  
Don't open the door to any strangers.  
Love you lot's,  
Your Auntie Laurie…

Ps: Some MAN called for you, said to tell you not to roam the streets of Tokyo by yourself anymore...And then something about answering your phone calls. Your Uncle took care of it...

I rolled my eyes the second time this morning, crumpling up the note I shoved it in my pocket. I was thankful all the embarrassing stuff was over last night, after feeding them some weak lie about going to a party with Neela (they didn't know Neela, so it was a little easier to make her seem like a little Paris Hilton inspired monster. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't have them thinking Twinkie was some dumb jerk who leaves ladies in the middle of Tokyo parties, he was already on ice with Rick being, of the male species and all,) At which consumed a rather large amount of Japanese liquor leaving me to find a way home, because I was the safe, responsible, one, and walked thirteen blocks, caught hoped on a bus, and managed to find my way back home…

Which was probably what I was going to really have to do today, if I had anything to do about it, I wanted to be lost today, deep in some Japanese mountain range with nothing but me and my thoughts like some monk. But before losing myself I grabbed my wallet, cell, house keys and some cash, it might take some money to become a monk…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

You know the worst thing about going to another country is? Trying to figure out the currency issue. Because I'm pretty sure I gave the cashier sixteen dollars worth of American money for a cup of coffee! But at that point, I didn't care I was just so freakishly excited to see my dear old friend again I could have spent a grand in American cash and it would still be okay.

With a super sized Starbucks Caramel Latte in one hand an outdated map of Shibuya in the other and Dom's 8th Grade graduation present, a pair of Dre Beats in my favorite color, green, to cancel out all the boisterous background noise of Tokyo; I was ready to get lost! I felt so lucky to listen to my Florence And The Machines CD without any annoy disturbances. And I know what you guys are thinking; 'Beats!?…Girl, are you serious!?…Your so spoiled!' Which…your right, if it wasn't my dad it was my cousin's or Letty who would come home after a 'drop,' with an extravagant gift. I guess they figured it was a good substitute for all the times I was left alone.

I mean, do not get me started on the Malibu Dream House I got once for all my Barbie dolls! Wait a second; I think I still have it packed away in one of my boxes somewhere. If I don't get lost or turn into a monk, I'll have to go searching for it.

I aimlessly followed the overflowing crowd of people across intersections and down busy sidewalks; it was kind of like an Asian version of New York. AKA, something completely foreign to me. I flipped the ripped and water stained map around a couple times before deciding that I was completely lost.

Frackin' Japanese phonics! Throwing out the stupid thing I decided to just wing it, and headed in a southward direction, occasionally snapping a picture of something random with my cell phone. I know Dom hasn't responded to any of my texts, calls, or emails, since…well, since Letty died, he just sorta disappeared. I guess I figured if he was still even slightly interested in my wellbeing he'd read my messages, and boy would it shock him to find out I was in Tokyo…

I passed large buildings that looked like they were piled up on one another, and had almost three near death experiences with raged drivers who wouldn't let me cross the street. I guess in Japan the pedestrian doesn't have the right of way?

Eventually my boredom carried me to what I assumed was the 'lower' end of town, where little mom and pop, shops squeezed themselves in tiny excuses for streets. I immediately liked this end of the city, there was a better chance of getting ran over by a bicyclist then a car, and everyone smiled at you here. I guess no matter where I was I would always be lower class…

I sighed to myself, this was depressing, and on top of it all, I was lost. I cursed under my breath-taking another right and then a left. I didn't think it possible, but the streets managed to become smaller, turning into one-way lanes. Great, I thought, it was a dead-end.

In one fluid motion I took a back track, turning around I decided I needed to search for a local map of some sort to find my way back home. You know, like the ones in the mall where you are the big red dot that says "you are here"? But almost like a light bulb going on in my head, the flash of yellow, black and chrome, drew my attention away from my complete lack of direction to the issue at hand.

"Oh, my, god." I groaned. "Someone in the cosmos must not want me to enjoy my life…"

There, parked fourteen feet away from my very eyes, was Han's Mazda. This was the last place I was expecting to find him, let alone taking the Mazda in a place like this. It seemed so strange to see such a new wave car in such an old traditional Japanese setting. Almost like the director of an old time-y Samurai movie accidentally parked his RX-7 in one of the sets and forgot to take it out…

Mental note, unpack the rest of your moving boxes in the closet, and look for the Last Samurai. I loved that movie so much, which only made the move here so much easier for me… Plus the possibility of me finding my own Ken Wantanabe wasn't a bad thought to entertain either. What was it when a young woman marries an attractive older man? A sugar daddy? Ah, whatever, I'm sure it happens a ton around here…Was that racist? Huh, man I'm really catty today.

I growled, it was all this stress from him. I mean can't I just have one day to myself without having something stressful bothering me!?…

As much as I wanted to just turn around and pretend I didn't see the elephant standing in my path making his presences obvious, I couldn't. There where just way too many things that I needed to talk to him about, too many loose ends that needed tying, plus…I needed a drive home. That's the least he could do for me after last night.

I took a step forward before I changed my mind, and found my heart pounding faster and faster the closer I got to his vehicle. I clenched my fists, my palms were sweaty but my fingers were freezing like I stuck them in the freezer for an hour; that's what happened when I got nervous.

The heavily tinted window couldn't hide the fact he wasn't in the car, I took a sigh of relief. Thank god, he didn't see me; maybe I had a chance to make a break for it?

No. I had to do this, something deep within me needed some closure, and that same something told me he was the only person who would help with my memory problems.

I turned into the street pulling at the door handle, nothing, he locked the doors. I waited a couple of seconds taking a quick nonchalant glance over my shoulder. Three old men sitting on hard looking wooden chairs eating noodles with chopsticks watched me from coke bottle glasses, suspicious looks on their faces. I could only imagine what I looked like to them, some foreign girl trying to steal some poor schmucks car.

So, not wanting to have to call my guardians from a Japanese police station, I decided to lean against the sloping hood of Han's car and wait for him.

Everyone who knows me also knows that I'm not very patient, I hate waiting for anything let alone someone I want to avoid. I guess that's why I never finish anything, I can never wait long enough for afterwards. Unfortunately I got that from Sheryl, a part of myself I wanted to ignore until I die. Maybe the Toretto instincts for running away from issues will kick in and I can live my entire life being ignorant to the fact I have never accomplished anything in my life.

While I wallowed in self-pity, I cranked up my music and skimmed through some of the new albums I sync to my Ipod a few nights prior. I had the best Cyber friends, instant message buddies who gave you free digi stuff where so much better and easier to get than pirating your own music.

Of course the certain CD I listened to was complete legal-ish, and my own, well, actually it was originally my dad's but before Sheryl threw out all his personal belongings I kept everything important to me, including his CD collection. Unfortunately, she sold the Trans-Am that came with the CD's for a couple thousand dollars, so all I had left from my dad was a couple of pictures, Tee shirts, some old CD's, a greasy Ford baseball cap, and an ugly yet surprisingly adorable white-haired Troll doll he would always hang from his rearview mirror. He'd call it Jett Junior whenever I went to work with him, I'd giggle and say it looked more like him instead, and he'd laugh and point out the resemblances between our woofin' hair, skin color, and big ears.

I laughed to myself thinking about our rambunctious father daughter bickering. Everything was a lot easier back in those days, when dad was alive, Dom was around, when I'd help at the garage during the day and have sleepovers with Letty and Mia at night. Stuff was so different now; it was almost surreal.

It had to be at least thirteen minutes I was sitting Indian style on the hood of his car waiting. By now the old men across the street ignored me and kept on playing their little game of Asian dominos completely forgetting I was there.

I was really getting into an old LL Cool J album, complements of my dads old 90's rap days. "Jack the ripper! Jack-Jack-Jack, the RIPPER!" I rapped with the heavy bass that raddled through my headphones. I had a recurring problem with singing in public and I apparently never learn. "King Hercules!" I beat box at the top of my lungs, making weird noises that where meant to sound like a record scratch, but really just sounded like I was trying to spit up a piece of gum I accidentally swallowed.

I started dancing as best I could while in the sitting position, my butt wiggling against the shiny hood of his car. Wow, that sounded dirtier then expected…

Then the music goes dead, "hey!" I scream, jumping off the hood turning around I clench my fist ready to physically assault the person who was trying to make off with my Beats. "Oh, hey," snatching back my headphones I pull them around my neck and turn off my music. "I was waiting for you." I stated.

Han wore a slight smirk, which was surprising, I expected him to try and ignore me like any other time. "I can see that." He gestures to his car with his right hand, making me notice the brown paper bag he held. What could that be? I wonder.

"How'd you find me?" It was a simple question with an odd tone, almost like he was pleased to know I found him somehow; in a way I was as well.

"I was walking around Tokyo, and I happened to spot the only Yellow car in all of Japan."

He chuckles shoving his left hand in the pocket of his baggy jeans, I hear a jangling noise. "You walked all the way to the south side from where you live?" He seemed shocked, and I guess it was kind of a long walk.

"Yeah," I chuckle, a blush rising to my cheeks, why was I instantly nervous?

Suddenly his mood changes from patient and somewhat cheery to short and cold. "Why aren't you in school?"

I look up at him, he's not wearing a frown or a smile, just blank brown eyes staring back at me. "I…I slept in, if you hadn't guessed I had a rough night." I notice that he visibly cringes, so I take this as my chance to close in on him. "Han…Why didn't you tell me we knew each other?"

"Darla-" He warns groaning taking a side step around me to get to the driver's side of his car.

"No, don't Darla me mister, you have explaining to do." I tried to refrain from screaming at him, so tried to make light of the situation. My back against the driver door, the cold metal of the door handle square between my butt cheeks. If he wanted to get to his car he would have to dig…Which didn't sound pleasant in the least.

There was a long pause that settled between us, we where waiting to hear what the other was dying to say without the need for words. It wasn't working. "I knew something was wrong when I saw you that first day, like I was trying to remember something…Now I know why…After my dad died I just sorta shut the world away, like my body's way of defending itself from anymore harm…I still can't remember certain things. But the question that keeps reeling through my mind is…

"What happened?" It was a heavy question, and he knew it was loaded, is he answered one question he'd have to answer all the others that followed. He looked how I felt, utterly confused and skeptical, so deciding to be the first to take the plunge into oblivion. "Do you mind if we take a walk?" My voice seemed sheepish and uncertain but he nodded.

"I mean," I start, taking a deep, long, jagged, breath, I know this is going to be a long one. "I remember little bits of things, and I can only assume your still in contact with my cousin." I look up at him while we walk through a sudden surge of bodies rushing against us on the sidewalk. It was more of a statement then a question; he raises his eyebrow and nods. "So, you obviously know about what happened, and my accident?"

I watch him from the corner of my eye he's looking straight hands clenched in his hoodie pockets. I wait for a response, but nothing comes. "So you know why I can't remember much before it…I'm just curious as to why you wouldn't remind me, I mean, I think we where friends when you worked with Dom…Or am I wrong?"

You see at the time my dad died Dom was doing 'illegal activity,' which was how I met Han in the first place. Like I told him I don't remember much, and it was frustrating as heck! A few months after my fifteenth birthday, something happened, Dom and Letty started getting into real heavy stuff and they started disappearing months at a time, by extension Han as well. I knew it was something illegal, they just never would tell me what. But eventually things start popping up on the local news about a team of drivers knocking off oil tankers a couple of towns over, and you can only assume. They always thought I was just some dumb kid who couldn't handle it, sometimes I blame them for my low self-esteem…

Anyway; somewhere down the line everyone started leaving, my extended family was breaking up before me and I couldn't do anything about it. So I started pulling crazy stunts like driving my dads Trans-Am down the expressway at records speeds or jumping abandoned cars with my neighbor's dirt bike, Evel Knievel style, for attention. Eventually an accident was bound to happen, and I ended up bashing my head in one day while taking Vince's Impala for a spin. He was pissed needless to say, but not as pissed as Dom was when I finally came back to consciousness at the hospital. The Doctors said my memory would come back sooner or later, but I was still fighting to remember those memories I craved so much. The same memories I needed to know now. Dom and Mia where the only family I had left, after a while they disappeared and I was left by myself with my disheveled mother. And after millions of texts messages, thousands of emails, and hundreds of phone calls, I gave up all hope that Dom, or anyone for that matter, was coming back for me.

And then you guys come in, with me here, in Tokyo. Weird how things end up, huh?

"Look, Han, I'm not here to chastise you, I just need to be around someone familiar right now. You have to admit you guys didn't give me much of a good-bye, and I need at least some closure…" I thought for a moment, if pleading wasn't going to work I always had my super special skill. "That's if you want me to leave you alone, and I'm sure you remember how annoying I can be when I want something."

The tone in my voice was intended, and I could tell by the way his eyebrow shot up and the hidden smirk he knew what I was talking about. Ah, good, so I do remember some things clearly. "What do you want to know?" I could hear an angels chorus echo around me at his response. Finally! I finally found a crack in that cold armor of his. Yes! I did an inward Jett-party-dance, and quickly collected my thoughts trying to decide which question should be the first.

"When did you leave?"

"After the tanker run…"

I waited for something deep within me to just randomly pop up and I would remember everything, but nothing happened, just more questions. "I remember something about Georgia, what is that all about?"

Something I had said was obviously funny to him because he chuckled. We walked side by side along narrow winding Japanese streets and alleys, we would occasionally stop and wait for a car to pass or another person to walk by before we would speak again. "Before I left, your cousin didn't think it'd be fare for you to know where we all really where, so my cover was Georgia."

"But you didn't go to Georgia, did you?"

This got another laugh, it was starting to sound very pleasant, very different than his usual scowl. "You've known me how long? And your really asking that?" He looked at me this time, his eyes where sparkling with laughter, and I knew immediately I enjoyed the effect humor had on him.

"Haham fair enough. Why Dom do that, use a fake cover I mean? Did he really think I was that much of a nark that I would call out my own-"

"Darla, you don't get it." We stopped at a busy street, everything looked much more high-tech, we where getting closer to the city again, we must have walked for quiet a while. He was in front of me, looking down in frustration again, blocking my path. "It had nothing to do with trusting you, he just didn't want your hard head to get you into trouble. If you haven't already guessed we where all into some pretty deep stuff back then, the last thing we wanted was to have you snooping around looking for everyone. No one could live with themselves if something happened you on our account."

I noticed the excess use of the word 'we,' and 'us,' but decided to push it aside. "You think lying was the best thing for me!? …Oh, no, that's right, you'd much rather leave me in the middle of a freakin' desert with my sick excuse for a mother and her abusive drunk! No one cared about me! You where all living it up, with your great exciting lives! No one even bothered to give two craps to poor little Darla back home!"

I take a side step around him, and barrel down across the street accidentally nudging a few people with my shoulder and not bothering to apologize. I knew he was following me but didn't expect him to catch up so fast. Within two long strides, equal to four of my own steps, he had my arm in a death grip, and I was spun around face to face with Han once again. "Don't even think once that I thought that." He seethed through his teeth. The danger in his tone and sudden hostility scaring me slightly, I tugged at my arm but it was no use, he held me with a cast iron grip. I suddenly felt nervous and self-conscious. I never once thought he'd physically hurt me, and even now I know he wouldn't but the fire that grew behind his eyes made me worry. Not in the least for myself, but for him. I knew that look way too well, the look that was telling me he blamed himself for whatever reason.

The anger seemed to die down drastically between us, it felt odd, like in the one moment all the pointless pent-up rage I held against him vanished and all I wanted was a friend who I knew more than five weeks. In some weird way I needed him, he was the only remaining connection to my family that I had right now, other than Laurie and Rick, but they don't talk about those old days much.

His hand was still holding my upper arm but he held me much gentler now, the contact something I needed desperately, his grip the only thing keeping me from crumbling like a heap of sand in the middle of Tokyo's sidewalk. I sucked in a deep breath and let out an audible sigh, "for whatever reason you left, and for whatever reason you lied to me…I need you right now." I know he was shocked to hear it, because his grasp on my arm vanished and I stood facing him standing tall on my own power. To be honest it was more of a shock for me to even say; for weeks now I learned to hate him, and then suddenly I realize he's some prodigal son of my memories. It was crazy, and down right confusing but clear all at once! "You have to understand, you're the only person here that feels familiar to me, believe it or not, I mean, even when I didn't know it was you I somehow knew it was you. And I can't help but think that you never really wanted to lie to be about where you've been." It was a shot in the dark and I took it…

Oh god, please don't make me feel worse than I already do!

I held my breath taking a good, hard, long, look in his eyes and bit my lip, hard. "I need your help, Han. I just need to know you'll be there for me."

That was it, I smirked to myself, that's what drove him over the edge. Sure he was already standing there, I just needed to give him a nice big push, and that was it. He broke our gaze looking around us, he chuckled. "Darla Mercedes Toretto, you always knew how to get what you wanted out of me."

"Uhhh," I cringed, "he knows my middle name to!" I shriek aloud to myself throwing my hands in the air; I give up. "I give up, you win."

"You know I always do." He laughed mockingly, still so smug.

I gulped back the nostalgia that threatened to break free, I could have done either one of two things, cried my eyes out like a giant baby like last night, or do what I have planned to do for the passed three years since he's been away.

It was awkward at first, me hugging him and him not hugging back, but I couldn't help myself I needed this type of contact with him. It was almost like I was giving my dad, Dom, Letty, Mia, Vince, Jesse, all of them, a hug through Han. The idea only made me squeeze him even harder, and to my surprise he squeezed back. Resting both arms against my shoulders, I breathed a last sigh of relief when I felt his face in my hair. This wasn't the end of everything, I knew that, I still had so many questions for him, I felt like I was still missing a massive part of the bigger picture I just wasn't willing to give up this feeling quiet yet by asking questions. Instead I stood there, relishing the thought that I wasn't alone anymore, I had Han. I was safe now…

**_So!? Tell me what ya'll think! And please, please, please, leave a review telling me what you thought of not only the chapter but also what I talked about at the top about Earl and Reiko, if you do Jett will make a personal shout out in the next chapter to those who state their opinion!_**  
**_PS, forgive my grammar; I was just so excited to post this! ;)_**


	11. Han's Quarter Life Crisis

_**Hey all!**_

_**Thanks for all the helpful comments I really appreciate it! **_

_**Ok, so I just wanted to let you know I'm working tirelessly on the next chapters, and I really hope you enjoy them! I know I'm excited to hear what you guys have to say. Anyway, I just realized that in Tokyo Drift Earl, Reiko, Twinkie, and Neela where all still in high school which would make them freshmen in my story, which, makes Jett the oldest out of all of them (she's intended to be in her twenties during TD)! Ha, ain't that funny? So you might pick up on that. Also you might notice I'm using other characters from the FF franchise as I did in the previous chapter, and I put a little surprise about Han's family in there, you might enjoy that as well ;)…**_

_**Ps: Thanks to Konan2015, for your suggestion **__**J. I agree; from what I can remember they seemed boyfriend girlfriend to me as well. Glad **__**someone**__** read my writers note. Look for you name in the chapter, it's Jett's shout-out to you ;).**_

-**Jett's Chapter Theme: Party Poison by My Chemical Romance-**

**-Han's Chapter Theme: Why Georgia by John Mayer (The chapter title came from a lyric in this song)-  
**

The next day school went by like a breeze, and I was _so _grateful. After a _long _talk with Han my thoughts seemed to be so much clearer. The classes that seemed otherwise difficult where a little less oppressive; of course I couldn't understand most of them which immediately hurled me down to a solid C- but today I could be hit by a truck and I wouldn't care.

I was on such a cloud this morning, I was caught Tweeting to one of my cyber friends, Konan2015, from back in the States and I didn't even care. Apparently neither did the teacher because she simply rolled her eyes and walked away, I shrugged and started tapping away at my phone again. It was weird, ever since I've moved to Tokyo my social networking life had jumped from below dirt, having only five friends including my next door neighbor and grandmother in Puerto Rico, to a couple hundred and then some! It was almost like my life was being written like a badly plotted fan fiction for all to see on the internet…Huhh…But, who would read that, right?

Finally the bell rang, and I was pretty sure I was the first to jump from my hard seat.

"What happened to you yesterday?" so far I've heard that sentence three separate times from three different people. Neela held her books tight against her body as she struggled to keep up with my fast steps. My plan was to walk super duper fast and tire her out so she wouldn't have enough energy to ask me a gajillion different questions. Plus it was lunch time, and I was _starved_.

"Ahhh, just random family drama. No biggie." We went into the lunch line waiting for our trays and utensils when Twinkie came barreling behind us, his usual merchandise stuffed backpack hanging from one shoulder.

"What happened with you yesterday?" He asked grabbing a tray and waiting like the rest of us for the line to move. I groan, and Neela makes a loud scoffing noise behind me.

"Don't try, she's not budging."

I told _both _of them that I was having a family crisis, and I was given a free day because of my late night partying disaster. Which technically wasn't a lie, I mean, Han _was _part of my childhood, making him, by default my family…my _extended _family.

We got our usual udon and sushi themed lunches and grabbed our usual seats beside Earl, Reiko, and a girl named Tashi who was _madly _in love with Twinkie; who was to oblivious to realize it. "Hey guys." I mumble slinging my messenger bag over the back of my chair and plopping down heavily on the hard bench.

Everyone gave a uniformed "Konichiwa," before engaging in their previous conversations. I groaned swirling the watery substance around in my bowl, I watched as Twinkie took his permanent seat across from me and reached over to my lunch tray for my sushi rolls. He knew I hated fish, so now it was like clockwork every Friday he would take my sushi plate and he'd share his giant chocolate chip cookie with me. Our group of friends had a highly advanced bartering system, it was almost like being in Elementary School again, if we gave even the _slightest _change in our evolved lunch economy the earth would spiral into an unknown wasteland. I'll trade you half my cookie for your tuna roll, kinda thing. But, hey, it worked.

"I think it'd be a perfect day for it! We should go! It's not a school night, me might as well. What'd you think, Jett?" I could hear Reiko speaking to me but I was just too hypnotized by the floating rice grains that I had dumped in my soup bowl, I started poking them with my chopsticks unintentionally blocking everyone out.

"Jett?!" Neela reached across into my line of vision snapping her fingers inches away from my face. "What?" I snapped my head up, meeting an awkward gaze that the entire table was giving me, it was embarrassing.

"Where has your head been?" Earl asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Reiko who sat beside him at the farthest end of the table leaned in as did Tashi who sat beside her.

"No where, it's just, I thought my food was blinking at me." I halfheartedly chuckled, no one thought that was funny obviously because they remained silent. "You guys need to lighten up, I'm fine, honestly. Sheeeeshhh."

"Okay?…Well, are you coming then?" Reiko beamed. I thanked her inwardly for changing the subject.

"Where?" I questioned taking a slurp of soup.

"Palette Town! It's Japanese version of Manhattan. It's in Daiba, and they have this mall that looks like your in Italy, and this giant Ferris Wheel called the Daikanransha, it's 2nd largest in the _world_!"

"Wow, how can I say no to that? I'm defiantly in!" I look at Twinkie who smiles at me and nods his head, Reiko squeals and starts rambling to Earl in Japanese. Neela was the only one who seemed to have her mind somewhere else, a hard frown on her face with her hands resting beneath her chin she stared back at me with narrowed eyes.

I want to say something to her but Earl's use of the word 'Han' catches my attention. Then all to quickly I say, "what about Han?" Nice Jett, dead give away!

Everyone stops for a moment, Earl paused a spoonful of food ready to enter his mouth, he looks at Tashi then Reiko, then me. "She just said she wanted to ask Han, but he doesn't usually like doing stuff like that…Neither does Takashi."

Ehh, I couldn't care less about Takashi. "Oh." I stated flatly. Oh, crap, I thought, caught in the act…

Neela's once severe frown was replaced by a triumphant smirk, but her eyes where still narrowed on me. "Why don't we ask him anyway? I can do some _convincing _with Takashi. We can make it a nice dinner _date_." She was staring at me while she spoke obviously pointing the statement towards me, because when she said it a dark brown eyebrow went sky high in mocking satisfaction. Leaning forward towards me she rested her chin on her clenched fists, obviously something I did pleased her because her smile got even wider. I was pretty sure her face was going to crack if she didn't stop smiling at me like a mental patient soon. I knew that smile way too well it was the same giddy smile I would give Dominic and Letty when they first started dating…Ohhh, no she thought…Uhhh!

I groaned rolling my eyes, she seriously thought there was something going on between me and Han, and apparently they way everyone else was staring at me so did they! "What!?" I snarled, it was embarrassing having your entire life strung out the way it was beginning to do.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Liar! What do you want out of me? What!?" I was starting to get hostel. It was private what happened between me and Han yesterday…or what _didn't _happen…or, uhhgg, I don't know! Whatever! The point is, it's none of their business!

"Face it, the reason why you didn't come to school yesterday wasn't because of Rick and Laurie, it was because you spent all day with Han."

Everyone at the table gasped as if it was some terrible thing that I had done, spending time with Han! Gasp! How evil! She should be strung up by her thumbs and force fed month old cabbage! I mean, common guys! "Since when was it any of your business!? And besides how would you know otherwise?" I smiled coolly crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair crossing one leg over the other as well.

Neela did the same, "well for one, Takashi was complaining all night about Han going AWOL on some payments he said he was going to send over last night that he owed Takashi's Uncle. And as much as Han likes to sit on money, he never breaks his promises…"

_I'd never say never Neela, Han told me about what he was doing with your boy Takashi_, I thought with a faint smirk, making feel instantly guilty for being happy about Neela's lack of knowledge between her boyfriend and my- I mean, Han, between _Han_.

**You where totally going to say 'My Han.' **

_Shut_ _up you idiot!_

The mental war that was waging within my head was cut short when Neela added- "Plus, I called your house, your Aunt picked up. She said you weren't home. Where were you Jett?" She smiled even wider. "Where was _Han, _Jett?"

Everyone's eyes where on me and Neela and our silent war of what _really _happened yesterday. I weighed my options, on one hand I could deny everything, and tell them it must have been a coincidence and knowing my friends they wouldn't believe me, dog on me with dull, juvenile and downright perverted assumptions. Or on the other, I could always just _tell the truth_, and let the chips fall where they must. I chose the latter. Taking a deep sigh, I told them everything.

I started from the beginning, with my family legacy and what they did as a profession, following with Han's appearance into my life and my dad's death. Everything. After I was all done I finally looked away from my hands and looked at Neela first. She looked shocked, they all did, especially Twinkie. "You mean your cuz is _the Dominic Toretto_?…"

I looked at him with confusion, screwing my face into a tight ball. "Have you come across many Toretto's?"

Everyone laughed, and Twinkie blushed from the stupid sounding comment, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. "Nah, you know what I mean. I guess I never thought of there being a connection, is all. I mean your cousin is like, public enemy number _one_. That's gotta mean something to yah."

I shrug, "Not really, we sorta never talked about it."

"Yo, guys we're rollin' with the _blood _relative of _Dominic Toretto. _Jett do you know how much street cred we're gonna have in the driftin' scene with you around?" I rolled my eyes at Twinkie, he was being ridiculous now, it was flattering, but ridiculous. Earl and Twink do an obnoxiously loud high five over Neela's head, who rolls her eyes as well.

"Your childhood must have been _amazing." _Tashi chimed ignoring Twinkie. They where acting like I was some celebrity. It was strange how you could become so famous just because of your last name. "So exciting!"

"It was like any other kids, I guess, just with better cars." I laughed.

"So you and Han have a long history?" Earl questioned. I shook my head yes. "So you couldn't remember him because…why again? I'm confused."

"When I was younger, after my dad died, I was sort of an adrenaline junky. I was constantly getting in trouble for doing crazy junk. So one day I take Dom's partners car out, a 1970 Chevy Impala. And out in New Mexico we've got stretches of desert that goes on for miles. Nobody really is out there, unless their taking the not-so-scenic route through New Mexico, so nobody really cares how fast you go.

"Now keep in mind I'm only thirteen at the time. And I take this car out to the desert, a few miles away from my cousins garage. I manage to hit one o eight, and it's pickin' up faster and faster, and being the attention grabbing kid I was, I hit the Nas. Stupid me hadn't realized that there are cross winds that could pick up cars only going 70.

"So it's safe to say the car flipped a couple times, and by now I'm upside down in some ditch forty yards from the road. The last I remember was hanging from the drivers seat and sand being everywhere. I remember bits and pieces afterwards, but not much. I remember some old lady finding me, they said I told her to call my cousin…I don't remember anything after that really. Except for someone holding my hand the entire time…Ha, but I don't know why. I don't know who it even was, but I figured it was Dom…"

Everyone went silent and a heavy atmosphere was really beginning to bum me out. "So…you _are _okay now, right?" Reiko asked.

I smiled a big grin towards her nodding. I pulled my thick hair away from my face leaning forward for all to see; showing them the scar that still remains. It was originally a giant, mangled, bloody, gash out of my head that extended from the center of my hairline all the way to behind my left ear. I was lucky to still be living let alone still have a full head of hair, and I guess I forgot that at some point down the road.

Then it dawned on me, that's probably why Han was acting the way he was the night we had that run in with the cops, when I said I was better off dead. He was there when I nearly killed myself. That's probably one of the reasons why he was so harsh on me before I remembered everything, when we met for the second time…Because he was just trying to protect me, keep me away like Dom would have done, like Dom would have _wanted _it to be. The thought was bringing a warm feeling spread over me and I smiled to myself; he did it to protect me, because he cared.

"Han told me the Doctors said I was clinically dead for thirteen minutes. Dominic punched a wall light out in the emergency room… Now I know why there was a giant fist sized hole in the drywall when I was being discharged." I chuckled, I sat there for a minute letting everything settle in, I stared at nothing in particular watching shadows play tricks on our lunch table.

Finally I was pulled back into reality when the bell rang, everyone was up in an instance except for our table, my friends still looked utterly stunned. "I'll call Takashi and Han. He'll come, Jett. Believe me, after all this, I'll make _sure _he'll come." Neela smiled, in one quick motion she grabbed my hand from across the table and squeezed it hard; I truly had amazing friends. The way they looked out for each other was very comforting. Then reaching into her bag she pulled out her cell phone.

She popped up and placed the phone to her ear, in that same moment she started speaking in Japanese to whomever was on the other line, walking away she headed to her next class. Reiko and Tashi both jumped to their classes together, and Twinkie left for his, leaving me and Earl for our advanced mechanics class. Earl was really the only one, other then basic Japanese with Twinkie, and advanced Math with Neela, who shared the same classes with me. He was super duper smart, and I was the oldest out of our group which meant a grade ahead of everyone except for Earl, who made me look like a blubbering idiot when it came to school.

Thankfully he was my Mechanics buddy, so I didn't have to worry about any of the other guys in class to mess with me, which was bound to happen being, the only female in the entire class. " That's a great story, Jett. Now I know why Han was acting the way he was around the shop for the passed couple weeks." We weaved through groups of busy teenagers, walking down pristine hallways that held that traditional, disciplined Japanese air.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" I laughed, looking up at him.

He shrugged, "I donno, like his mind was on more important things, I guess. He was on the phone a lot, with some guy named… Tej…"

I stopped in my tracks, slightly disappointed. Han hadn't told me everything apparently, he left out our old friend Tej. And what about Suki? Other then Letty and Neela she was my best friend back in the day, she was the one who brought me to really appreciate the power of the color pink. I mean, you'd think Han would mention his half sister…

I grabbed Earls arm to stop him. "And your _positive _you heard him say Tej?"

"Sure, I was the one who answered the phone." He looked confused.

"Has he mentioned a Suzi or a?-"

"His sister back in the states? Yeah, totally, he talks to her all the time."

Pondering over this new information I realized two things. One, as much as Han and I _seem _to trust each other he still has some serious secrets he's keeping from me, and two, I'm gonna figure out what they are. "You know, I've never been to Han's shop, it must have great toys, huh?" I smiled. Egging Earl on was pretty easy given the right circumstances, and if I knew _anything _about Han he had the tech that would make _any _true car lover go weak in the knees.

"You've got to be kidding me!?…He's got this computer system connected to _all _our cars that _hasn't _even been on the market yet! You can check on your cars oil levels, what spark plugs are bad, pistons, gauges, shocks, _everything_! It's all electronic! Even Takashi doesn't have that!" We started walking again, despite the real cause I was asking Earl, it still sounded pretty sick, I kept a mental note to check it out the next time I'm at Han's garage. "Seven hydraulic lifts! Semi-Automatic Drivers! Tires and tanks of Nitro oxide as far as the eye could see! Jett, you would love it!"

I smiled, I had em right where I wanted em. "That sounds like the _perfect _place for us to do our project. Do you think Han would let us?" I knew Earl had a key to Han's place, so I figured I could do some secret Jett recon and snoop around in his office for some phone numbers or any evidence of Dom or the others. Plus putting together an entire engine block would probably be a lot easier in Han's garage given all the helpful tech, we'd _defiantly _get an A+++ if we got the project done a week early.

"I don't know." Earl stated skeptically, "Han can be really secretive sometimes…" You're telling me. "But I guess he wouldn't mind to much if we use a little corner space in the shop."

We smiled to each other and high fived, both thinking the same thing. "We're _so _gonna kick Yakamoto and Nakamura's butts!" Yakamoto and Nakamura where the two kids who seemed to hate both me _and _Earl, so it was only natural that we wanted to destroy them for the finals! Just because Nakamura's brother drifted once, they think their hot stuff, if only they knew who I was a blood relative of.

"You know, Neela would have gotten it out of him eventually, right?" Earl stated out of the blue.

"What?" He was confusing me today…

"Neela's like some secret detective, figuring people out and digging up old crap is her life. She would have gotten it out of Han eventually." Really? Huh, maybe I should enlist Neela in operation learn all Hans secrets, or for short LAHS.

"Since when has she become an old woman?" I laughed.

He chuckled, pushing the door open to our classroom for me to walk in, I obliged and we found our seats side by side on one of the high tables with matching metal bar stools. "Since you and Han have been butting heads. To be honest I think he's met his match. I thought at one point you where going to kill each other, the way you guys exchanged looks."

I rolled my eyes, pulling down my heavily pleated, uncomfortable, plaid skirt that was all a part of the school getup. "You'd be surprised how well we acted around each other, once upon a time. But of course he's old and crotchety now so things could have changed."

Earl laughed even harder now, "it's not like he's going through a midlife crisis, Jett. He can't be more then four years older then you."

"Ha…It's more like a _quarter _life crisis…You'd be surprised, Earl...You'd be _very surprised._" Before I could even make a comment on Earl's _way_ off base guess on Han's age our stocky mech teacher came barreling into the room, a severe frown on his face and perfectly rounded glasses that made him look like the little man from that Gangnam Style video.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Twinkie had dropped me off five minutes ago and I had about half an hour to unpack what I was planning on wearing tonight and put it on, it was certainly mission impossible if you've seen my bedroom recently.

Piles and piles of dirty and clean clothes mixed together in giant heaps littered my bedroom floor. But they where all sweatpants and tee shirts, which wasn't what I wanted at all, I needed my "dress up" box, which was stacked somewhere in my closet.

Pulling out the first box I found, I was happy that it was what I was looking for, the only clean pair of pants I owned at the moment, a homemade pair of cut off shorts. Realizing it was about fifty degrees, and _way _too chilly for shorts, I had to dig for a pair of black leggings to go underneath. Bingo! I managed to find them with little hassle. What great luck was I having today! Unzipping my skirt I pulled it down my hips leaving it an ugly circular lump on the floor. I decided to leave my old, scuffed, black Doc Marten's on and started digging for a decent shirt that wasn't covered with salsa stains. I came to the realization I would have to wear my black Wish U Were Weird tank. Great now I'm going to need a jacket…

I was surprised how this outfit was turning out, I was really liking it. It was sorta like a cross between grunge and hip-hop. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I groaned, why was it whenever I thought I looked like Rita Ora or Iggy Azeala, I end up disappointing myself and end up looking like a Spanish version of Susan Boyle or Courtney Love with bigger boobs? Is this what Han see's?

**Is that **_**really **_**why your dressing up? **

_No!_

_Maybe…_

_Yes…_

I was trying to go for the effortless sexy look…effortless, with some mascara! And maybe a little smoky eyes…and a _wee _bit of lip plumper. "Ahh, darn it! I'm gonna need to change! I look like a giant frump!" I shrieked to myself.

"Jett? Is that you?" I cringed, it was Rick. I forgot he got off of work earlier on Fridays, Laurie would be fine with me going out with the whole partying late and coming back home crying and all, but she was working the nightshift at the hospital, Rick on the other hand would be a harder nut to crack. "I'm in here!" I yelled through my closed door.

I heard five short footsteps and then my door was opened for all to see the wreckage within, he flinched back a shocked look on his face. "Don't you think you should clean your room up by now?"

"Yeah, well I haven't had enough time." I don't bother looking away from my wall length mirror, I needed all the help I could get, my outfit was _a mess_. Piling on a few golden toned necklaces it finally started tying together. I looked around my dirty dresser for my favorite pair of earrings Mia made me out of Mercedes-Benz emblems a while back (on account of my middle name being Mercedes and all), only managing to locate one I put it in. I take a glance over my shoulder, Rick doesn't look to happy, of anything he looks annoyed. "What?"

"You need to start cleaning your room, taking up your responsibilities in this family again. This isn't you, Darla." Oh, boy here we go, he brought _Darla _out. I randomly grab another earring just to put in for the mean time, it's a long multicolored feathery one that reaches down passed my shoulder, it looks wild but surprisingly good with my other one, I decide to leave them both in. "Your more responsible then this. Your coming home late, crying one night, and the next…well, you don't say anything to us at all." He sighs leaning against my doorframe, now I feel bad.

"Jett, I know things are hard on you, but know that we _really _want you _here _with us, in Tokyo. But you know the agreements, if you don't follow our rules we'll have to sending you to live with your mother, and we don't want that for you." Suddenly I feel deflated, great, now their threatening me, maybe I _should _have told them about Han. No, Rick has a thing against Han, I would love to know what it's all about, but even the mention of my adoptive Uncle's name Han goes visibly frigid, and the case is vice versa.

"I'm sorry, I know, it's just I haven't had friends in a long while. Friends who won't bail out on me without saying goodbye. I just want it to last, is all. I was invited to go to Palette Town, whatever that is, tonight…Is that alright if I go?" I figured being honest was my best bet, I was never good at lying, I never could stomach it or reason to for that matter, so he knew he could trust me. "Please?"

He sighed, smiling and rolling his eyes at my puppy dog face. "Go, have fun. Just don't get into any trouble, and be back home by midnight. I'll be expecting a phone call from the emergency room otherwise." He pointed a finger at me with a stern look.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted, clicking my combat boot heels together. Ohh, dogtags…yeah, great accessory for this outfit. In the next minute he was gone in the other room watching some Japanese version of Grey's Anatomy and I was sifting through boxes of jewelry for my dog tags. Jett Mercedes Toretto, another gift from Dominic…

I was rummaging through my closet when my phone rang, it was Twinkie, cause I had his ring tone set to This Is Why I'm Hot.

I had every person in my circle of friends labeled, Neela was Boss Chick by Rasheeda, Earl was Technologic by Daft Punk, Reiko was Can't Nobody by a new Korean band she told me about called 2ne1 they where actually pretty good, I liked them. And Han? I didn't have to put any thought into Han's ring tone, it was so perfect it was almost like the song was _made _for him. And if you haven't guessed already what it was, it's a certain song by Wiz Khalifa called Black and Yellow…Clever, right? If you haven't heard this song all the way through, I _highly _advise you too! You _will _agree with me afterwards.

Picking up I answered, crap, he was out front. I had to grab what I needed and scoot out the door. I snatched up my oversized black leather jacket I got from a thrift store a couple blocks from here, and snagged my army green beanie, it was a good contrast with my red lips. Then I was out the door. "Remember, midnight!" Rick reminded from the living room, I didn't even bother stopping just giving him a smile and a thumbs up I grabbed my purse and was out the front door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow! Isn't this adorable!?" Tashi squealed at me. Since we arrived at Palette World…or whatever it was called Tashi has been tethered to my side like a lost puppy. Which I wouldn't have minded all that much, she was pretty cool, if it wasn't for the stupid language barrier! She knew a lot of English staple words, enough for us to communicate, but when she started asking questions about my life back in the State's and the story with me and Han, I realized she didn't know as much as she led you to believe.

"Yeah, very." I beamed trying to be nice, she was really into that whole Japanese Lolita Anime stuff, which, I will admit something's where cute, but it just wasn't my style. Twinkie _loved _it because the fashion involved innocent looking pigtails, short baby doll dresses, and lacy little garters that where visible if you leaned over the right way, or the wrong way?

I was slightly surprised how she seemed so cute and innocent, but she secretly had a wild sex kitten side just waiting to come out, who just happened to enjoy clothes that looked like they belonged to a maid service.

But, hey, I was the one wearing up-cycled shorts with stockings and two different earrings made out of various car parts, so I had no room for judgment. I soon realized I was the third wheel in this little group date that was meant to occur.

Cute little Twinkie and Tashi walking side by side a couple feet ahead of me, stopping occasionally to look at something either one of them liked in a store window. I tried to make myself unknown, feeling bad I was spoiling there date I decided to text Neela, curious where she was.

Neela: Srry, Takahsi had sum buzniss 2 take care of. Dn't knw if we r gonna make it.

Me: Gr8! Nw I hav 2 watch these 2 by myself!?

Neela: Srry. Reiko and Earl should b there soon, just hang with them.

Me:U don't get it, that'll jus make me da 5th wheel again!

Neela: Well…Han's comin ;)

Me: Don't- ;)- me!

Neela: *sigh* Fine, b that way…

I didn't bother responding. What a dud, I should have stayed home and cleaned my room, finally unpack my boxes and watch Four Brothers on the big screen (Lemme tell you watching a six foot two, blonde hair, blue eyed man sandwich, with the name of Garrett Hedlund's shower scene was my idea of a _great _night). I groaned, walking along various stores and wondering what Laurie was making for dinner tonight, supposedly we where getting dinner, but the way Twink and Tash where going I was going to have to sit at a different table, or maybe the bar?

Just when I thought I was going to have to play chaperon a small pair of hands blinded me from behind. I knew it was Reiko, especially from the way I had to bend my knees and lean back from her short height, plus the slight giggles gave her away. "Hey guys," I replied flatly, pulling Reiko's dainty hands away from my line of sight, I turned around. Earl stood beside me with a wide grin, and Reiko gave me a huge hug. "Neela told us you needed a couple of rescuers so here we all are."

"All?" I questioned confused.

"All." Reiko winked, she grabbed Earls hand and gestured her head over her shoulder. I looked into the distant crowed of people and smiled. Han, like the lone wolf he was, slowly made his way towards us, I looked at where Earl and Reiko _used _to be and found they had left me there. _Thanks guys._

"Hey." I smiled sheepishly, once he got within ear shot.

"Hey." He said back half heartedly.

"So how much black mail, whining, and or, threatening did Reiko put you through?" I asked turning around we walked together following the others by a couple yards, he occasionally looked up from his feet to make sure we hadn't lost them.

"None actually." I looked at him skeptically, he laughed. "It was Neela who did all the threatening this time."

"Huh, funny, she doesn't even think she's going to make it…That sucks."

He gave me a grunt, his version of a response and kept walking. "Sooo…Palette Worlds kinda cool, huh?" I tried to make small talk.

"Palette Town." He corrected.

"Right, Palette Town." I blushed, he rolled his eyes with a grin that only made me feel _more _like an idiot. Then a silence settled in between us, I searched through my empty filing cabinet of a memory and tried to pull something out of my brain for the both of us to talk about. Something we both had in common, other then Dominic for once. Cars…

"Sooo…I've been wondering?…" I turned my body towards him, sidestepping so I could keep up with his long strides. I watched as his face became suspicious, the darkest of brown eyes looking down at me with one brow raise and a slight corner of his mouth turned upward…

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to get me in trouble with your cousin…or guardians for that matter."

I cringed, "I'd like to have a complete conversation with you without it involving Dominic, _or _my Auntie and Uncle, please? **Thank You**." I sighed, walking straight again I keep my eyes on the back of Reiko's head, her shiny brown hair bobbing up and down when she sees something in a store window she likes. "Anyway, as you may or may not know, me and Earl both have Advanced Mechanics class, and we're partners for our finals. And…well, we have to make this basic V6 engine block from ground up before three weeks. And since, _you _have all the toys in your garage, we where kinda hopin' you'd let us build it there?…"

I look up at him, I don't know why I was so nervous, Han was _never _one for being selfish and I know eventually, even _if _he said no, I'd get it out of him. It was almost like his answer _now _defined our friendship in a way. Sure I had _other _motives then just getting my homework done, I could just put the darn thing together in my apartments parking garage if need be, and there was no doubt in my mind he was onto me already, but I hoped that the occurrences from yesterday settled in with him as much as it did with me.

We had stopped a couple feet from an eyeglass store where the rest of our friends had went into, I think it was taking them so long was because Reiko and Tashi where buying a pair of matching Mickey Mouse Raybands that had the traditional black mouse ears attached. I had realized how close we where standing until a woman behind me walked passed forcing me to stand closer without getting clipped by other shoppers, Han stuck between me and a Jewelry store advertisement window.

Cornered like a rat in a cage, I smirked to myself thinking, this probably rarely happens to him, let alone by _women_. But apparently _I _was the one being caged, because the way his smile grew I felt like I stepped into a bear trap, with no one to blame but myself. "You know there's still an issue we need to discuss. You own me a knew body kit for the Mazda. Plus I had to rebuff the entire drivers side, because _somebody _thought it was a good idea to go sideswiping minivans with my car."

I shivered, an instant adrenaline rush pumping through my veins caused by the memories of my race against that slutty Izumi and the pointed smirk Han was giving me. I was truly and utterly surprised, he must have worked all night and most of the day working on it to get it back in the condition it was in today. I was impressed, and a little guilty. I could feel my face and neck burn from embarrassment. "Well then why don't I help out around the garage? Like sweep up, de-grease crap? Stuff like that?"

"No, no, no, nah ahh. I already have enough worthless teenagers wandering around the place acting like it's their own personal hole in the wall."

"Well, excuse me! I'm just trying to make suggestions here, sheesh." I scoffed light heatedly. "Wait you just called your garage a hole in the wall." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well after you get to it, it will be."

"Okay…" I tapped my finger against my chin in thought. "How about I race for you?" I smile like a giddy little kid. "I'm sure if you bet on a few of em you'll get your money back _real _fast."

He laughs a little harder then I would like to admit, shaking his head he looks at me with humors eyes. "And what will you be racing with? A cardboard box with bicycle tires, maybe? Because I'm certainly not giving you _my _car again, I'd be in an even _bigger _financial ditch. Plus I can't trust you to bring it back in one piece next time."

"Hey! I'm an _excellent _driver! It was that stupid _Izumi _chick! _She_ sideswiped _me_!" I screamed flailing my arms in the air for emphasis, which only made him laugh harder.

"Yeah, _right…_It's in your blood Darla. In your nature to push a car to it's limits, it has nothing to do with your driving."

"So you _do _think I'm a good driver." I grinned smugly, we both started walking again, the others where still in the store but I guess we figured we'd get a head start on them.

"I wouldn't say _that_." I chuckled taking long, slow, wide steps like a little kid who's feet where to big for him, he was playing around but it was just funny to see Han in such a playful mood.

I nudged him with my elbow making him sway to the side slightly, hands in pockets he watches his feet while we, rather ungracefully, bump into one another. "Ahh, common!"

"You're a Toretto Darla, you where probably _born _in a car."

"Hey, that is so not-" He stops to look at my expression. "Who told you?" We both chuckle shaking our heads. "What? They couldn't get my to the hospital fast enough…Ahh, my first day being alive was in a custom 1955 Ford F100..." I inhaled deeply, a dreamy look clouding my face. "I can still smell the leather and vinyl."

He was ready to say something but was interrupted by Reiko's quick talking, a sudden pair of black Mickey Mouse Ear framed sunglasses shoved into my hands. "Sorry Han, but we have to borrow Jett for a minute." Reiko grabbed my upper arm spinning me around so fast I gave myself whiplash from my thick hair, if I wasn't so dizzy I would have noticed that Neela had _finally _arrived and Tashi was trying to stuff all of us in a random photo booth.

"Hey," Was all I could manage before the screen in the booth counted down from five. It was awkward having the four of us piled into a seat that was intended for only two people; Neela was basically sitting on my lap and poor Tashi was stuck beneath my massive left butt cheek. "What the heck happened?" I asked her, the small voice within the speakers of the booth said something in Japanese and then translated 'smile,' into English. We obeyed and made strange looking faces each girls face pressing against the one next to her, we looked like four different pairs of shoes trying to fit in one shoebox.

"Nothing." Neela stated shortly after the first shot was taken. "Takashi just flaked out on me."

"Quick put on your sunglasses!" Reiko cried, I put the oversized pair up to my face and looked to my right at Neela. I could help but laugh, we looked ridiculous.

Apparently she was thinking the same thing. "Remind me to burn these photo's when I get home?" She laughed. Well for someone who's supposed boyfriend walked out on her last minute she was holding up pretty well. To be honest I think Neela was way too good for Takashi, sure she said he was different when they first met, she said he was a great guy and all sorta like Twinkie, but then he started working for his Uncle and his attitude started to change, he started hanging with Morimoto and he became DK. Which was very hard for me to imagine, he just seemed like a born jerk, you know?

After the third photo of us doing supermodel duck faces we finally started to loosening up, Tashi wanted to do another set because she claimed her face wasn't right in the first set, which struck me odd considering we where doing stupid random shots with our fingers in each others noses. After the fourth go round Twinkie popped his head behind the curtain to see what was taking so long, getting his head caught in the shot, an Orlando Magic baseball cap blocking Reiko's face.

So now we sat completely psychotic and high off of our own stupidity cramped in a Japanese photo booth trying to suck ourselves in for the camera for the fifth time, spending a grand total of five hundred Yen, which sounded much more expensive then it really was. The boys had vanished completely to find a restaurant to fill Hans Sumo wrestler of a metabolism, they said they'd text us the address.

Finally after thirteen minutes of unruly teenage girl behavior the Palette Town mall cops politely asked us to 'remove ourselves from the booth, so that others could have a turn.' Walking out of the oversized mall the four of us thought it'd be a fun idea if we skipped arm in arm together singing 'We're Off To See The Wizard,' at the top of our lungs.

We somehow made it to the outside world without getting arrested, and just like reality to do it to a person the cold night breeze seemed to cut through Neela and a blank stare replaced her smile. "What's wrong?" I whispered, lowering my head to her so Tashi and Reiko could hear. I figured it was about her boyfriend and that she didn't want it to become public, and knowing Reiko she'd go blabbing to Earl, I seriously thought those two where Siamese twins sometimes.

Neela shrugged, "nothing I haven't dealt with before. Takashi is just…well, Takashi. Do you mind if we not talk about it, I just want to have some fun tonight and forget about everything."

I smiled, boy do I know how that feels. "Sure thing." Grabbing a hold of her shoulders I gave her a light squeeze, before stuffing my freezing hands in the pockets of my bomber, wearing my beanie was the best idea I had all day.

"I just got Twinkie's text! We're a couple blocks away! Common!" Tashi yelled a few feet ahead.

"Okay!" I yelled back, "Common, I'm starving, and if we don't get there soon Han's probably going to eat our table."

Neela snorted, "you know him _so _well. And be warned, I plan on embarrassing you to tonight."

"Great. Then again I can't say I didn't expect it Earl told me you had the mentality of getting into peoples business, haha."

"Hey! That's not even right! I'm _so _gonna embarrass you now!"

All of a sudden a rush of adrenaline overcame me, and I couldn't contain my joy; now I know how Reiko always feels. "Not if you can find me!" I screeched starting to a hard sprint passing Reiko and Tashi. It must have seemed strange, having four high school girls running down a busy Japanese street screaming, giggling, running from one another, just enjoy the night.

_**Tee Hee, I will be honest I had fun writing this one, it's probably my favorite simply because I know what's happening next. I promise guys the next one with be here quiet shortly, I'm working halfway through it now. And I must admit, without giving too much away, that it will certainly knock thy socks offi-th…XP A LOT will be happening in the next few chapters! So just wait for it!**_

_**AND PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys. Even if it's just a caveman grunt of a review at least it's a review! I was kinda wishing for an even number when I posted but, oh well, I was impatient.**_

_**PS, Jett has some freaking awesome Twitter friends! ;) Aka, all you guys!**_


	12. Planning His Own Funeral

_**Hello my friends!**_

_**Okay, first I AM SO SORRY! I know, I know *throws rotten tomatoes at self* I've been sooooooo…..bad. Okay, so I've been away for quite some time, (I've actually been working on my first novel in the hopes of getting it published some day, but that's beside the point…)**_

_**AND I HAD REWROTE THE CHAPTER TWICE! So that was a little tedious, lol. The first try was just pitiful, and for some reason I was having a hard time connecting with Jett and Han, so REWRITE NUMBER ONE! I got pretty far, then suddenly decided oooo, Han should have a POV during the shirt/ending garage scene (hope that didn't give too much away *winky wink* ) so REWRITE NUMBER TWO! Finally I got it all polished and pretty (haha. Not really that was a lie) and to a point where I thought it fit. And alas here's the chapter. I made it super long for you, and I hope you like the ending**_

_**Love you all. And I swear on Spongebob's pants that I will have the next chapter up and running in a couple of days. Dear lord I hope I didn't just jinx our favorite sponge…Epp…**_

_**Alrighty then, so. Like always please excuse my atrocious grammar/spelling. We left Jett and Han, and the rest of the crew in Palette Town (And to Raven, no I didn't even notice the Pokeman reference lol, thanks for pointing that out.) Now just to fill you guys in a bit, Jett and the crew with probably be hanging out there a lot, I have some plans in store for the ferris wheel that's there. I wanted to write them visiting it in this chapter, but it didn't fit. So that's for another date, another chapter!**_

**Jett's theme song for her and Han during her flashback is:**

**Video Game, by Lana Del Rey**** (This woman is brilliant and she is one of my/Jett's favorites. So you WILL be seeing a lot of her in my story ;)…**

**Han's theme song is actually at the very end, during the garage scene. (*wink wink* you'll understand once you read it) And that is****:**

**Lotus Flower Bomb, by Wale**

I was gasping once I reached Tashi, kneeling beside her I heaved breathlessly like a drunken chain smoker who hadn't removed herself from a couch in years. It was pretty embarrassing. But despite my lack of physical fitness, I beat Neela and Reiko by a landslide. Sure my boobs were trying to knock me out in the process, but I still manage to beat the both of them despite the fact I was several inches taller then all three of them. "It can't be…" I muttered, glaring up at an oversized orange neon sign that read _Hooters _in big flashy font. "You must have read it wrong." I turned to Tashi, who stood beside me in the center of a crowded sidewalk gawking at her cellphone then back at the resturant's sign.

"No, I read it right…_Seven times_. It's the only one on the Daiba waterfront!" Tashi growled. Her accent sounded weird when she was a small ball of pure, unrefined, rage, like the rest of us. I was more breathless then anything, but I could just visualize myself biting someone's head off because of this.

"You've got to be kidding me." Neela gasped once she finally caught up with us, it was surprising how slow of a runner she was, considering her petite frame.

"Maybe it was a typo?" Reiko, always the optimist of the group, offered.

"No." I practically growled, "this says Han all over it."

Neela jerked her head to the side with a curious frown, I was waiting for her to claim it wasn't in Han's character at all, but then something flashed across her face and nodded. She had obviously remembered that I knew Han _much _longer then any of them, and decided not to question it. And I'm grateful she hadn't. Believe it or not, the vague feeling that I was missing something yet understanding it all at the same time, pounded my head into believing I had a memory connected to…a Hooters?

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Reiko stated with a monotone, she, along with myself, was extremely reluctant into being tricked to eat at a Hooters. But I was too confused to even consider the moral wrongness of the situation. Instead I tried desperately to reach back into my subconscious to connect the two, while Neela and Tashi aimlessly led me by the hand across the street into Odiaba port.

We walked through the front door and was slightly surprised. But only _slightly, _I tell you! (I refuse to admit defeat when, Han, or a Hooters are involved) I was expecting stripper poles, pasties, and middle aged men drooling over themselves. Well, I got one out of three right. I pulled at the second set of glass doors with the big H letter handles, (how tacky,) and flung myself in a world of boobs, beer, and chicken wings.

"Excuse me? The name of the party you are with?" replied an all to perky Japanese girl with bleached blond hair, her jet black roots showing from her scalp. Oh please, I refrained from rolling my eyes. I was more of a blonde then she was, and my dad was Italian.

"Lue…" I growled Han's surname through gritted teeth. Reiko, Neela and Tashi, exchanged strange looks, Han obviously didn't use his _real _last name anymore; smart…

"I'm sorry, there's no one listed under that name." She looked at me from down the bridge of her nose, and I could feel myself slowly losing my patience.

Down girl! I cried to myself. The little chained green animal was snarling, barking and foaming at the mouth, it probably was an allergic reaction from the smell of peanuts and testosterone. _Sniff…sniff, _and _slut_.

"Twinkie?" Tashi tried. The false blonde shook her head and waited with a cocked eyebrow. How was finding your dinner party suddenly feeling like trying to open your grandmothers email account?

Suddenly it dawned on me, of course he wouldn't use his real name. "Han Seol-Oh…That's who our party is with. Seol-Oh." Obviously my guess was right, because the hostess had suddenly gone deadpan, and I could tell I managed to knock her down a couple pegs. I couldn't help but laugh as I said it, I had always told Han that was the worst alter ego EVER, it had always reminded me of Star Wars. But then again it was flattering he used the alias I suggested for him some many years ago.

I nearly gasped. How did I remember that? I hadn't even realized we were being led towards the back of the restaurant, until Neela grabbed my hand again. She must have thought I was going insane, but then again, isn't that the main purpose for having friends?

I remember…Something-,a weird fragment… Then as if a flash of light, the memory was rushing through my system, suddenly sending me to my cousins house in western New Mexico. It was a couple months before Letty died, I was sitting in Mia and Dom's living room, on the floor. I was watching Vince kicking Dom's ass on Grand Theft Auto. I was surprised how ironic it was, now thinking back on it.

I remember I was painting my toe nails this really pretty plum color, it reminded me of my dad's old Nova, when Han walked in. Luckily Letty was out with Rico and Tego on a grocery run, so I wouldn't get any weird girly looks and suggestive winks. We were going to have a giant barbecue, and Dom was inviting the entire neighborhood over. And, of course, Han would _never _turn down a good pig roast and some my _real _Aunt Lydia's Spanish rice. Our Aunt Lydia made the _best _Spanish food in the state, easily, and whenever word was out she was cooking Han wouldn't be found too far behind.

I remember she was taking me up as her apprentice, being the only girl in the family who she bestowed the Torretto secret family recipes, besides Mia of course. But Mia despised cooking so I was Lydia's little protégée in the making. She would always tell me that the best and most effective way to a mans heart was through his stomach, so apparently I thought it would be a good idea to learn how to cook…Embarrassingly enough, I think fourteen year old me wanted to learn cooking, in theory because of Han, but I would never admit it to him now.

I was hiding out, while our Auntie was screaming Spanish profanities in the other room, slamming pots and pans around, looking for the Goya seasoning for the Alcapurria's (which is a _VERY _Spanish food, from Puerto Rico). _'Ahh! Win again!' _Vince threw his game controller to the floor, dangerously close to spilling my open bottle of polish. I distinctly remember telling him if he spilled it he would be the one scrubbing the bluish green from the ivory carpet.

'_Who's the king!?…Vince is the king! I am! Woo!' _The entire room laughed at Vince's eager display on his miniature victory. The leader boards came onto the old tube television and various names and retarded innuendos were listed from the highest score to the lowest. Burnin' Bush Jones (Letty), Big King Pin (Han), Dom (do I really need to explain that one?) Gay Lord (Tego. Well really it was Letty who hacked his game profile.) And then me, Jett Black…

Vince for some reason put 'Vince the Menace,' and watched smugly as it tacked its way up to first place on the leader board. _'So is that your alter ego now? Vince the Menace?' _I remember chuckling.

'_Oh, like it's as original as Jett Black.' _He half sneered half boasted, leaning down to my line of view as I leaned against Dom's feet, my back to the couch. I stuck my tongue out at him halfheartedly, before they started another up another game. _'All your alter egos suck, mines the bomb!' _I remember saying while painting my big toe. _'If I ever need to use a fake name that's what it's going to be, Jett Black…Ohh, or maybe Jett Lee. That would be awesome. How about you Han?'_

It was a strange topic to start but the guys knew I was known for spouting off about random worthless things, and they seemed to have fun humoring me. But still it just seemed more entertaining to strike up a weird topic with Han then listen to those two bicker at each other during a dumb video game with my crazed Spanish aunt pounding against the stove in the other room. _'I don't know I guess I never thought about it_.' I remember him smiling down at me from were he stood leaning against the door jam, a bottle of Dos Equis in his hand. We'd always make fun of Rico whenever he bought that certain brand, and simply told him all in perfect unison 'He was the most _un-_interesting Spaniard in the world.'

I remember my heart fluttering at Han's smile, he didn't smile much anymore, none of them really did. There was something on everyone's minds and I seemed to be left out of the loop for a reason. But I don't know, this certain smile just… It was fun and caring and…playful, like the one he had given me in the mall. It was the old Han smile.

I remember thinking for a couple minutes, and then snapping my fingers. I would smile at him with a self satisfied grin and say, '_Solo.' _I remember he looked at me like I grew a third eye, when suddenly it dawned on him. He gave me a knowing crooked grin before rolling his eyes and taking another sip of his drink. '_Get it? Han So-'_

'_Yeah, ha, I get it. Wouldn't that be a little conspicuous? If the entire point of having an alter ego is to keep under the radar then why would I call myself Han Solo?'_

I remember shrugging and continuing with a second coat of plum, '_I donno, it was just an idea. Besides, you probably could get away with it, maybe change the spelling up a bit to something, asian-y. Might work. What would call yourself then?' _I remember laughing then working on my last toe nail. '_Bob Jones?'_

'_You really think I look like a Bob Jones? I don't know maybe Lee something…Lee's a pretty "asian-y" name I guess.' _I remember feeling so completely embarrassed with myself, a blush rouse to my cheeks burning my skin. Then suddenly Dominic and Vince assumed they could invade the conversation.

'_Vance Tyler, I'd probably go with.' _Everyone looked at Vince skeptically like we where waiting for a catch. But he shrugged and put down his game remote, _'what? We're talkin' inconspicuous right? So what's more boring then Vance Tyler?' _

'_Sounds like a shmucks name.' _I muttered the to myself, making Han laugh. Man did I love that sound.

'_How bout me?' _Dom would ask me in his usual deep voice, getting my attention with the light nudge of his hand against my shoulder. I thought for a moment rubbing my chin I looked at my cousin. _'Nico Torres…' _Dom smiled at me nodding with a wink. _'I like that Nico Torres, it's an anagram… Pretty good thinking' kid.' _Dom would ruffle my hair like he always would and started up again on his game with _Vance Tyler_. It still sounded like a shmucks name to me…

Before I realized it, I was back in reality, back in a hooters back a confusing world that wasn't my own…That was weird, I thought, while watching Neela scoot into the booth seats beside me. I was staring directly at Han without even realizing it, and he was looking directly at me. But he was looking at me with worried eyes, looking around the table I found everyone looking at me like that. How embarrassing. "Are you okay?" Twinkie asked, from across the table.

Fluttering my eyes a couple times I nodded holding my breath while taking the last seat on the booth across from Han. "You know I hate you. I know this was _your _idea." He looked smug, and I knew that was a guilty smile.

I shuffled around trying to get comfortable in these crappy plastic benches, but my wide butt was hanging one side. They squeezed too many of us on this one booth…

"Are you okay?" Han asked me, his body leaning into the table for me to actually _hear _what he was saying through all the screaming and yelling coming from the bar behind us.

"No, my ass is too big for this freaking seat." I groaned completely embarrassed now, I know that wasn't what he was asking me but I didn't want to get into the entire flashback in front of everyone else. I think accidentally elbowed Neela in the boob during my failed attempt at trying to get comfortable, shuffling my butt between her own narrow body and trying to fit my much more…uhhmmm, _curvy _one from falling off the edge.

"Your too wide," Han teased with a wicked smile, I gave him a near death glare immediately and had remembered I was mad at him in the first place.

"You know what? You suck. First of all you make us go to a freakin' Hooters. Talk about degrading for females. And _now_ your telling me I'm fat, after you put _four _of us on _one _booth that can barely fit the three of you! I mean seriously are you thirteen!?…" By now Twinkie and Earl were snickering and I could see Reiko slap Earl on the arm from the corner of my eye. Our entire table watching me and Han as we do a silent battle with our eyes, mentally decapitating each other with cold scowls and narrowed eyes. Of course I think I was more mad then he was, idiot. He always had to seem so…_aloof _all the time didn't he? For once couldn't he just give me the sadsifaction of making him mad or nervous or just something!?…Why was _I _constantly the one who was emotionally compromised in this relationship!?…

**Did you just say?**

_No!_

_**Yes you did, you said you and Han were- **_"I need something to drink were the heck is our waitress?" I practically snapped, turning my gaze away from him. He won't win tonight, I won't let him. I'll beat him at his own game.

**That's what she said!**

_What the frick!?…Would you just go away!_

Luckily we ordered our drinks within a few minutes of my miniature meltdown, and one of the managers brought me a chair to sit my _giant balloon bumper _on, so the other girls had enough space. Of course it sucked for me because I was stuck at the end of the table, so I was victim of back groping while various people walked by, and the worst part…I was stuck sitting beside Han.

I felt an occasional nudge of his foot against my leg beneath the table, my control that was restraining the urge to kick him as hard as I could straight to the shins was wearing thin. Why did men always think they could stretch their legs out during the most inappropriate of times?

"Okay, okay…If you could a car in the entire world, body kit, mods, wheels, interior, sound system, everything. What would it be?" Earl asked, while we waited for our food. The other end of the table was playing a game of What If, while me and Han sat in the dark, figuratively, keeping silent and sipping on our Iced Tea/beer.

I think somehow Han knew what I was thinking about, I could just _feel _it. Like his eyes were searching through my subconscious leading him back to a distant memory that he had suddenly remembered himself. I know he _couldn't _know _exactly _what I was remembering, _I _don't even know what I was trying to remember…It still felt hazy other then that one scene were we exchanged a couple words about our names…Something about that certain day…about this Hooters (surprising? I know) was giving me a strong case of déjà vu. I just could feel something had happened that day, after that memory, something important, something that changed my relationship with Han forever, and the desperation in my stomach was making the look in his eyes seem more dangerous then he actually was.

"How about you Jett?" Twink was talking to me, but I wasn't listening, I _couldn't _listen…

"Darla." Han replied, kicking my calf with his own foot to get my attention. I snapped my head in their directions and smiled questioningly, trying to hide my retarded deer in a headlights face. "Yup?"

"What's _your _dream car?" Earl asked. I felt the spotlight shining it's blinding light into my eyes, I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"Uhhmmm, I donno-" that was a lie. "What is yours Han?"

Han shrugged and gave me a bored 'I could care less,' face, which only made me regret my choice involving him in the conversation in the first place. "I liked the Lexus a lot."

I rolled my eyes, and leaned back in my chair, "that wasn't the question. That question is, _what if_, as in something you _haven't driven _already. Smart guy." He shrugged again, and I gritted my teeth in his direction. "You know what forget it. You have the imagination capacity of a newborn.

"And to answer your question, Earl…My dream car probably is a custom plum 72 Nova."

"Well, that's specific." Tashi giggled.

"It was the first car I worked on with my dad…and it was the car he died in…" I cringed once it came out, and I could instantly feel the pity party begin. But not from Han, never from Han, and I inwardly thanked him for that. He was there when I got the news, and like myself he didn't want to relive that certain part of our lives. Even _if _I could hardly remember large chunks from it.

"Okay, are you guys ready to order?" Said the all too perky waitress. I thanked her as well, for showing up at the most opportune moment possible. I really dodge the bullet with that one, I'm going to need to learn how to bite my tongue. Which was sooo…hard for me, considering my background and the people (Letty) I lived around.

"And you _Sir_." I rolled my eyes sticking my tongue out, when she looked down at Han. The girls laughed, and the fake blonde hadn't seemed to notice, she was _far _too busy oodling over _Solo_. I snickered again, catching Hans attention. He looked at me funny with a cocked eyebrow and a look that was telling me 'what are you doing now?'

I simply shrugged and looked down at my menu trying to hide my disgust, "have we met before?" I could hear the waitress ask. Oh, please was she serious? She was going with _that _line? Honey, serious it wasn't going to work, guys never-

"Ahh, yeah, Han right? You drive that hot yellow car, right? I don't really know cars I just like watching the drifting…You know I know what I like…Hahaha"… **Frig! **

**Is she serious!?…**_**Hot yellow car? **_**Are you twelve!?…She doesn't know what a Mazda looked like!?… "**_**I know what I like"?…**_**What the heck did **_**that **_**mean? Stupid hussy!**

By now my jaw was on the floor, and I found myself staring at her from behind shooting daggers at the back of her petite little head. Han opened his mouth to say something but I cut in before I could even reconsider myself, and before I knew it everyone was looking at me. "It's a Mazda, _actually_…An _RX-7_. Not that you really care, right? After all, you like what you like." I smiled up at her, and she looked back down at me like she wanted to rip my arms off and slap me with them for even interrupting her gross attempt at trying to hit on Han.

"Right…" Was Hans response. I could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh because he was bighting his upper lip, he never did that unless he was trying not to laugh. "I'll, uhh, I'll take the steak. Medium rare…" I scrunched up my nose, it's a pity he was ruining a perfectly good hunk of meat by eating it practically raw. Yuck.

Everyone knew what they wanted immediately, more specifically the girls. I think it was all that running from mall cops and such. Finally after a good five minutes of waiting for Tashi to decide if she wanted to chicken or the fish, the waitress decided to _finally _take my order, reluctantly. "And you Miss?" She practically seethed, and looking a little peeved after having to draw her attention away from Han and stop her flirting to get my order.

I completely ignored her, glaring at Han with a smirk I pointed a black polished finger in his direction. "Your buying my dinner btw…" He leaned in closer to me smiling mischievously, our faces coming so close I could see the black in his iris's.

"Not if your going to text-talk, I'm not." His cool tone low in the rowdy restaurant. I would have just left it at that, but it was obvious the waitress was getting the wrong impression between us and was getting uncomfortable. And, hey, what can I say? I was taught by the best when it came to messing with other girls, so I played along. It was too fun messing with the waitress, and so freaking easy, I couldn't help but smile devilishly back at Han. He knew what I was doing, and I was surprised to find him going along with it as well, maybe he hadn't changed that much after all. The waitress became embarrassed with her flirting, obviously assuming me and Han…well, yeah you know. She anxiously shuffled her weight from side to side while watching our weird display of…well, I don't know what it was but it certainly wasn't flirting…

**Are you sure? Because from this very I could swear you guys are-**

_Just shut up nobody asked you! Go back in your hole!_

My face suddenly became serious and I jutted out my bottom lip. "Fine. Would you pwetty pwease, buy my dinnwer…I'm hungy and you made me eat at a Hwooters…"

"Ah, great baby talk." He snickered. "I don't know, from my experience, you're an expansive date." He gave a knowing stare down. He was talking about his car, and for some reason this only made me giggle harder.

"Oh stop you know you _love _it." The waitress became suddenly rigid, and I knew we got her. Man, we're bad. I laughed to myself, maybe I could just push her _little _bit more?

**Your so bad.**

_I know._

Leaning back in my chair I gave my best, you know I'm the schiz-nit face. "Besides you know the end results when you invest with me." I crossed my arms, and watched as the waitress practically unraveled beside me. I hadn't realized how wrong our conversation sounded until I think back on it now, she probably was thinking we were talking about something…well, if you guys think the way I do then you get the picture. In all honesty I was talking about the me winning last nights race, and somehow it rolled over into something dirty. (Like that last sentence.)

Han narrowed his eyes at me, and I could hear a distinct pause lift around our table. Reiko's confused face searching between me and Han and then onto Earl like she had missed something. "Anyway!" I practically yelled to the waitress, "I'll take what he ordered, but burn mine. I don't enjoy getting poisoning, thank you very much."

_Okay, now your just being a perra, mami. Let up… _

She gave me an obvious sneer that was hidden behind a false grin, cocking her head to the side before muttering something in Japanese beneath her breath. "Puta pretencioso." I answered her in Spanish, without second guessing myself. I'm sure she called me, in Japanese, what I had just called her in Spanish. So my guilt had only gone so far.

She collected the menus and with one last death glare at me over her shoulder she disappeared into the crowed. I could feel myself breath a sigh of relief. I wasn't in the mood tonight. "You do know she's probably going to spit in our food right?" Han asked.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think that…"

"Well that was…_interesting_." Neela's accented voice pointing out the obvious. I don't know why, but at that point I could feel my entire body shake with hysterical laughs, my lungs aching for air as I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt. Soon the entire table started erupting in laughter, there was no doubt in my mind the people around us thought we were insane.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"So have you decided wither you'll let me and Earl use the garage?" It seemed like the best time to ask Han, while we waited for our food to come. I watched his hands, his long fingers forming little balls out of the small pieces of napkin he ripped up. Putting one of the paper balls on the handle of his spoon, I watched him pound his fist against the other end and the goofy grin that formed on his face when the paper sphere reached its destination in his discarded cup of ice water. "Are you seven?" I asked in disbelief.

This only made his grin widen, and my stomach do annoy flips. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, I hated the fact that I could stay mad at him for longer then a minute. "Did you hear me, or are you just prolonging the inevitable?"

He sighed, pushing aside his makeshift slingshot and leaning into the table to talk to me. "Why can't you just do it at school? Isn't that what schools are for? Using their junk?"

"First of all, that's probably the best description I've heard in a while. And second, our school doesn't supply the tools. It's BS, I know, I had already talked to the principle about it, but I think he called me an ungrateful goat in Japanese, so I'm steering clear of him. Besides…even if they did, school wouldn't have all the cool toys." I pouted the last bit, giving him my best puppy dog eyes, jutting out my lower lip for added effect. He won't be able to resist me!

**Growl…**

_You're a pervert…_

He rubbed his chin for a minute tapping his finger over his mouth, he was thinking, a line forming between his brow. "What's in this for me anyway?"

Placing an exaggerated hand over my heart I take on a serious tone, "the joy of seeing your favorite teenage misfits pass shop class with flying colors."

He laughed harder then I would have liked to admit, knocking his head back I growled. This was going to be harder then I thought. "Han pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee…" I whined jumping up and down in my seat for emphasis.

"What's up?" Twinkie asked suddenly interested in our _private _conversation.

"Me and Earl have a shop assignment to rebuild an entire engine block. And Han's being selfish and not letting us use even a _sliver _of his precious garage…"

"Mr. Kashi's class?" Tashi questioned, with wide eyes. I nod with a desperate whimper, dropping my head pitifully into the nestled crook of my arms that rested on the sticky table. "Oh, he's meaner then a dragon. Han you should let them, that guys pretty tough. My brother had him two years ago, and he failed half of the class."

"Can he even do that?" Reiko gasped.

"He can do whatever he wants, he's _Mr. Kashi_." Tashi stated making my stomach drop and Earls face go ghost white.

"C'mon Han, now you've _gotta _let em use the shop…" Neela piped in.

"I'll think about it. Darla is still on probation, and I'm trying to figure out what her punishment is."

"My _punishment_? Excuse me, Mr. evil _Dick_-tator. But this isn't your world. That was _your _fault you gave me your car keys, no one _made _you hand them over. Besides you instigated the whole thing in the first place. So really that entire race was _your _fault!

"And one other thing, smarty pants. You-"

"Okay, we've got a double cheeseburger with a side of onion rings. Fish…" Why was it when I knew _exactly _what I was going to say, someone just _had _to interrupt!?… I pounded my fists on my knees beneath the table, while biting my lip in half. "Every-freakin'-time." I grunted beneath my breath. I guess Han heard me be cause he smiled in my direction before winking at me, then quickly reaching over my head for the plate the waitress was handing him.

I waited patiently, I waited impatiently, and I waited steaming with pure rage like the mushy looking carrots on Tashi's plate. I was left without a hot plate in front of me. Instead I was left with the empty appetizer platter, the only sign that chicken wings once resided there were the little leg bones that the boys sucked dry. "Your plate will be coming up shortly. I'm making sure it's _extra well done _for you." With that the tiny little tooth pick of a waitress spun on her heels and waddled off shaking her nonexistent butt for affect.

"Oh, she don't like you, Jett." Twinkie called, chuckling in between bites of hamburger meat.

"Twink?"

"Yeah."

"Shut the heck up."

It was ten minutes, ten flipping hungry minutes and I _still _hadn't gotten my food yet. What a dirty little whore! What a complete and utter little tramp! If we weren't in a restaurant I would have ripped her hair out. Heck, I'm still considering it! I resorted to biting my nails while I watched my friends eat their delicious looking fast food. My mouth watered as I watched Twinkie take the last bight of his burger, and I heard my stomach growl from over the loud Japanese pop music that played in the speakers overhead of us.

This sucks! "Jett are you sure you don't want any?" Reiko offered, pushing her plate in my direction. I shook my head no, and thanked her anyway. It was the fifth time someone had offered, and the fifth time I declined, it seemed wrong to eat their food just because I decided to pick a childish fight with the waitress. I guess in a way I deserved to starve…Did I regret telling her off? _Heck _no. Would I have done it again? _Heck _yes. But it still didn't seem right for them to suffer because of my pigheadedness.

"That's it!" I screamed over the noise of drunken Japanese men in the distance. "I'm talking to the manager." Slamming my hands down against the thick wooden table I pushed off of it's edge scooting me into the center of the isle. Jumping up in a flurry of pure hot blooded latina rage I spun around, not bothering to notice the faces of warning Han and the rest of them were giving me while I stood. "This is utterly ridic-Ahhh!" _Splat! _

Oh, my, god…That _did not just happen! _I stood still, as frozen as a statue as hot juices and gooey mystery sauces dripped down my front, then slathering to the floor. Neela's shocked expression the only indication that my fears were verified, and Han's wide eyed blank stare was making things _soooo…_much worse. "Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry!" Said the waitress.

I turned my head towards her and then down to look at the mess smothered all over my shirt…"Oh, my god!" I squealed, "this isn't happening to day…It just can't be! Dios Mio!" Suddenly Spanish came flooding from my mouth, and I couldn't stop it.

Not until Han grabbed my arm and was standing in front of me, with a pathetic frown you only give to poor little animals you hit with your car. He started wiping napkins against my neck and face, trying his best to get some of the gunk off my skin and out of my hair. I felt bad because Neela and Earl started kneeling to pick up the broken pieces of the entrée dish, trying to help the waitress as she nervously crawled around my feet to clean up the disgusting mess, her dainty accent spilling out apologies left and right.

"How bad is it?" I asked Han with my hands and fists closed tight, not daring to take another look down my front. "Blown out headlight bad, or blown out transmission bad?" Opening my eyes again I was faced with another pitiful road kill frown.

"The last one." Han stated, trying desperately to make the lettering on my tee shirt visible again, but it wasn't working. Instead I could feel the once warm and soft gooey liquid slowly beginning to harden into a crusty thick paste that would need a blow torch and a pick axe to get off by tomorrow morning.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and see if I can get some of this gunk off." I whispered, he nodded.

"We can come and help." Neela chimed in already scooting her way up from the booth, but I shook my head quickly.

"No it's fine, just help her. I'll be back soon." And before they could say anything else I grabbed my purse and started for the bathroom, wherever it was…To be honest I really didn't _want _any company. I was feeling a burning sensation behind my eyes, and I wasn't in the mood to have anyone witness me cry now, not yet, not even Neela.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

I tried to wipe my shirt clean seven separate times, without any results. So I resorted to what any able bodied, smart, dignified young woman, would do in such a predicament…I prayed that batman, or even just Robin would show up with a new shirt, and cried in the handicapped stall. Thinking back on it now, I know it sounded pathetic, it was just a teeshirt, I could have easily ordered another one over the internet. But I think I cried more for my pride, and looking like a buffoon in front of Han, and the rest of my new friends, then crying for my stupid shirt.

I sat on the toilet seat (with my pants up, thank you very much) and ripped off another strip of toilet paper, blowing my nose for the thirtieth time and listening has the noise echoed back to me in the, thankfully, vacant bathroom. Suddenly the sound of the bathroom door creaked open and I held my breath, trying to silence my loud blubbers and listen for the footsteps. "Hello?…Jett are you in here?" I bit my lip, Neela.

I didn't want to talk to her, not now. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Lifting my legs to my chest, I waited huddled on top of a toilet watching while her brown leather boots walked passed my stall and stopped. Crap… "Hello?" She pounded on the door, scaring the living daylights out of me. I jumped, knocking myself off balance. I reached for something to gain leverage so that I wouldn't fall into the open toilet bowl, and accidentally grabbed the toilet plunger…

"Ahhh!" I screamed at the rush of cold water splashing against my butt, soaking the back of my pants. I crumbled to the floor in a giant heap of disgusting mess, and waited for a moment until the wooshing of rushing water subsided. I heard the distinct tap of a high heeled boot against the tile floor, and cringed. Busted. "I know your in there. Let me in." Then came another light rap against the stall door.

I sighed, fighting back another blubbering cry, and twisted open the handle while still on my knees settled on the floor. I didn't bother looking up at her, I could hear the gasp in her voice already. "Jett, what _happened_?"

Finally making eye contact, I gave her a pitiful look that said 'help me!' "I can't get it out." was all I said before starting to cry again.

"Eww, get up. Your on the floor that's disgusting." Heaving me up to my feet, I was somewhat impressed by her strength considering her size. "C'mon' let's clean you up, shall we?" I felt like a drunken fish flopping back and forth while she led me to the sinks and mirrors. "Let me look at you." Taking a step back she examined me for a couple seconds and gestured for me to spin. I did, halfheartedly, and groaned slumping against the sinks when she was finished with her analysis. "Not, bad, I've handled worse."

She nodded then reached over her shoulder for her pocketbook that had seem to suddenly appear out of thin air. Was that there a minute ago? "Worse? What could be worse then this?" I chuckled half groaned pointing to my disheveled sloppy reflection.

"Believe me, hanging with Han and Takashi you meet all sorts of girls…And some need _a lot _of help. Now turn." I did as commanded, and waited. I heard a squirting noise then felt her hands running through my hair, obviously gel trying to get the frizz out of it after so many washes I had to do to get the steak bits out of my curls. "Okay, take that off, and put this on." I obeyed, throwing my crapped up crunchy tee shirt in the garbage. I'd get another one. And I slid into the white tee she flung over my shoulder. I pulled it over my head, and it wasn't until I looked at myself in the mirror had I realized what the shirt said.

"Nice." I said in a monotone, while reading the bright orange _Hooters _written across my chest. Well that explained why it was so uncomfortably tight. I watched Neela shrug over my shoulder, "sorry, it was the only thing I could find. Complements el a, on the verge of being fired waitress. " She snickered the last bit. Ohh, it's seems my evil-ness has _finally _rubbed off on someone!

"Nah, it's good…I'll just... Uhhgg, what am I going to do with this giant water stain on my pants!?…It looked like I peed myself!" I cried, ready to burst into tears again. A giant water stain from the toilet water reached the entire width of my butt, it looked awful.

"Here," She tied a strangely familiar denim jacket around my waist hiding the stain perfectly. And it looked quite stylish, if I did say so myself. "Complements el a Han."

"Remind me to thank him later." I said without even realizing I was beginning to blush. I felt a small arm nudge my side, and caught a sly look from Neela's direction. "What? It was nice of him."

"Nothing, nothing…Your right, it _was_. And he seemed to be _pretty _worried when you ran off like you did…"

I rolled my eyes, making her giggle like an obnoxiously love struck teenager. She laced her arm around my waist and I did the same, "C'mon, we should get outta here. They might get suspicious, and jump to conclusions why you were in here for so long." She started bursting out laughing, her snickers bouncing off the walls better then any amplifier could.

"What?…Oh…" My confusion only making her laugh harder as we headed for the door. I grabbed for the handle when the heavy door came swinging open missing my face by inches. Behind it the waitress for our table was standing in the doorway, looking nervous, and as guilty as I felt.

"Uhmm, I just wanted to, see if the shirt fit. And I came to apologize."

I shook my head, I should be the one to apologize. "No, it was my fault I just-"

"No, please. What I did was most dishonorable. I had no idea he was your boyfriend, and I feel so incredibly embarrassed now. Flirting with another girls boyfriend, uhh, it's terrible-" I opened my mouth to correct her, to scream out HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! *insert Chowder cartoon voice* But nothing came out, I couldn't speak, my tongue became paralyzed, the words just didn't make sense when my mind tried to translate them for my mouth… Or they just _didn't _want to obey, they didn't want to commit to the words. "-I'm really not like this, and I _honestly _didn't spill your meal on you intentionally. I'm so sorry, I do hope you will forgive my unacceptable actions." Her poker straight hair fell in her face covering her saddened features while she leaned forward in the tradition Japanese bow. Guilt started to rolling in the pit of my stomach, and I instantly excepted her apology.

My mouth started making words without me even realizing it, and I could tell Neela looking all smug standing there beside me. "Don't worry about it, it was an accident. And you just didn't know-" _Know!?…Know what!?… The last time I've checked Jett, we're not dating Han! Why didn't you correct her!?…_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…You're a big fat liar! Your going to hellllllllll!…**

_Shut up, who asked you two anyway!?…_

This place is beginning to make me schizo…

"-Besides its probably _insanely _hard waiting tables while being _oodled _over. I know I wouldn't have the balls to do it."

This made her laugh and she nodded, "you wouldn't believe." She smiled and bowed again, backing up so we could pass not before chiming in another apology.

"What was _that _all about?" Neela poked me in the ribs with a scrutinizing smirk.

"She was apologizing." I tried to seem completely delirious, as if I had _no clue _what she was getting at. To be honest _I _didn't even know what that was back there…I was still trying to figure that one out.

"No not that!"

"What?"

"You know what…it rhymes with _Flan. _You see! I told you I would find something that rhymed with Han! And con, and John, and Dawn! Mawn…That's if your Jamaican."

I moaned at her horrible rhyming skills and the potential harassment that will surely be following me until I nail it into her head that I DON'T LIKE HAN! Well, not in _that _way anyway…

**Your lying again.**

_Shooshhh, she doesn't need to know we used to have a crush on Flan…Uhhg, I mean Han. Stupid Neela._

Yummm Flan. My stomach started to growl and ache worse then ever before and I grabbed my midsection with a groan. "Ehhh, I need food!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

**Han's POV**

I rolled up another strip of napkin between my fingers and flung it into the water glass across from me. Darla had been in there for a long time, and I was beginning to worry. Neela went after her, once we all realized she wasn't planning on coming out of the bathroom anytime soon. I was glad she did, because I was ready to barge into the ladies restroom if she hadn't.

"I hope Jett's alright." Tashi replied, she looked worried, but then again the girl _always _looked worried. "How long has she been in there?"

"I don't know. Lemme-"

"Thirty minutes." I said still watching the half empty glass, cutting Earl off. I didn't need to check my watch, I was counting the seconds in my head. It seemed creepy to think I was counting the minutes she had left the table, but I kept reminding myself I was here to keep an eye on her, for Dom…

I bit my lip trying to turn my head complete around, I felt like an owl. Constantly turning my head to see if I saw the top of a curly haired mess of a girl, but nothing but filthy drunks and Hooters girls. Now that I thought about it, maybe taking her here wasn't the best idea. It seemed like a fun idea at the time, messing with her a little. I just couldn't help myself, I loved messing with her too much. Getting her all wound up…It sounded sick, I know, I'd never admit that to anyone, let alone Dominic.

I started jogging one leg, my nerves have been pretty fried ever since Darla had arrived. It seemed like everything was happening all at once, with having to watch her almost twenty four seven, and being short on some deadlines that needed to be met, I was finding myself in the red with Takashi. Sure I could handle Takashi, but Darla was making things amplify.

I took another swing from my beer, it was my third tonight; I'm going to get toasted. That was the plan anyway. I wanted to forget everything that happened tonight. This place was giving me major flashbacks, and not the good ones, if you know what I mean…

The most pitiful part about it every single memory involved Darla, and my life back when I ran with her family, her little extended family of cons and criminals. This memory was vivid, and it was probably the one I knew best. It was when I left for good, left the states, left her. We were the only ones in a little diner off route 84, it was the only thing in a hundred miles. There was some real heavy stuff going down back then, we were all in deep, and we all felt it was best if we all went our separate ways. I wanted to tell Darla, I wanted to tell her a lot of things, but the timing just wasn't right. I remember the two of us sitting in this diner, she was all bubbly and talkative like always, and she had managed to beat me by packing on three milkshakes. I think she was going through one of those kiddy growth spurts, or whatever. I didn't eat as much then because I was still trying to quick smoking. _'You know that's bad for you right?' _She would give me those giant skeptical eyes that always made me feel guilty for some reason.

'_Yeah, yeah, I know I know.' _

I shook my head to get rid of the memory, I didn't want to think about. Sure it seemed harmless enough, but that one scene would just bring down an avalanche of other skeletons I don't want walking out of my closet. "Okay, guys _please _don't laugh. I'm already having a hard enough time okay."

I guess I zoned out. "What?" I asked turning my head towards the isle way, and what I saw I almost swallowed my tongue. "What are you wear?"

**Well, it's obvious. A tight shirt… **I didn't like that answer, but it was the truth. I could start to feel my eye beginning to twitch. "A shirt." She answered giving me a dirty look.

**Don't look at me like that, I could throw you over my shoulder caveman style right now and drag you out of here!**

"Well, I can see that. But what happened to the rest of it?" I wasn't being sarcastic, I _honestly _wanted to know what happened to the rest of it. But apparently she misunderstood my shock for sarcasm and growled at me. Yes, she actually _growled_, like a dog. A poodle headed dog. With a tight shirt. With a tight shirt and a…Is she wearing a black bra?

I averted my eyes, suddenly trying to look anywhere on her person besides her chest…It was difficult. _Very _difficult. "You know Han, I can do without all your kind words of encouragement. Thank you very much." Earl started snickering, I was ready to smack him upside the head and ask what it was he thought was so funny, but it turns out he was willing to share without physical threats. "Jett…you look like Tomb Raider."

Her face went bright red and her arms shot up to her chest crossing her arms there. I groaned ready to back hand him, but luckily Rieko beat me to the punch, literally. It made me physically sick to the stomach knowing that other guys were apparently noticing her body. She was only seventeen, she didn't need that type of attention. I reminded myself to breath before I started to get really mad, trying to remind myself that the night was almost over, and if need be I would just have to use myself as a human shield. The last thing I needed now was some scum bag off the street chasing after her. Talk about making my job harder. Why was I even worrying about this? I just needed to get her home, and then everything will be fine.

"Why don't you use the jacket I gave you? Or is this another ridiculous fashion statement?" It was kinda harsh, but I needed to get my point across. This wasn't a time or place for her to start asserting her femininity or some BS like that, she looked like a hooker and it was making me nervous in ways I couldn't explain.

I couldn't help but notice the blush that rouse to her cheeks, I obvious hurt her feelings and something tugged in my chest…Man, I can't win today can I?

_Nice going Han, your turning into a dick._

She kept her head down, her curls covering her face while she stared at her feet. "I had an accident." she muttered.

"What?" She turned around and I lifted my jacket to find her butt completely soaked. Gross. She didn't?…Oh, my god, ewww…

"I was sitting in one of the stalls and accidentally fell in…"

"With your pants on, I hope."

She chuckled and nodded yes. I let out a sigh of relief. "Man, Darla you really know how to thoroughly screw yourself."

"Hey, guys, as much of an _adventure_-" Sarcasm. "-this was. We gotta bounce. Tashi has a curfew, and we're already half an hour passed it. So…"

Reiko made an obnoxious squeaking noise catching my attention from Darla's accidental rack. She was leaning across the table to reach for Earls arm, her face dropped when she looked at his wrist watch and the next minute she started pushing Neela from out of the booth. "My dad's going to blow a gasket!"

"Yeah, it's probably best if I go too." Neela chimed popping to her feet. "You need a drive, J?"

"No-" I cut in, digging my hand in the back pocket of my jeans, I throw a couple fifties for the tip. I know I overpaid, despite the difference between US dollars and money over here, but still; I just needed to relax. And the faster I got Darla home, the faster my nerves would subside. "I'll take her home."

"What? You don't think I'll get her home softly?" Neela, with a hand on her hip, gave me the universal look that women generally give when they except you to say the right thing…you just don't. That look alone is the reason why most of the male population is whooped…Sadly I think no man in immune. I've been suckered plenty of times with that waiting look, by only one woman. Ironically it was the same woman who I was ordered to baby sit until the virtual end of time by her cousin. I don't want to get into it…

"No, not really. I've seen how you drive." I said with a chuckle, Twinkie yelled like he was the one getting burned.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Darla yelped, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning into one hip.

"And I know how _you_ drive too. What's the saying, two negatives don't make a positive? Well in this case, two bad drivers don't make a safe drive." I heard Earl snicker behind me, while trying to get up from the tight booth. That was probably the hardest thing to get used to when it came to living in Tokyo. I know when I first came here it was pretty hard for me to cope with the whole space issue.

"You Asian men are so stubborn."

This made me smile, yup that was old Darla.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Where the heck did you park the Mazda? In China?"

"Back in the malls parking garage, dur. Stop being so lazy and hustle. I think it's going to rain soon."

"I'm moving as fast as I can with a frozen butt."

"_Your _freezing? Your wearing my jacket! My arms are freakin' numb!"

"Oh, shut up this is your fault anyway."

"My fault!?…How is this my fault!?…"

"If you hadn't have tried to '_get me back'_ and forced us to eat at Hooters, instead of a _nice _normal Japanese restaurant with the sushi and the noodles and stuff. I wouldn't have gotten crap all down the front of me, and I wouldn't have fell in the toilet, _and _you wouldn't be cold. Because _you _would have your jacket right now."

…Why did I even bother? Gritting my teeth from the cold weather and Darla's incessant _nagging_, we wait by a street corner for the traffic to stop before we cross. "Besides-" I roll my eyes, thankfully I was half a step in front of her and she hadn't seen it. Here we go _again_. "if you _gave your almighty blessing, _Neela could have taken me home. But _nooooo…_ You just had to-"

"Don't start Darla." I groaned. It was clear she was having a hard time keeping up with my much longer strides, her breath catching while she spoke. I had to remind myself that I walked exceptionally fast compared to the average person and slowed down. It felt like I was crawling but she seemed to appreciate it, giving me an appreciative she took a deep breath before talking again. "You know despite how it ended, I had a _really _nice time Han. Thanks."

It was nice to hear her say my name without scorn in it for once, it was genuine and it reminded me of how things used to be. It felt like, lately we were like cats and dogs, sure a lot of it was my fault, but we were constantly going for the throat when it came to one another. It was nice to know she didn't hold any hard feelings for the way I've been acting. "No Problem." Was all I said. Suddenly the silence was making me nervous, so I kicked the glowing Do Not Walk sign with the edge of my converse, until it glowed green with the Japanese version of Walk.

Scuffing my sneaker against the pavement I waited for her to speak, or was I just waiting for myself to think of something clever to say? Either way, the awkward pause between us only grew once we got across the street. I kicked the dirty toe of my shoe against the curb. It was a strange habit I had. Apparently when I was younger I always had the urge to kick things. I blame my grandmother for planting me in front of the TV at an early age. Of course the only thing, at the time, that her TV got were old Japanese game shows or karate movies. I think the habit was coming back with a vengeance.

It made me laugh actually, thinking back on all those times where my mom thought I was being a good boy spending quality time with Obachan (Japanese for grandmother) while she took the nightshift. Turns out my sweet ole' asian grandma was smoking and taking naps on the back porch. She never really wanted to bother with me so she dumped me in front of the TV and put on a Bruce Lee marathon. And when I got whiny? Well, nothing a little Pepsi and a couple Pixie sticks couldn't fix. By the time my mom would get home I remember being so sick in my stomach. I hated that woman almost as much as I hated my 4th grade Japanese teacher.

I blame her for both my smoking _and _sugar addictions that happened later on in my life. I'll tell you one thing, it's been a good twenty years since I've seen a Bruce Lee movie, and that's for a reason. I wouldn't have been surprised if I was five hundred pounds by now, thank god for my fast metabolism… Speaking of which.

"You did eat anything. Are you hungry? You must be starving." **Of course she is you idiot! She hasn't eaten anything. **

She gave me a half smile, her cheeks turning bright pink. "Yeah, actually I am." It actually was kinda cute seeing her all flustered, embarrassed. Holding her stomach in a shy way, like holding her midsection was going to make the growling stop.

"C'mon' I know a great place not too far from here."

"Actually Han, I was hoping for something familiar…You know? Something I knew _existed _before coming here?"

I can't help but chuckle, "just come with me, I think you'll like this place."

You all may just think I'm a pretty face who can drift like a god…But I have a super power, aside from everything else. I have a nose like a bloodhound. I can smell food from a fifty mile radius, no kiddin. You want me to do something for you? Help you move? Change the oil in your car? Help you dump a body? Sure, I'd do it for some good Spanish food.

Emmm, I thought noticing my own stomach starting to spasm thinking back on Lydia Toretto's cooking. I remember at some point Darla was trying to learn how to cook but after her family broke up she didn't get the chance. Man, what I wouldn't give for some decent Latin food right now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

**Jett's POV**

Han was a genius. Any bad thing I've ever said about this man, I take back. Remember that, Han's a genius! This was pretty much all I could think about while I popped Popcorn chicken into my mouth like tic-tac's.

KFC! Who would have thought KFC would be in Tokyo? Certainly not me, but hey, I wasn't complaining. The little Japanese girl standing behind the counter could barely hide her shocked look when I snatched the cardboard box holding my precious little pretties, shoving them into my mouth _way _too fast. "And…Can I get a-"

I managed to speak through a mouthful of chicken, "it's alright Han, this is enough for me."

"I know. It's for me, actually." He smiled. I gawked my mouth nearly dropping to the floor as I tried to contemplate _how _he could _possibly _eat again.

"Are you serious? _Your _eating _again_? You just ate like…an _hour _ago!"

He gave me a 'so what,' face and a short shrug, before saying this. "But I'm hungry again." The way he said it made me feel like the mother of a six foot Asian baby, who was being told '_no' _to… I blinked at him a couple times, deciding to just back away slowly and wait for him to spontaneously combust from overeating.

I was surprised he was in such good shape, considering the way he eats. I mean, he certainly wasn't built like Dom. Dom was just naturally big, I remember him being built like a semi with arms even when he was a teenager. It was kinda ridiculous, actually.

No, Han was just lithe, and… really, _really _toned. I think most would call that a swimmers body. You know when your not _freakishly _huge in the arms, but defiantly have arm definition. And really nice chest and shoulder muscles?

_Uhhmmm, Eh hem? Jett? Your eye groping…_

**No. What she is doing is undressing him with her eyes. Eye molester! Eye molester!**

I snap my eyes to meet his. I'd obviously been standing there for a long time just staring at him because he was standing in front of me, just staring back. It was somewhat funny, me looking like a chipmunk with my cheeks filled with fried chicken and Han looking back at me with a boyish smile sucking on a straw. We probably looked so stupid, but I couldn't fight back the laugh that pushed it's way up my throat when an elderly Japanese couple walked passed us with skeptical disapproving faces. "Hiya." Han said to them, I laughed even harder, his kiddie voice making everything ten times funnier. The old woman's eyebrows knit together and the old man hurried along dragging her behind him, almost like he was afraid we were two druggies ready to jump them. We must have looked strange to them, an American girl with a hooters shirt that was three sizes too tight and a Japanese man who was stuck thinking he was sixteen.

It didn't take us long to finish eating, I was starved and Han ate like the bottomless pit I remembered him to be. We had ran a couple blocks, challenging each other to a game of 'how far can you run down the sidewalk with noodle arms without slapping anyone in the process?' It was the worst game I could think of, and I nearly peed myself when Han slapped some giant sumo wrestler sized dude while running down the street like an idiot. I had to bite my lip the entire time and hide behind a building corner so I would laugh at the guys face, he was twice Han's size and looked like he wanted to eat him alive. Han just calmly said 'sorry, man…limp arm.' and walked away red-faced and spitting up on himself trying to hold back laughs.

"Did you see that guys face? Oh,my,gosh! I thought he was going to kill you!" I skipped forward following his long stride. I was doing everything I could to burn off all this excess energy that I suddenly was having so bounced around Han, and started randomly walking backwards when the crowds weren't too heavy.

"Yeah," Han chuckled, "I don't think I can play, 'how far can you run down the sidewalk with noodle arms without slapping anyone in the process?' anymore. I might end up dead if I lose." This only made me laugh harder. "I think your game needs a shorter name."

Still walking backwards I playfully punched him in the arm, "I won anyway, idiot."

"You wish. You were always terrible at games, and you still are."

"Oh please." We had stopped dead by the curb of the street, thankfully it wasn't busy so we stood alone with Han looking down on me with a devilish grin. "If _I _remember things correctly, it was _you _who would always get his butt kicked when we'd play basketball!"

"Excuse me, excuse me, I'm a _great _basketball player. Considering."

"Considering what? Considering the fact you _suck!"_

"No, considering the fact I'm Asian."

I rolled my eyes snorting; the Asian card again , huh? "C'mon! That's a cop out! That has nothing to do with it!"

"Yes it does. Have you ever heard of an Asian being good at basketball?" A jet black eyebrow raised to prove his point.

I thought for a minute putting my hands on my hips looking down at our feet, I kicked the toe of my boot against his foot trying to think of a name that just didn't want to surface. Could I have forgotten my love of sports after my accident? All those stats, players, championships, gone? Suddenly it came to me and I practically screamed in his face when it came out. "Yao Ming! HA!"

Han rolled his eyes with a smile, he hand nothing to say, I won! "know when you are defeated, hungry grasshopper." I said with my worst Mr. Miyagi impression, faking a Japanese style bow with my hands neatly placed palm to palm in front of me. I could tell Han was trying not to laugh, he was biting his bottom lip again which told me he _really _wanted to laugh.

"Let's go superstar." He said grabbing my shoulder and slinging his arm over them before walking us along the sidewalk, "I need to get you home. Somebody gotta get dem an ed-u-mo-cation tomar." I nearly spit up on myself, my sides were beginning to ache from laughing so hard.

"You have the _worst _hillbilly accent; you know that right?"

"I can't be on Moonshine?" I leaned back to look at me with a questioning grin, still fighting back a laugh. His arm was still hugging my shoulders; it felt so strange, but at the same time so familiar, like we'd been this friendly with each other before.

_Because you both __**were **__this friendly before._

It was a small memory compared to the full blown flashback I had back in the Hooters (I never thought I'd being using that in a sentence) No, this was just something that felt natural for us, like we were old friends who just got reacquainted again. Like a bike, really, we were just jumping back on and pedaling away.

**Wow that sounded wrong.**

_Please not you, not now. She's having a __**genuine **__moment here. Go away._

"Nope, sorry, you can't be a redneck."

We turned a corner, this street was much more claustrophobic, and tight to maneuver around. But I defiantly recognized it, and sure enough, there was the sign for Palette Town a couple yards away. All sorts of bright neon lights flashing and shimmering against the black nights sky; it was really beautiful, Tokyo at night. "Can I ask you a question?" I looked up at Han, I was completely serious now and I could sense he noticed it as well. I hadn't realized I was leaning into him, his body heat was warming my suddenly freezing arms, making me feel a little less self conscious about my appearance. Besides I felt safer feeling his body weight against mine, like I didn't need to worry about getting jumped or something.

We worked our way slowly to the parking garage, I could practically see the entrance over the heads of the crowds. Han was trying to stall, I knew it, he was afraid of what I was going to ask him… "it depends; what's the question?"

I found us facing each other, standing directly in front of the garage now, the buzzing of the floodlights making me suddenly nervous. With his hands in his pockets he gave me one of his signature 'spit it out,' looks, his eyes narrowing, only a slight up turn of his bottom lip showing a sign of a smile. "I won't ask this again, because I trust you-" I took a deep sigh, looking at my feet I kicked up some invisible dirt. "Has Dom contacted you _at all _after his disappearance?"

I caught something in his eyes for half a second, my body going frigid immediately. My heart hammered against my chest and swelled all at once, making for a really weird feeling; almost like I was being weighted down by his dark gaze but seemed to feel lighter then air at the same time.

He gave me the saddest expression I'd ever seen on his face, and something tugged at my heart. I immediately came to the conclusion I _despised _seeing him in pain, it made my chest ache seeing him in discomfort. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything? I bit my lip trying to stand my ground. I needed to know what happened, I deserved to know. I don't remember much, little to nothing really, and Han was my only lifeline to my family, my _real _family. I _needed _him, and I refused to let him talk his way around the question. Though from his conflicting expression I could tell he was willing to talk. "I ahh, Darla…" I could feel my hands beginning to shake, I wasn't ready for whatever he was going to tell me. I knew it, Dom was gone, he had to be…

Raising my hand to my mouth, Han grabbed my wrist, suddenly too close. His smell was making it hard for me to breath without getting delirious; I tried to remind myself it was shock. Pure and utter shock. Dom was dead, I'm sure of it. Lowering my face to our feet I fought back even more tearless sobs. "Darla, look at me." He said softly. When he realized I wasn't planning on making any form of eye contact, he sighed. I nearly jumped when warm fingers grazed my jaw, finally resting beneath my chin softly forcing me to look him in the eye. "You know even if I _did _know where he was- and I'm not saying I do- he wouldn't want you to know." I opened my mouth to say something, to retort, and say he could trust me. But Han knew me too well, and his thumb rested heavily on my lips. " It's safer that way. We just want to keep you safe. Okay?"

I nodded, he was right. As much as I didn't to believe it, he was right…"Okay."

"Alright." It was kinda weird, a pause settled in and both of us suddenly realized how close we were standing. He took a sly step back, and looked around; like he didn't want anyone to see us conversing so closely. "You wanna stay here while I go get my car keys?" He pointed to the little booth far off to the left of the massive garage compound.

"Old school huh?" I asked with a crooked grin, he laughed in response.

"Not _all _of Tokyo is set in a Sci/Fi, Jett." His smile made my breath catch and my heart race. Stop acting like an idiot Jett, I kept repeating to myself. It wasn't until he had completely disappeared around the corner that I realized…he called me Jett!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO

**Han's POV**

I called her Jett. I don't know why, it just…slipped, I guess. I scolded myself; how could I be so stupid!? She was Darla, _Darla_. She made that brutally obvious the last time I had spoken to her, before Tokyo, before everything. I know she didn't remember, she had the memory of a goldfish apparently, luckily for me. But it still felt like I was betraying the old her by calling her Jett without her permission. I was stuck in a stick, tangled, web of my own guilt, and my own past mistakes strangling me in the process.

"Thanks man." I basically said in Japanese once I got my keys back from the guy behind the counter. I knew him, he hosted some drifts every once and a while if he needed the extra cash; which meant free parking for me.

I found Darla where I left her, standing directly in the entrance of the parking garage leaning against a yellow ticket booth that no one ever uses. But something was different this time, she wasn't alone. I felt my fists tighten around my keys, and my blood rush behind my ears. I know it was probably nothing, but I think my inner protective babysitter was kicking in. "Hey." I said to her making my presence known while I walked closer, getting a good view of the two other guys standing _way _too close for my own comfort, let alone hers.

"Oh, Hey, babe. Where have you been?" Darla said, looking at me with fluttering lashes and a bright and gorgeous smile. I was completely lost, and it had obviously translated to my face. Her eyes shifted slightly, telling me to play along. Nudging her head behind her I followed the direction. The two guys. Oh, great. Was I going to have to kill someone?

"So that's the boyfriend." I heard one say, his accent was very thick and pretty hard to understand even for me. I wanted to say something, to tell them to piss off and threaten to run up their backs with my car. The idea of someone messing with her made me sick to the stomach, almost like I wasn't doing my job. "Yep, this is my Han." I could feel my body go stiff as a board once her small arms wrapped around my waist. I was trying to play along as best as I could but my skin was getting freakishly hot despite the drop in temperature outside. I patted the top of her head awkwardly when she snuggled into my chest, suddenly not knowing what to do with my hands. It didn't take them long though, and they migrated to her waist.

_This is weird…_

"Well, see you later guys." She turned her back to them and looked up at me with big nervous eyes. "Kiss me." She whispered, her voice barely audible over the echo of car horns and police sirens.

"Wha-?" My words disappeared, along with all the valid thoughts in my head.

Her smell was the first thing that my mind registered coherently. It was a nice smell, she smelled soft, if that made any sense at all. Like Jasmine and…baby powder. It was really addictive actually, who woulda thought?

Her body heat was making mine overheat, and my head was overloading itself with all these thoughts that just didn't make any sense. I could tell this was going to be awkward afterward. I was just glad Dominic was here to see this.

**Dude he's gonna kill you- **God her lips were so soft and plump. _Whoa whoa whoa! You digging yourself a grave already, buddy. You wanna plan your funeral to?_

Her lips were stiff and timid, like someone who was having their first…Oh…

**You idiot, you're her first kiss?…**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't happen, no.

My arms felt like crowbars both weighing a ton, and it was even harder to pry them from her grip and push her away. I gasped for air, my only concern right now trying to collected my thoughts. The edges of my vision started to get hazy from the lack of oxygen, leaving me to wonder; how long had we been standing like this?

Darla's voice was breathy and low, but she still managed words that made sense. I envied her. "Their gone. I guess it worked, huh?" Apparently long enough.

She turned to face me, the same breathtakingly bright smile shining up at me. And I felt like I had just ran a marathon again; pulse racing, body burning and tingling all at once, breath completely gone.

I think I'm drunk. That's the only reasoning behind what I did, what I was going to do. That would be my alibi, I drank too much. It was the only thing that made sense.

Before I knew it I was leaning into Darla, pressing my mouth against hers full force. My head swimming from her smell, and the surprised squeak she gave me when I grabbed the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. **Aw man! What are you doing?**

_Easy, he's committing suicide._

_**Again, please, please please, forgive my grammar I just wanted to get this posted ASAP and I got impatient during revision! **_

_**Tell me what you guys think! I had some much time writing the ending to this! Please tell me what you think leave a comment! And remember, the faster you review the faster I get chapter thirteen up!**_


	13. Of Kings And Men

_**Guy's I'm back! And it's not a millennium later! Woo Hoo! Maybe if I keep this up, I'll be finished the next chapter by…Next year! Lol jkjk, I promise I'll work harder! **_

_**Alright, so, I was reading back chapter 12 for some inspiration for this chapter, and realized…I described plum as a greenish blue color! Lol *face palm* You see my original plan was for her nail polish to be the same color as her dad's car, which was turquoise. But then I thought- that would be a weird color for a car- so changed it to a deep plum color, and unbeknownst to me forgot to describe it as such. Sorry about that.**_

_**So, has anyone seen the 6**__**th**__** Fast and Furious yet? I, sadly, haven't had the time, or resources, so it might be awhile until I get around to it…:(**__** *IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FF6 YET, DON'T READ THE BELOW NOTE. SLIGHT SPOILERS***_

_**But I HAVE read spoilers (sorry, I just can't help myself.) and I must say, the fate of one certain character has thrown a monkey wrench in my plotting plans! And it had something to do with Gisele. *guilty smile* Yes, I was planning on having her try and force her way between Jett and Han later on, but I feel a little funny alternating the movie. No matter how much fun it will be to write. I don't know, what do you guys think?…Maybe she faked her death? Is that possible? Like I said, I haven't seen the movie and I'm not sure if her death could have even been faked. So I need those of you who have seen it to HELP ME OUT! Lol…Is it possible? Could it be done?**_

_***YOU CAN START READING AGAIN. END OF SLIGHT SPOILERS***_

_**Someone had reviewed awhile back about Han holding Jett's hand during her accident (I'm so sorry. I'm too lazy to search for your name) And I remember nearly peeing myself when I read that certain review, because that's exactly what I had planned the entire time…So here's Han's POV during Jett's accident, and perhaps it will shed just a wee bit more light on their relationship before Tokyo…**_

_**So, I hope you guys like it, and can oversee my grammatical errors *blushes***_

_**The music used in this chapter are:**_

_**The King In Me, by David Ryan Harris (This is Han's head music during his flashback, and also where the title of this chapter comes from.)**_

_**The Enforcer, by 50 Cent (it's the song that's playing in Han's garage.)**_

_**And, We All Need Saving, by Jon McLaughlin (this is Jett's head music during her POV… I think this song is so pretty.)**_

**-Han's POV-**

"_Dude, you __**wish **__you were as fast as I was going." _

"_Ah, man, shut up."_

_It was a known fact that Rico and Tego argued like brothers, it was kind of hard to tell the two apart when I first joined Dom's crew. Their fighting was fun to watch, but at the same time annoying when it involved yourself. _

_I remember walking into Dom's shop that afternoon from a much needed cigarette break, my little sister, Suki had called early that morning. Apparently Joe, the old white guy my mom married when I was in high school, had a heart attack. One would conventionally call him my stepfather, but he was pretty much just the old white dude who sat in the recliner when I came home from wherever I decided to go that day. I was never the kid who actually __**went **__to school when he was supposed to. _

"_Dude, the little chica's right, you really need to quit that. It's bad for your lungs." Rico said pointing to the half empty pack in my shirt pocket. Tego said something in Spanish, and then the bickering started all over again. The only difference now was, they were arguing about me._

"_Hey Dom? Where's Jett? I need my little translator!" I laughed, walking across the garage out the back door where an entire yard of old car bodies and mountains of rusty parts lined the eight foot steel fence bordering the garage._

_I loved having Jett around, not just because she translated every single thing those two moron's say in Spanish, but she gave me a good laugh and was pretty handy when it came to cars. I just enjoyed her company, everyone did. I was sort of glad she hadn't caught me, whenever she caught me with a cigarette in my mouth she'd nag for the remainder of the day._

_The guys followed me out the back where we caught Vince being burned alive by Dom's roasting. We've all been there before, if something didn't come out perfect during a boost and someone's slack off was the cause- expect to be beaten to a pulp. But the issue was, the last boost couldn't have gone any better, we all made a couple thousand and nobody was hurt. What could have been the problem?_

"_Who is __**dumb **__enough to leave their car keys in the ignition?" Dom was screaming now his voice carrying across the yard catching Letty's attention. She was probably digging up some spare parts for the Cayman. _

"_What's up?" She asked coming over to the forming group._

"_Jett's missing. She didn't show up this morning, and was supposed to be at school. But the school called and she isn't there. And-" I remember the obnoxious sound of the phone ringing in the background, the old fashioned bell ringtone coming from the ancient greased up corded phone on the wall. "I'll get it." Rico said, jumping back inside to answer it._

"_And this…" Dom growled looking at Vince from the corner of his eye, suddenly too fired up to find an insulting word. Finally settling, "__**moron**__…Left the keys in the Impala. Vince you __**know **__Jett was drooling after that car ever since you redid it! You just can't leave stuff like that out when she's around! She-" I jumped in, catching Dom by the arm. He was ready to take a swing at Vince, and this was the last thing we needed- a hospital visit._

"_Dom, man, relax, it wasn't Vince's fault. He didn't mean to-"_

"_Dom! Dom!" Rico was breathless and sweating. What the-? "Some lady just called…" Catching his breath, he leaned on my shoulder despite the major height difference. I look down at him confused, what was going on? "She said the little chica told her to call you…She was driving the triple six…She got in an accident." I remember feeling the tension in the air, and the tension in my chest. My heart was pounding behind my ears; it was the only thing I could hear beside's Rico's breathless voice. "Dom she's in a bad way."_

_I don't remember much after that, everything really was a blur, but I do remember feeling something I haven't in years; my stomach drop. Just some weird film montage of us all getting in our respective cars, Vince minus his Impala, like a bad movie filmed by a college student. Nothing but a dusty old ghetto neighborhood flashing passed me while I follow tight to Dom's taillights. _

_Then came, what the locals around here liked to call the triple six. It was basically a long isolated highway, that had been abandoned years ago because of the rebuilding of an expressway a couple miles north. Nobody went to the triple six, unless you were an inexperienced street racer who was taking up a bet you were bound to loose. _

_Then there it was, just a smudge in the distance. A murky, hazy, lump of heat and colors mixing together to make a mound of sand and chrome. I hit a pothole causing the silvery glitter of a spinner to flicker with the sunlight; that wasn't good…_

_The mound came up on us faster then you would have thought. People say when you're going through traumatic situations everything seems to slow down, well they don't tell you the part where your body doesn't connect with your mind, and you find yourself tripping from one scene to another. _

_I don't even remember putting my car into park, I don't even think the engine was off when I stopped, all I know was I flung the car door open and followed Dom to the heaping pile of a flipped car a couple yards from the road. My sneaker got caught on a piece of twisted metal that I assumed was once a hubcap, I remember dropping to my knees; __**hard**__. But I got up so fast, I wouldn't have remembered falling in the first place if it wasn't for the tear in my jeans, the bloody knee, and the sprained ankle, that Letty pointed out once we reached the emergency room. "Han! I need your help over here!" Dom screamed from the drivers side of the flipped car. I remember kicking dirt into Tego's face, once I got back on my feet, before peeling for the flailing driver door. I can remember THAT as clear as day because he wouldn't let me forget… Complaining all afternoon about me blinding him with dirt and sand. It was just like him to whine over something like a little bit of sand in his eye, while Jett was fighting for her life in the next room._

_I tried not to think about it much, none of us did; we didn't think…we just…reacted. This was a completely different scenario, sure we were ready for pretty much anything, but not this. This hit too close to home for any of us to reason out anything properly. _

_Somehow Dominic managed to pry the door open just far enough for me to squeeze my body into the drivers side. I don't really remember how we managed it, how __**I **__managed it, but I could recall myself saying, "I got her, hit the belt." Maneuvering my body beneath her. I waited for her lanky body weight to drop, careful to keep her neck straight as a little whimper passed her lips. "Dom?" Her voice was weak and sounded exhausted, then again I would be tired too if I flipped a car as many times as she just had._

"_No, Jett it's me. It's Han." I said, quickly grabbing her face trying to wipe away her thick hair so she could recognize that it was me. My stomach ached once I saw the puddles of blood that dripped from the gash on her forehead; it was deep…That's not good, I remember thinking. I looked over her face one more time, examining the damage. She was torn up pretty bad, random cuts and already forming bruises littering her usually smooth skin, but the thing that was really worrying me was the cut on her head. "Han?" I heard her whisper, the sound of her voice so weak made my chest literally burn and twist into a knock that was indescribable. Her eyes were fluttering shut, their usual bright and carefree sparkle was disappearing replaced with a dull and lifeless distance, she was bleeding out right in front of me._

"_What's going on Han!?" Dom practically screamed. I could feel my legs dancing around, aching to move from the burning adrenaline, but the rest of my body suddenly turned limp the shock finally settling in as I watched her give me a faint smile before slowly close her eyes. "No, no, no, no, Jett, c'mon, c'mon. Open your eyes, please? I need to see those pretty hazel eyes, alright?" I gently tapped at her bloodied cheek, before she finally came to. I remember breathing a sigh of relief once I saw the alertness in her eyes and prayed she would stay like that until we got help. "Are you there, Jett? Sweetie? C'mon, Darla, don't do this to me."_

"_Han! If you don't tell me what's going on now, I'm goi-" I watched her flinch slightly as her cousin's obnoxiously brass voice rattled within the mangled cavity of the driver and passenger seat. _

"_I said hit the belt!-Oh, never mind. I'll do it myself" I muttered the last bit to myself, before trying to slip my arm around her waist without hurting her too much. I tried to ignore the way she flinched and moaned when I hit a tender area on her midsection. Lifting my body towards her I searched for the seatbelt release. "Alright, Jett? Jett?" My heart began to race from the lack of response._

"_Huh?" She murmured halfheartedly, I could feel her breath warm on my neck while I reach for the belt trapping her to this ticking time bomb. "I'm going to release your belt, alright? I just need you to relax. I'll catch you. I just need you to keep your body as limp as possible so you don't hurt yourself, alright?"_

"_Uhhh, whatever." She moaned. I remember laughing to myself, shaking my head; yup that was my old Jett. "That's my girl." I said. Within a matter of seconds I had pushed the red button to release the belt, and she came toppling onto me like a dead weight in the form of a floppy teenage girl._

_Shards of shattered glass caught on my arms while I lifted her out of the wreckage passing her over to Dom, before crawling my way out of the remains of Vince's Impala. I took a deep breath sitting on my knees, while my eyes adjusted to the sudden transition from a dark hole in the ground beneath a car, to the bright dessert sun. Everything was bleached white, and my vision was beginning to burn, along with the rest of my body._

"_The ambulance is almost here." I hadn't noticed Letty standing beside me, a cell phone in her hand as she anxiously shifted from one foot to another. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me specifically, or more of an effect for herself. Either way, I remember appreciating the update. "Don't pick her up like that, you idiots!" I flinched back slightly, even when she was under pressure like this Letty was still insanely loud and companding._

_Everything around this section of my memory seemed to get too fuzzy to relive. I couldn't remember anything really, just quick flashes of light, and lots of sand being kicked around. How we got her from that ditch to the road, was still confusing to me; but I just assumed Dom carried her. _

_It was amazing the things adrenaline could give you…and take away. Maybe that's why we chose the life we lived? We liked that rush, that impending thought, that at any minute your loved one…you might never see them again? And in some sick and twisted way, I really believe that's why I was in the game in the first place. I liked the attention. Then again we all did! After all, what __**really, honestly **__is the point of buying a Bugatti with cash? For the handling? Please! You could get that with a F-150. It was the idea, that's all it was. We all didn't want to admit it, but we fell in love with the idea. And Darla made us begin to realize, that idea was beginning to look pretty hollow._

_But there I was, sitting on the steaming hot tarmac, adjusting my arm under Darla's head, shaking her every now and then to be sure she stayed awake. She was loosing a lot of blood. "Hey? You up? How you feeling kiddo?" I ask her._

_Her eyelids flutter opening, showing me an annoyed glare she was trying to shoot in my direction. "No…I'm in a luxury spa in my mind! Of course I'm up, stupid head…And to answer your…idiotic question, I feel like a dog heap…" She was barely audible, but I could still hear that edge of traditional Jett sass behind the aching moan in her voice._

_I chuckle, "alright. Sorry. You're right, stupid question." She gave me the faintest of smiles, making my chest ache again. I remember thinking, this must have been the slowest ambulance in the world! I would have gotten her to the hospital by now. "Where's that ambulance?" I ask Tego, whose walking in an anxious circle beside us. He just shrugged, and started biting his thumb nail._

"_Aww…" I heard Jett groan, the sound making her body vibrate against my arms. Snapping my head down towards her. I expect to see pain on her bloodied face, but there wasn't a single trace of anything there, just a blank expression that was beginning to scare me. "I got your shirt all dirty…" I felt a cool breeze run up my shirt, slender fingers pulling my once sky blue V-neck by the collar. "Sorry." She whimpered slightly._

_I laugh, wiping some grease off her jaw with my thumb. "Don't worry about it, I've got plenty. Never liked this color anyway." She gave me a weak grin, her eyes starting to blink back tears. I remember begging her not to cry, I hated it when she cried. Of course I have yet to meet another man who actually __**enjoys **__seeing women cry; but, I don't know, it just hurt worse when __**she **__cried. "Hey? Hey? Whatchu crying for, noodle?" Noodle, yes, it was an old nickname Tego started, on account of her hair. Don't ask me why, it made absolutely no sense, now that I think about it. _

_She rolled her eyes at the name, showing me just how glassy and swollen they were. "I don't want to die like my dad, Han." I could feel my heart literally beginning to crack apart for her. Her brow knit together from pain or from crying, whichever it was, it was tearing me apart to see her like this. I remember finding myself brushing away a few brown curly q spirals from her eyes; the wind had picked up quite suddenly._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about dying, J? You're gonna be fine, we just gotta get you to the hospital so they can patch you up a bit." I try to keep my voice even despite how shaky I'm feeling by now. She won't die, I know she won't. She's just being melodramatic, like always. She can't die. I remember reminding myself, as Dom rushes around us before squatting to see her better from where I had her laying in my arms. "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" He asked her._

"_We've been over this already." She stated with a weak gasp, obviously she was aggravated at hearing the same question, again._

_I look at Dom, nodding my head, "she's right. We sorta did."_

_Dom half chuckled half groaned, "alright than kid, the paramedics are here, they're going to take you to the emergency room, and we'll follow you. Alright?" Finally! I thought, tightening my hold on her once I feel her body beginning to shake. Her skin started to turn a sickly translucent color, and I couldn't see any definition in her lips anymore; just a ghost of the bubbly kid we all came to love. Then came the paramedics. And another rush of unrecognizable sounds and colors sent me several seconds into the future. _

_I was standing in the center of the road, watching as the man and woman loaded her into the back of the ambulance, my stomach tightening while they throw around words like 'adolescent female,' 'blunt force trauma,' 'extreme contusions,' 'severe head wound,' 'possible skull fracture.'_

_I remember making the mistake at looking around me, watching Letty as she held her hands over her mouth like she was ready to burst into tears any second. I wasn't even sure she had tear ducts, let alone the ability to cry. That alone made everything seem so much more surreal. "Whose on?" I didn't recognize the voice, it was one of the paramedics. I didn't bothering looking at them, I already knew, instinctively, who would be riding with her._

_I look at Dom, who looks back at me. Nodding his head towards the truck, I freeze. Why me? I remember saying to myself, what's so great about me? What did I do? "Well which one is it!?" Screamed the woman who hung her head out the back of the truck._

_Jumping off his back foot Dominic walked towards the Plymouth that was parked haphazardly by the roadside. "Dom!" I yell after him._

"_Go with her! She probably wants you with her anyway. I'm trusting you to take care of her, Han. We'll be right behind you!"…Never in my life would I have thought that the irony in this moment would become appropriate further into my future, when she would come back into my life. Dom had always trusted me to take care of her, keep her safe. From racing, and from myself. I had to face it, I was toxic. I would only bring her down with me. And I couldn't do that. I loved her too much to let that happen…_

"Ah!" I open my eyes, and groaned immediately regretting it. The light from my office window was burning my eyeballs out of their sockets. I moaned from the pain, digging my palms into my eyes. I turned onto my back and waited for my head to relive the memories of last night, searching for an answer as to why I felt like this.

It finally came flooding back to me. Did I really do what I think I did last night? Jeez, and I was hoping it was just some sick hangover dream I was having.

Apparently what I was listening to was put on replay, because it pounded again through the speakers of my stereo system echoing through my head with the heavy bass. It was a 50 Cent song, that's all I could determine while face down on the frayed couch that sat in the corner of my office. "Han!?…" I groaned holding my head in my hands resting my elbows on my knees while I waited for the wringing to stop, or at least dull to a little buzz. I could here boots on metal, and immediately identified the sound. And the next minute Takashi came busting through my office door. I rolled my eyes, this is the _last _thing I needed right now. "Where have you been, man? You don't answer any phone calls, you are completely untraceable…We had business, you never showed."

Pushing myself off the couch, I walk around him heading for the mini fridge I always had stocked next to my computer desk. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Next time I'll be a good boy and call you when I won't make it home."

"Don't start, Han. You're still on thin ice as it is."

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

I lean over and stick my head in the fridge before grabbing a bottle of water. Aspirin, Aspirin, where'd I put the Aspirin? With an open bottle of water in one hand, I lazily throw random pieces of paper from my desk, looking for the bottle of pain killers I left there a couple weeks ago. _Gasp_, big surprise, they weren't where I had left them! Great, now I need to go on a scavenger hunt just to find Aspirin?… I distinctly told the _kids_ to clean this place up after using it! This is what I get for letting high school freshman use my space.

Throwing a ripped old Hulk comic over my shoulder, trying to aim for the trashcan; I missed. Pushing aside the broken GameBoy parts Twinkie was supposed to throw out, or pawn, or whatever it was he does when he's not here. God do I have 'Teenage Wasteland Refuge' written across my forehead or something? I should start charging them for electric…

"Did you hear me?" Snapped Takashi. I swear he whines like a woman sometimes. Shaking my hand over my shoulder, in a halfhearted 'yeah, whatever you say, man,' gesture; I start rummaging through one of the plastic bins that I fill with loose screws by the end of my desk. "You're in the red, Han. You've missed two payments already, and I'm afraid that this will be the final straw before the Yakuza begin to notice. I can cover for you, for only so long…Are you even listening?"

I cringe, from the mixture of Takashi's voice, the music blasting from some unseen source, and the sound of metal screws being scrambled together while I search for the pill bottle. My head feels like there's a drill bit being jabbed into my right eye socket. "Ahh, bingo." I say to myself, grabbing the white bottle from the bin, already popping off the kid proof cap and knocking back two without even bothering to down the water.

By now DK is standing over me with that _'big boss' _look, I fight the urge to roll my eyes. He saw himself as a prince, a prince of this intricate kingdom of criminals and thugs, but all I could come to see was a little boy hiding behind the façade of his uncle's shadow. I've met plenty of people down my road of life to know, you're only king if you treat your friends and family like royalty and with honor. I know it probably sounded a little out landish, but it made sense. And it was the best advise I could have ever gotten while in the '_business_.' Ironically, it was given to me two days by Sam Toretto's, two days before his accident. Darla's father.

He was a cool guy, Sam. He was always into family, like Dom; the traditional Hispanic. I didn't know him for very long, at the time I was sort of being carried wherever the wind took me. We met a couple times in passing, but I did attend his funeral. It was really a strange feeling, seeing someone happy and pulling jokes, then the next, their gone. I could only imagine how Darla felt, with so many people she didn't know paying their respects. I remember so many cars; classic's mostly, it was like some sort of parade just going on, and on, and on. Her old man would have been proud.

I bit the inside of my cheek, wondering if she remembered any of it…any of the amazing little things. Stuff that would have made her dad's death a little less lonely. Or did she just remember us leaving without any rhyme or reason? My head pounded even harder at the thought. When was this Aspirin going to kick in? I'm dying here…

And without any warning, it felt like the back of my head was beginning to go atomic. Flopping down on my desk stool, I rub my forehead, trying desperately to dull the piercing pain in my right eye. I heard Takashi sigh, "late night?"

"Ha," I laugh despite the lack of humor in my little situation, "_bad _night."

"Coffee pot?"

Ah, yes, the oldest hangover cure since the beginning of time, coffee strong enough to grow hair on your tongue. I point with a limp hand towards the general direction. "Somewhere, over there." I waited until I heard running water, and waited for him to start speaking again. It seemed DK still had a few _human _moments left in him. Then again he probably didn't want to hold a conversation with me concerning money, while my eyes were rolling in the back of my head; but the feeling was mutual so I was appreciative.

"You were with the Jett chick weren't you?"

I moan, it's the only response I can verbalize right now. "I hope you got it out of your system. She's a distraction for you, it's not good for business."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" I snap picking my head up despite the cry of objection from my stiff neck. Note to self, stop sleeping on the shop couch; you have an apartment and I'm pretty sure you've forgotten what it looks like.

"Nothing." He says with his back turned towards me. I despise it when people turn their back to me, especially a business partner; I was raised to believe it was a sign of dishonesty. "Just, be sure to keep your personal life out of your business endeavors, ey?" He turned around with a smug grin plastered on his face, and one of the only items of glassware that had survived my abuse. It was a favorite of mine actually, a cracked and nicked,(from dropping it off my toolbox one too many times, during a welding job,) Mazda mug I had gotten from the dealership. And before you say anything, _yes _I had actually, bought the RX-7 from a _legit _dealership. Apparently they were getting rid of all the "outdated," sports cars with a blow out sale, and the rest is history. I guess subconsciously I connect the mug with my car, trying to salvage the thing with super glue just for spite. And watch, I quit smoking for my health, and it turns out I'm slowly killing myself with glue poisoning from my coffee mug. "Unless…"

Offering the mug, I take it reluctantly. He had ulterior motives, I could tell by the look in his eye, but anyone could figure that out… "Unless what?…" sipping the bitter coffee I watch him from the brim of my cup.

"You know your girl gave a good show with Izumi…"-Oh, no, uh ah, I don't think so. Nope, not happening, not allowing it! I refuse to let her race…EVER- "quite a few people lost bets that night. Maybe you could make some money off of her…Get back the cash you lost on the rebuild on the Mazda? Maybe even-"

"No! No, nah, ah, not happening." I say all too loud, I can hear my own voice rattling between my eyes. I get up too fast, and the room starts spinning.

**Man, Han, how many beers did you have last night? **

I must have been swinging from chandelier's singing La Vita Loca, by the way I was feeling now, uhhhggg… "What? You don't trust her?" Takashi laughed while he said it, making my blood curdle.

"No, I don't trust anyone racing _against _her. And I don't trust the fact she might not come back once she passes the starting line. It's too risky and too dangerous. She has too much riding on one race. If she get's caught, she's done for…" I say without thinking, beating myself mentally for sharing too much information willingly; I knew better than that. With my cup full of bad coffee I prop open the soundproof door to my office with my barefoot, instantly regretting it. The dull, heavy bass, techno beat immediately amplified to a full blasted rap song echoing from the speakers of my car.

Yup, now I remember. Quickly closing the door, I take another swig of coffee shivering as the bitter taste slipped down my throat. Even despite the strong brew, I could still taste my own brain matter leaking into my mouth, figuratively speaking…I hope…

I cringe again after assessing the damage through the office door window, hoping my mind was simply playing tricks on me and I wasn't looking at the post results of a depression induced drunk rampage.

Well, my batteries probably completely dead by now, my high beams were still gleaming against the far wall of the garage, the bright blue dash lights flickering with the music, while both doors still remained wide open, along with the trunk. The stereos still pumping The Enforcer from a CD Twinkie bootlegged for me. "Humm," Takashi murmured over my shoulder. I chuckled to myself, can you believe my luck? The universe was trying to torture me for all the bad things I've done in my life, I just know it. Now I wouldn't be surprised if Darla came down from some heavenly pedestal just to kick me in the nuts.

I could hear the annoying _ping, ping, ping_, of my car alarm over the blaring music, telling me a door was ajar…Nice…

I was slightly amazed by myself; after having completely drank myself into a lonely oblivion I only _vaguely _remember crawling my way up the metal grated stairs to my office before passing out on my couch. I doubt I even had enough sense to close my car doors to silence the alarm; I was _so _tanked. "It seems you're pretty protective of some pair of legs…I thought you said there wasn't anything serious going on between you two?"

I grit my teeth_, _my fists tightening by my sides despite the thumping in my skull. I don't see how this is any of his edges of my vision turning this ungodly crimson red, _relax Han, relax_. Why was I getting so worked up about this anyway? Takashi had said a lot worse, heck _I've _said a lot worse.

_But it wasn't about her_.

"Are you here just to antagonize me about my private life? Or is this Neela's new way of pumping me for information?" He was really beginning to piss me off. I needed fresh clothes, ones I hadn't already slept in, a burning hot shower that could possibly erase memories from last night or scold my skin clean off, whichever came first, and an IV drip full of espresso.

"Ooo, someone's touchy this morning. I'm just saying, if you don't start cleaning your act up and pulling your own weight Han…you're going to be cut."-oh, please.- "And, as a friend, I'm warning you. This girl, she's toxic. I don't know what kind of hold it is she has on you, but you better break it." I could feel his hand heavy on my shoulder, "is she _really _that worth it?"

He always knew how to make an exit, I would give him that much. I could hear his footsteps stop, and then a car door slam, that's pretty much the only thing I registered. Before I knew it, I was standing in the center of my jacked up office, looking around the hole that I called my work space searching for nothing in particular.

_Was _she really worth it?…A question I'd never ask myself again. It was a question I already knew the answer to, without hesitation.

Was Darla really worth it? Absolutely.

Is she going to be the death of me? Without a doubt.

Would you do anything for her? Sadly…yes.

**Do you **_**really **_**still regret kissing her**_?_ That's still up for debate…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

Jett's POV

I laid awake watching small shades of light etch themselves in my ceiling, it was a Saturday and I hadn't even bothered to get up this morning, instead I watched various shadows of sunlight play on my walls while trying to reason out what happened last night.

I had barely slept a wink, and of what little amount of sleep I did get, I was left reliving the moment in scrutinizing detail. My mind was boggled with both my own reaction to the kiss and his actions in all…I mean, I wasn't giving any signals…Was I?

**You totally were.**

_You're not helping._

I mean, all I asked was him to kiss me, it wasn't like- Oh, who am I kidding, I was practically begging for it! But I didn't _mean _to! Oh, god, this was too confusing…

**You little whore. You little slut. You lit-**

Yes, thank you, we all know what a bad person I am, stop rubbing it in…

I had always dreamt of my first kiss being this amazing, heart stopping thing, where birds are singing and rainbows materialize out of thin air. Okay, maybe I didn't think _that _happened but…It was just hard to describe, this kiss. I mean, my heart felt like it was in my throat, and then there was the whole shaking nervous thing going on in the back of my mind, but once that feeling of anxiety passed, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

_He smelled like-_

_**Like a stud.**_

_Like Axe, and car wax._

**He smelled like a male model, that's what he smelled like.**

_In what world does a male model smell like car wax!?…_

**In my world, mama. In my world…**

I had to admit, my darker side was right. It was hard to explain, but he just smelled…_amazing_. Unlike the guys I was used to being around, he didn't smell like sweat and, well, _sweat_. He smelled nice, like a comforting bar of soap…Wow, that doesn't sound alluring at all, does it?

I don't know, his body scent just, comforted me, it was something I recognized, something I knew.

And his lips-

**Oh! Lawd, Jesus, don't get me started!**

_Or his taste for that matter._

Stop it! Just-Just stop it!…

Before my mind could even travel down _that _certain road, I was caught by a light rasp against my bedroom door. Sitting up in my bed, I waited for the door to open. It was Laurie smiling down at me with those mothering green eyes. "Hey, J, how are you feeling?" She did this every morning ever since I came home in a sequined party dress, crying that one night. She meant well, but it was beginning to get annoying.

"I'm fine. What's up?"

"Well, breakfast is ready. And your uncle Rick wanted me to wake you up so you don't waste your day." Maybe I _wanted _to waste my day?

"Alright, I'm coming." I smile. Luckily she left before I needed to say anything else, leaving me a confused hot mess on an even messier bed. Jumping up on my bare feet, I passed my cell phone that was now flashing from where it sat, on it's charging dock.

_**One Missed Call From, Neela. **_

_**Neela: Did u get hme safe? Or r u some1's sex slave nw?**_

I shake my head, my eyes reaching the ceiling in a gesture of complete and utter disbelief. Knowing her, she was implying something about Han…I mean that would just be-

I wasn't sure who was more of a pervert, myself for even entertaining the thought, or Neela for even thinking it up. Well, anyway, it's just sick and wrong. I mean, he was so close to Dom's age, and…well, wouldn't that be kinda weird? He was well over five years my elder. And, I mean, he probably only see's me like a little sister, or the weird girl next door who watches you through her bedroom window… Then again, most people don't generally stick their tongues down their sisters throat…He was drunk, he had to be. After all, I could taste the liquor on his breath, _yeah _that's what it was, he was just not thinking, neither of us were. Last night was just a freak thing, it was just heat of the moment, and he…Uhh, I don't know!

I completely ignored Neela's comment and it's underlying suspicions, and carried on into the kitchen. Slipping my phone into the wide pocket of my favorite grandpa sweater, minding to keep it on vibrate. "Good morning." I tried to smile as sweetly as possible once I reached the miniature kitchen island. Rick had his back towards me, he was reading a paper of some sorts; people still did that on Saturday mornings? It was in Japanese, and I hadn't gotten _that _far into my classes, but what I could tell he was reading an article on a heightening number of youths being fined with reckless driving since the popularity of illegal drifters…Whoa, I guess I knew a little more than I thought…

Laurie was scrambling some eggs on the tiny stovetop, she had a sugar coated smile warming me when I walked in. I took my seat beside Rick on a barstool. "Good morning." He answered from behind his paper.

"Can you believe this? Over 78% of local arrests made in Tokyo, _just _this month have been for under aged drivers, illegally racing in public parking garages!" I bit my lip, readying myself to defend whatever was coming my way. It was known Rick _despised _racing _and racers, _he had always wanted to be a cop. To valiantly take down those who opposed street laws, but became a translator instead. I don't know _how _that worked out, but I do know it had a lot to do with my dad death. After that, Rick sort of lost his passion and decided to use his bilingual skills, so shipped himself and his wife to Japan for a better life. "This _drifting _thing is getting out of hand! Mrs. Yakomo? From downstairs? Yeah, well she was nearly ran over a couple nights ago! Apparently two racers, were _idiotic _and _irresponsible _enough to race through Center Gai!" I felt my stomach instantly tense up, the room started to spin. My heart started to palpate and I felt like I was going to Ralph all over my eggs…Oh god, I killed an old lady!…WITH HANS CAR!

I heard Laurie gasp, "oh no, was she hurt?" The slight clanking sound of glass on table top caught my attention, and I quickly grabbed the glass of OJ she placed in front of me. My mouth suddenly dry, I slurped up the acidic drink in just one go.

"No. All she said was some creep in a yellow car nearly clipped her, but she's fine. I hope he get's in an accident, selfish moron…" I licked my lips clean of the drink, before everything went eerily quiet. I noticed Laurie's disapproving glare directed towards her husband from across the countertop, and he coughed quickly obviously noticing his slip up. "I-I uhh, I'm sorry Jett, I didn't mean…I…You know what I meant." His cheeks start to flush a bright red I've never seen before, and I give him the faintest of pitiful smiles.

"It's no big Uncle Rick. I guess it's just the Toretto family curse I must bare." I replied all too dramatically, before another awkward silence settled in between us on our barstools.

Clapping her hands together Laurie smiled even brighter then before, eck! I need shades! "Does anyone want coffee? Jett?"

"Yes, please." I beg.

"…So, ahh, how's you new school?" Rick suddenly ask right out of the blue.

I shrug, probing my fork into my eggs, "pretty good, I ahh, I'm taking advanced shop with my friend Earl, and starters Japanese with Twink, and a couple other classes with my friend Neela, so it's not _too _bad."

"Advanced mechanics, ey? Just like your old man."

"Yup, well, gotta start somewhere, huh?" I half smile looking at my plate, my stomach deciding it wasn't hungry anymore. "We actually have a project to do. Rebuild an _entire _standard V6 engine, without any school funds or anything like that…It's pretty rough, but supposedly our teacher is a world renowned a-hole, so we're pretty screwed." I state through a monotone. It was true, if Han wasn't going to help us out, and let us use his _precious _space, we'd might as well slap F's on our own foreheads.

"Well that seems extremely unfair." Laurie gasps, "I'll may just have to say something about this! That's terrible."

Shaking my head, I swallow my bit of egg quickly, "no, please, Aunt Laurie don't do that. The last thing I need is my teacher hating me because I brought the hammer down on him. And then the rest of the class hate me even _more _cause the teacher is torturing us for getting reported…And don't say that doesn't happen, cause it totally does." I say the last part pointing my fork at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nice you're doing something like this, builds character." Rick says from behind his paper, "gives you some responsibility, having a deadline…Maybe I can find some space for you in the car garage- Oh! Would you believe this!?…" Suddenly Rick folds the paper in half slapping it down on the countertop. "What dear?" Laurie asks smoothly.

"So I heard from Jared, you know the British guy from my work? Yeah, well, he said, his nephews, wife's, brother,"-and I thought _my _family was big- "is a cop. And apparently there was some big raid that went on about a week ago, or so. Apparently the authorities have an inside informant. You know someone working from the inside of that little drifting world? A little mole?-"

Laurie sipped from her cup of steaming coffee before looking at her husband with an annoyed glare, or at least of what little annoyance Laurie could exude. "Yes, Richard I know what an informant is. Thank you."

"Yeah, well, they've been getting tips on where some of these major racers are, where the races are being held and all the groupies along with them… Jared said, that there was this _huge _raid in a nightclub in the east end. _Ton's _of kids got pulled from outta there. Can you believe!? KIDS!…" Throwing his hands up in the air I could feel my face beginning to tingle, I had to tell Han about this…

Or maybe I should just tell _Twinkie _to tell Han for me?…Uhhggg, I _knew _this whole kiss thing was going to end up being awkward for us! Rick turned in his seat, looking at me intently watching my side profile. I held my breath, oh god, I've been caught. I wouldn't be surprised if this was some _parenting _test to see if I fess up or try and ride out the lie!

"Like kids Jett's age. I wouldn't be surprised if they went to the same school!" He finished gesturing to me, before turning his attention back to his wife, one finger pointing to the folded paper on the counter. "I mean, _honestly, _could you _really _see Jett getting time for something so reckless and irresponsible!?" Oh, god! Are they _trying _to make me feel guilty!?…I hold my breath and fake a smile when they both look at me like two proud parents.

My stomach starts to burn, when Laurie says, "no, not at all." Then smiles _again_. I fake my best grin, but can't help but become lost in my own thoughts and pile of self-loathing guilt.

**Liar!**

**Liar!**

**Liar!**

**You're a liar!**

**Dirty, rotten, deceiver!**

**Just like in the restaurant, you're going to burn for your lies!**

"And here's the kicker,"- there's more!? I squeal to myself- "Not _once _has this been mentioned in the papers!"

"Maybe the police don't want to cause a big raucous? I mean, after all, this isn't America Richard. Propaganda isn't as popular here as it is back in the states."

"Oh, don't be so blind, Laurie! We all know this printing office is Yakuza owned!" He said waving the paper over his head, throwing it in the trash afterwards as if to prove a point. "They wouldn't wanna publicize something that brings them in money. I just pity the poor fool whose caught up with all that mess. Probably some naive teenager trying to fit in or something."

"Can I be excused!?" I blurt, shooting up from my seat. I can't take anymore of this! I need to lie down, or throw up, or talk to Neela, or all three.

"Of course. Is everything alright, Jett?"

"Uh huh," I squealed, while shuffling for the hallway. This is not good, this is _not _good… Slamming my bedroom door shut, I made sure to lock it. Practically running across my hazardous bedroom floor I head for the window beside my bed that's pressed against the far wall. Stumbling slightly over a boot I had left in the center of the floor I lung for the window sill, unlocking the latch I jump out onto the fire escape and close the window.

My hands were shaking from a mixture of anxiety and claustrophobia, as I reached into my pocket for my cell-phone. I needed to get out of here, away from this tiny apartment, away from Rick and Laurie; away from this _kiss _that kept haunting me. It rang only twice before picking up, thank you, I whispered before I heard a petite accented voice say, "hello?"

"Neela. I'm in deep. I need your help…Meet me in Yoyogi park in half an hour."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So what was _so _important that you had to get me out of a piano lesson?" I had met Neela in the entrance of the Yoyogi Park, which was basically Japan's version of central park. It was also the first place I discovered on my own while taking one of my many self directed tours.

"Yeahhh…Sorry about that." I cringed, sitting on my hands for warmth as a cool breeze flew over us and the park bench we were sitting in. Neela was incredibly talented, which kinda sucked for me. I mean, if your friend was incredibly, drop dead, _gorgeous_, gifted when it came to cars, was a piano prodigy, who taught underprivileged kids to play on her weekends, and had a rocker Australian accent…You would be jealous too. She made me feel like a plain Jane.

"So what's up?"

I took a deep shaky breath, my stomach didn't hurt _as _much but certainly still was tense. "Han kissed me." I finally blurted out, my big mouth completely taking over despite the well thought out plan of delicate words I transcribed while on the way over here in the hopes to put her down _gently_. _Han kissed me_. You're a freaking idiot, Jett.

Her eyes growing with every silent second, her mouth gaping open as if she were still registering the information I just served her. "Wha?-"

"Now before you say anything, or jump to any conclusions. There were these really scary gang dudes, and Han came back from getting his car keys, and I pretended like he was my boyfriend cause I was afraid they were going to rape me, and uhhh- it's a long story." My voice seemed to get higher and higher the longer I tried to explain our story. But all that I could manage to register was rape, so clamped my mouth shut and waited for her to respond.

"Wait what?…I'm sorry, I'm still stuck on Han _kissed _me!" She shrieked. "Are you kidding me!?.. I mean, _seriously?…"_

"Yes." I groaned twisting my face into a pained and contorted ball of discomfort.

Inching closer she leaned into me like it was some mind boggling world secret or something. **Yeah, or something.**

"So…was it like?-" Sticking out her tongue at an awkward angle, I moaned immediately.

"Eww, god, Neela! Please! Stay on topic, _please_."

"Right, sorry, beside the point. Okay, just ignore that. Why? I mean, like, what would provoke _him _of all people to kiss _you_? Not that you don't totally have everything going on or anything! Just…" Her face screwed in a confused ball, similar to mine. "Seriously? _HAN_?"

"I know right!?…" I say while adjusting myself on the bench, tucking one leg beneath myself so I can better face her while I talk. "It was just so…_different_. Like…I donno, it was pretty indescribable."

"Ohh, haha, you sound like you've never been kissed before." She starts to laugh, and I can't help but look at her like she had just grown a third eye. What was that supposed to mean? She double took, her perfectly manicured eyebrows knitting together immediately. "Jett, you _have _been kissed before, haven't you?"

I shake my head, a pitiful, look of complete worthlessness, making me feel so inferior and embarrassed enough to crawl beneath a rock. Or maybe I should just walk straight into that coy pond over there? "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe!?" I cry out, throwing a hand over my head. "HEY WORLD!?… JETT TORETTO HAS NEVER BEEN KISSED! SOMEBODY WRITE ABOUT IT BEFORE HER OVERIES SHRIVEL UP AND DIE!….. WHAT THE _HECK _ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?…" I yell towards a small group of school children who were cowering in fear as they ran passed us, there teachers guiding them along as they said something sternly in Japanese while glaring at me. I was sure to give them all a dirty look before turning my attention back to Neela, who, apparently found this _hilarious _because she was trying desperately to hide her chuckles behind her hand.

"I'm sorry, this isn't funny, but…you _do _know you just yelled at a bunch of third graders regarding you're, uhmm, _ovaries, _right?"

I couldn't help but smile, bighting my lip as I laugh at myself. Throwing my face into my hands; I can start to feel tears coming on. Neela scooted closer, and I could feel her trying to comfort me by patting circles on my back, sort of how Mia would when I was little. "I'm such a mess."

"No you're not. You're just going through a lot of stuff is all. We all are. And if I'm right, and I always am, Han's probably just as confused and embarrassed as you are right now."

"Oh, please, he has the embarrassment capacity of a cat. And _they _lick their butts right in public! Have you _ever _seen a cat lick his butt!?…They just _plop _down where ever, throw a leg up and. Stare. Right. At. You. While they're _digging _in! They have no shame!"

"Well, you always said you were a cat person." She chuckled trying to make me feel better by using my own idiotic randomness against me. Apparently I thought it would be funny to have a _rousing _game of twenty questions via IM, during math class. When it was my turn to answer Twinkie's question, cat's or dogs, I answered. Sorry dog lovers, nothing personal; I just had always lived in the sort of neighborhoods where pit bulls were the ideal pet, which meant a lot of running for me as a kid. And now it came to bite me on the butt, sorta like a dog. Yes it's happened before; I'd rather not discuss it.

"Haha, very funny." I say sarcastically, finally popping my head from out of where it hung between my knees.

"Well, if you think about it, Han sorta _is _like a cat. He has that same mysterious, careless, '_I'm too good for you,'_ air about him, but really, inside he's all like, _'love me, love me, love me, scratch me, let me sit on your face while you're sleeping, let me lick your face with my scratchy tongue.'"_

I laughed so hard I reached the point of my sides starting to ache, suddenly vivid visuals began to pop into my head. Me, standing straight ahead with the blankest of expressions on my face. Then, suddenly, without any reason, Han walks up beside me. Looking straight at me with this, big, pervy, bug eyed stare. Then in one long movement he's licking the side of my face, like some demented feline licking the salt off a fallen potato chip he found beneath the sofa. **What the? **I can't even think of him sitting on my face, my eyes are already tearing up too much; though one could only imagine what _that _would look like. "Yah, _thanks _for _that visual, _Neela_! _Now I'm going to have disturbing cat dreams of Han licking my face off!"

"Hey, honey, that's your fetish not mine." Throwing up one hand in the universal 'girl please,' gesture. I roll my eyes, shaking my head. We still hadn't even talked about the issue at hand, and I was slightly scared to start now. "Jett? What are you thinking?" Everything suddenly serious now, I look at her with worried eyes.

"I just was beginning to get a part of my life back, through him, ironically. But now it feels like I'm loosing that too. Because, _like always, _I can't handle myself. I don't want to lose him because of this Neela, and I just know if I knew how to handle myself with those guys-"

"Jett, those guys, whoever they were, have nothing to do with this. I'd like to think I know you well enough to say, you handle yourself better then anyone I know. I mean everyone needs saving every once and awhile. And as far as Han, well, if you two were as close back in the day as you claim to be, then he'll want to forget and move on just as quickly as you. Han isn't the kind of person who ruins life long friendships just because of some stupid, heat of the moment, mistake. I would think you already knew that about him."

"That's the thing! It feels like I'm meeting him for the first time all over again! I _know _him, but I don't _know, _know him. This different part of him…It's strange. It's like he's holding back something from me. It _never _used to be like that, _ever_. And I just know life is going to be awkward with him now, there's always going to be that kiss playing in the back of our minds." I whimper.

"Men." Neela grunted, mimicking me by slinging her elbows on her knees and leaning forward onto them. I scoff my agreement by making a weird caveman noise in the back of my throat, while watching people pass by as they happily admire the parks pure beauty. "Can't ignore them. Can't be friends with them; otherwise you're at risk of being practically molested if they have so much as _one _beer, and then they blame _you _afterwards."

I laugh, "had a similar problem, huh?" She simply shrugged. I breathed in quickly, and waited for my head to stop pounding, it never did but I was beginning to appreciate the serene silence. Breathing in again, I try to mimic one of those monks up in the temples, closing my eyes I listen to the chirping of birds and rushing of traffic in the distance. "So, how was the ride home anyway?"

I sighed, opening my eyes again and turning towards Neela. "Awkward, for sure. But not as bad as you'd have thought. Sure Han refused to answer any questions I asked him, only nodding and grunting when he absolutely _needed _to answer me, but the radio was on loud enough and the drive home wasn't long, so I guess things could have been worse."

"Did you even ask him why he did it?"

"No, we both just sort of shut down after that. Like I said, awk-ward."

She starts laughing, and this makes me mad. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you two are so much alike, it's not even funny."

"No. We're. Not! Neela! Take that back! I'm nothing like him!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say She-Han." Ready to load a pretty heavy insult on her, a loud chiming noise buzzes from her purse sitting between us on the bench. Raising a finger to stop me, she rummages through her bag before placing the phone up to her ear. "Yeah?" She says. She waits for the person on the other line to speak, then rolls her eyes. "I'm with Jett, Takashi." Than _I _roll _my _eyes. "Really? You visited Han?" Her eyebrow go sky high, and I know she said it for my benefit. I could feel myself perk up slightly, my stomach starting to ache and twist again even at the mention of his name. "Yeah? And what did he saying about her? _No_, Takashi, about _Reiko_-of course about Jett!" I hold my breath and wait for her to finish her conversation. "Really? He said _that_? Well, yeah I believe you, it's just…I don't know, it doesn't seem like something Han would say…Alright, FINE! I said I believe you…Sheesh, you don't have to be so offensive…Uhh, yes, I know…I got to go… Yes, I'll be there tonight. Alright, love you. By-" Grinding her teeth together Neela reluctantly moved the phone away from her ear. "And good bye to you too Takashi."

"What's going on?" I quickly pounce on her, like a Han-cat. **Haha, that sounds kinda funny, a Han-cat. **

"Takashi said he made a visit to Han's shop. He said he had a pretty bad hangover, and was _pretty _touchy when he mentioned you in particular." Oh great, that's certainly not a good sign.

"You see! It's starting already! The touchiness, then eventually the avoidance! Neela I can't handle this right now, I just can't" I was beginning to hyper ventilate. When she grabbed my shoulders fast, and shook me even faster.

"Jett, relax. There's a race tonight, Han's going to be there, he has to. Just come with me and you can talk to him about it there. He can't avoid you if you're standing right under his nose."

I whimper again, for the millionth time this afternoon. "I can't my guardians are trying to tighten the reins on my late night gallivanting, on account of Han getting me home so late. It's like being in Folsom. I'm surprised they even let me go out today! Plus, my uncle Rick has this little lie dictator implanted in his brain, and my Aunt just knows how to make me feel guilty, and Rick _despises _street racing with a passion since my dad died, and I get sick in the stomach when I have to lie to them and-"

"Jett, again, relax. This isn't like you to whine like this! It's fine, I'll just have to drive you to Han's tomorrow or something. I refuse for you to wallow in self pity. Okay? No biggie. I'll just text you the address if you change your mind. Alright? Crisis averted?"

"Crisis averted," I answer nodding my head. I hope…

"Good," Neela smiled to herself triumphantly. "Beside's, according to Takashi, Han was pretty adamant on keeping you away from the drift anyway. He felt it was too _dangerous _for you, or some BS like that…_Men_." Her head bopped completely oblivious as too what she had just said to me, and apart of me wished I was just as completely ignorant, but I wasn't. Hanging on every word, I tilted my head to the side…Firstly, why would he say a thing like that? Secondly, why would he _assume _I'd be putting myself in danger in the first place? Did it have something to do with me wrecking his car?… And thirdly, (most importantly) what made him think I was going to obey him anyway?

_**Alright so duh, duh, duh, slight cliff hanger! I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm actually working on chapter 14 now so you guys should have that in a couple days, no promises though (you guys know my track record.) AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Let me know what you think should happen, what you'd **__**like **__**to see happen, and what your idea is on the entire Gisele situation (this is only if you've seen FF6, of course.) ;)**_


End file.
